Skylanders - After the End (Chapter 2)
by Sky-Universe2201
Summary: After the Golden Queen escaped the Skylanders once again, the heroes have been on high alert regarding any villainous behaviour. The arrival of an old threat and challenges that both the Skylanders and villains have to conquer, make for an unexpected adventure with many twists and turns, and a new enemy that will prove to be the Skylanders' biggest challenge yet.
1. Rise of the Undead

_Deep down below the mystical floating islands of the Skylands there was a place hidden underneath a thick layer of fog. A place so terrifying that no mortal being that valued their life has ever dared to enter it. It wasn't until a powerful sorceress decided to descend into the dark depths and face the greatest evil that it had to offer. That place was the underworld.  
The walls crumbled into pieces as powerful blasts of magic collided like thunder strikes. Hex fought fearlessly against the Undead Dragon King himself, Malefor. The purple dragon unleashed his mightiest breaths of spectral fire, attempting to burn the sorceress alive. Hex precisely dodged his attacks and was able to counter with her own powerful light magic. The two have been fighting for hours and slowly but certainly, Malefor realized that he might have underestimated the powerful magician. Finally, with a final devastating blow which traveled throughout Hex' entire body, the sorceress was able to defeat Malefor and leave nothing but a grand cloud of smoke behind.  
Exhausted, the witch fell onto her knees and took heavy breaths of the cold underworld air. As she collected her thoughts and strength, she realized that something felt different. She looked down on herself and saw a raven black dress accompanied by two ashy blue hands with long pitch-black nails. "What happened to me?" The sorceress asked herself in horror as she came to the realization that her stay in the underworld has turned her into the very same creature as her enemy that she just defeated, an undead._

* * *

Now, hundreds of years later, the Skylands were rid of the wicked dragon and had no reason to worry.

"We have every reason to worry!" Stealth Elf exclaimed, slightly overdramatic, after announcing that the Golden Queen has fooled them and is still somewhere running loose in the Skylands.

"Didn't you trap all of them?" A worried voice from the enormous crowd in front of the Life Skylander demanded an answer.

"We thought so, but she had us transport a golden statue of herself instead." Stealth Elf was embarrassed to admit that they were fooled by such a cheap trick.

"How is that even possible?" Another more irritated voice questioned.

"We were in the heat of the battle and Spyro discovered some strange new powers, we didn't have time to observe them more carefully." Stealth Elf tried to explain the situation as calmly as she could. "Speaking of that, we still have to figure out what exactly Spyro did back there. It seems to be pretty helpful when you're overpowered and about to get killed by your enemy."

While Stealth Elf was taking care of the crowd, Spyro met with Master Eon in his office. A few days have passed since the battle, but the Skylanders were still recovering from the damage they received.

"I just don't understand." Spyro looked thoughtfully into the grey bricks of the room. "It just happened right before they were about to defeat us. I didn't have any power left in me and suddenly I felt like I was…"

"Awakened." Master Eon suggested as an ending to Spyro's sentence.

"Exactly!" Spyro sparked up and finally had a term for his miraculous transformation. "But what does it mean?"

"I would have to see it with my own eyes to be the judge of its meaning." Master Eon gave Spyro an expecting look.

"I tried everything, but I can't do it again." The dragon sounded hopeless. "I guess we should have me get beaten up by the Doom Raiders and let them threaten my life again."

Eon snickered. "I am sure that is not the reason for your awakening." The wise old sorcerer never had another Skylander experience such a thing, but he had seen similar events. "However, the urgency of the situation and your own willpower might have been possible factors that triggered the transformation. You might not be able to do it whenever you want, but whenever you need."

Spyro thought about that sentence and it did make sense. He was very determined to protect his friends in that moment, so it might happen again when he must do exactly that. "I guess time will tell. Thanks for the talk Eon."

"You're always welcome, Spyro." As his former student was about to leave, Eon had one last request. "And Spyro!" The Skylander turned around. "Make sure that you get a hold of the Golden Queen."

Spyro smiled. "I will, master." He ascended into the skies and left the spirit of their former leader in solitude.

* * *

The Magic Skylander made his way to the hospital of the Academy. He greeted Whirlwind as he looked for the room Cynder was stationed in. The building was clean and smelled like several healing potions that Spyro had to drink in his early days as a Skylander. After a short search, he finally found Cynder's room. The dragon entered and was saddened by the sight of his good friend on the bed. Even though she was good at hiding it, Cynder was in a lot of pain.

"Hey Cynder." Spyro silently called her to which she turned her head and smiled. "How's it going?"

"It's getting better." The dragoness looked at her broken wing which was covered by bandages. "They said I can get out in a few days." Cynder turned her head again as her smile started to fade. They told her something else, but she didn't want to share that with Spyro.

"What did they say about flying?" Spyro was aware that she might never be able to properly fly again, and he was worried that that might cause her more pain than the wing itself.

"They're not sure." She said it without a hint of emotions. "They're not even sure if attachements would help since they could put me through unbearable pain every time I spread my wings."

Spyro felt extremely sorry and even guilty for Cynder's situation. He gently put his claw on her shoulder. "I'm sure it will be fine. Just hang in there." In all honesty, he wasn't confident about it himself, but he had to put Cynder's feelings first and encourage her.

Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the area. Spyro and Cynder turned silent and stared blankly at each other. The dragons could hear screams. Spyro hurried to the window to see what was going on. What he saw left him in utter shock.

"What is it? What's going on?" Cynder pushed her friend to tell her what left him so speechless, since she couldn't see through the window for herself.

Spyro gulped and couldn't take his sight off the horrifying view outside. "Spyro what's happening?" Cynder asked again in a more impatient manner.

The leader slowly turned his head to the dragoness and didn't say a word at first. He responded by showing her the pure fear in his eyes. "Stay here."

The purple dragon zoomed outside of the room without losing another second. "Wha- Spyro! Wait, what's going on? Spyro!?" Cynder cried after the dragon but he didn't return.

* * *

Spyro dashed outside of the hospital through a crowd of worried Skylanders and bystanders and couldn't believe his own eyes. The Academy was being assaulted by an enemy who was believed to be long gone. An enemy with such power, that everyone who merely mentioned his name trembled in fear. It was none other than the Undead Dragon King Malefor.

The enormous dragon was spewing purple flames across the roofs and pillars of the Academy as the Skylanders were fleeing helplessly. Some tried to fight him off, but they were all overwhelmed by his undead magic. Spyro didn't hesitate and jumped into battle. "What are you doing here Malefor? How did you return?"

"Spyro, so we meet again." The king interrupted his massacre with a sinister grin whilst looking at the tiny dragon. "I thought I'd pay you and your friends a little visit after being resurrected from my immortal doom" The purple tinted flames surrounding him made his presence even more threatening than usual.

"Resurrected- How?" Spyro's companions gathered behind him as long as Malefor wasn't busy attacking any of them.

"Unimportant. What's far more important is the fact that I will obliterate this entire Academy and rule all of Skylands with an iron claw!" The menacing dragon's eyes glowed in a yellow light as he was about to continue his rampage.

Further off from the scene of action, one of the Academy's many portals was activated. Through a bright light Hex floated out in a hurry. She looked around and soon saw the terrifying scenery and dashed towards her allies. The Skylanders have been fighting the dragon king with their combined strengths, and while many of them took heavy hits, they were slowly able to make out his weak spots and fight him more effectively. Spyro was facing the dragon head on. They were both weakened, but Malefor still had enough energy left in him to shot a mighty undead blast at Spyro. The Magic Skylander couldn't react in time and the blow was about to consume him. He closed his eyes just to open them seconds later after nothing happened. He saw Hex in front of him, using her powerful magic to shield the leader from the strike and finally throw it back at Malefor. The king screamed in agony as he was engulfed by his own flames and finally turned into thin air.

There was silence. Everyone looked at Hex in awe. They were about to cherish the witch before she raised her hand to silence them. "It's not over."

Everyone looked at the place Malefor was just standing moments ago. There was a mysterious purple light in mid air which spread out like a flame. It turned bigger with each second and left the Skylander shocked once again. When it was finally done growing, it shifted colors and out of the light emerged Malefor, standing tall in his full glory without a scratch on his body. No words could be heard. There was only silence as the Dragon King looked down on the heroes with a dark smile.

"So, you did return to save your friends. How noble of you." He was looking at Hex while talking in a sarcastic tone to tease her.

"Hex, what's going on here?" Spyro finally spoke up and wanted to know how Malefor could return from the dead after only a few moments.

Hex ignored the dragon and instead directed her voice back at the evil dragon. "Leave this place Malefor, you have no reason to be here!"

"I have the reason that I've had for the past thousands of years, to rule the Skylands. And even you won't be able to stop me this time." Malefor kept his sinister grin on his face at all time to show everyone how confident he was in his power.

"Hex, why is he here? How could he come back?" Spyro sounded terrified and expected the witch to have an answer, but she once again ignored him.

"I will defeat you as many times as I have to you twisted beast!" Hex clenched her fists and was ready to fight the dragon with all her strength.

"Save your powers witch, don't you want to tell your friends what they want to know." Malefor knew how confused everyone was after his incredibly fast resurrection and wanted to let them know exactly how it was possible. "This one might fall into a coma if you keep him waiting."

He was referring to Spyro who cowered behind Hex in fear. He was lost and feared for his life, the dragon thought that Malefor has become truly invincible.  
Hex looked behind herself to see the terrified Skylanders, but she didn't know how to explain it to them, since she wasn't quite sure herself.

"I told you during our last encounter that you cannot defeat me. No one can." Malefor started to tell the same story that he told Hex when he surprised her in the underworld just a few minutes ago. "I have been resurrected by a force greater than all of you together. And what keeps me alive and allows me to return from the dead is the exact same force that once put an end to me. It's you, Hex."

The crowd gasped and all eyes were on Hex. The Undead Skylander remained silent until she suddenly raised both of her hands in a quick motion. She summoned a pair of giant skeletal hands from the depths of the underworld which grabbed Malefor's hind legs. The king's body was torn to the ground, causing the entire Academy to shake under his enormous force. The dragon used his front legs to push himself up, but the hands kept pulling him away from the still shocked Skylanders. Hex concentrated on removing the foe with the help of the hands, but it was no easy task. Malefor roared and attempted to shoot another breath of fire from his air, just to get interrupted by another strong pull. When he was at the edge of the island, Malefor used all his might to stay on it by digging his claws into the earth. Hex moved closer to the edge to look him in the eyes before she would banish him back down into the hole he emerged from.

"You cannot keep me trapped forever!" Malefor yelled as he made another unsuccessful attempt to pull himself back up. "I will return, and you will regret ever facing me!"

Hex has heard enough and let her arms fall in a downwards motion, which Malefor soon did as well. With the skeletal hands tightly grabbing onto him, the dragon fell down from the island and into the endless foggy depths of Skylands, until all Hex could see was a wild flurry of purple lights that eventually disappeared in the fog as well.

Everyone hurried to the edge to see if there was any sign left of him, but there wasn't. They all looked at Hex with relief, but the sorceress didn't bother to turn around. Instead, she summoned another huge skeletal hand right in front of her and opened its palm. The Skylander then continued to float over the white bones which served as fingers and into the middle of the hand.

"Hex, what are you doing?" Spyro questioned the witch as she hovered inside the large hand.

The witch finally turned around to face her worried allies, with Spyro up front. "I can't keep Malefor trapped from up here… I have to follow him."

"What!?" Spyro was shocked and didn't want to lose his trusted ally. "You can't do that!" Spyro didn't understand what exactly happened between the two recently, but he wouldn't let any Skylander near that malicious creature. "What did he mean when he said you are the force that keeps him alive? Hex you have to tell us what's going on!"

Hex sighed and decided to finally tell everyone the truth about her disturbing bond with the dragon king. "As he already said, he can't be defeated." She felt a certain guilt but also anger for his return and hesitated when talking about it. "I fought him just a few hours ago, I thought I finally put an end to him, but then that same light appeared and brought him back."

"That can't be possible, no being can resurrect itself after every defeat!" Stealth Elf decided to speak in Spyro's place and find some solution to their problem.

"You're right, that isn't possible." Hex agreed with the elf. "Unless they have a source of power that allows them to do so."

Spyro thought about that for a moment and put the pieces together. "Wait, does that mean you…"

"He is using my powers to resurrect himself and become even more powerful than before." Hex finally told them exactly what Malefor told her. "After my first battle with him, when I turned into an undead and my powers changed, a remaining fragment of his soul connected itself to them and used it to keep Malefor alive all those years." The witch couldn't believe that she helped Malefor to return to the Skylands instead of ridding them from him after everything he put her through. "He couldn't use my powers to regain his physical body and magic, but some other force helped him with that and now he can use me to stay alive forever."

"Hex, I-" Spyro had no words. He didn't want to make her feel like it's her fault the dragon is back, since it was clearly a cruel curse that she couldn't escape. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Spyro." Hex looked over the crowd one more time before turning her back towards them and closing the fingers of the skeletal hand around herself. "I will make sure that he never causes anymore damage again."

With those words the giant head with the Skylander inside of it descended from the island as well, following Malefor deep down into the underworld.

"Hex, wait!" Spyro dashed to the edge and looked down, but the witch was already gone.

Everything went silent again, until Stealth Elf joined Spyro and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Hex knows what she's doing."

"But we have to help her!" Spyro looked at Stealth Elf with determination but also sadness. "We can't leave her down there with him."

A cold wind blew across the crowd and some of the paralyzed heroes could feel a cold shiver running down their spine. The Skylanders spent a few more moments looking over the devastated edge, with haunting traces of Malefor's claws going through the earth like a blade, constantly reminding them that one of the most dangerous and powerful villains in Skylands is back.

* * *

After everyone processed the shocking scenery, a ray of light shined down through the grey clouds in the form of a pillar onto the same spot where Hex just stood moments ago. The Skylanders looked upwards and soon saw a divine figure descend from the heavens. It was a woman dressed in white and gold fabric with a halo floating over her head. She had golden bronze hair which was styled backwards with the sharp tips pointing straight up. The unknown face landed on the messy ground of the Academy, her cape-like cloth moving elegantly with the wind, and observed the group of heroes for a moment, who were all confused as to who she was and why she was there.

"That was certainly an unpleasant display I had to witness." The halo above the woman's head started to move on its own and floated in front of her. The ring expanded and created a yellowish screen with data inside of it, which the stranger used to write on. "The return of the Undead Dragon King Malefor followed by his disappearance alongside a Skylander." She kept her eyes on the screen while reciting what she was writing down.

Spyro stared at her for a few more moments before breaking the lonely discussion. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The stranger stopped her documentation and moved her eyes up to look at the leader properly. "Oh right, how rude of me. My name is Angelica, ambassador of the Guardians." Her voice sounded very smooth and almost soothing, but it was a rather deep tone that gave off the vibe that she was a more serious type.

That information didn't ring any bells with the dragon. Some Skylanders have heard of an elite group of angels who are located in the Highlands, a part of the Skylands high up in the clouds, called the Guardians.

Angelica typed some more things onto her halo screen before closing it and returning the ring to the position above her head. "Now where is Knight Light?"

The front row of Skylanders looked behind themselves to see the Light Trap Master push himself through the crowd and step in front of Angelica. "Here." He said in a rather unpleased tone.

"What's that ridiculous mask supposed to be?" Angelica sounded revolted after seeing the knight's mask which he has been wearing ever since he became a Skylander. "Take it off!"

Knight Light sighed before grabbing the hawk-like helmet with his hands and removing it. The Skylander revealed his short messy golden blonde hair. Since he always had a helmet on his head, the Light Skylander didn't bother with styling his hair a certain way, so it was just a collection of spikes going into different directions. He had sky blue eyes that managed to shimmer even in the dark setting the group was currently in. "What do you want?" The angel asked while some Skylanders whispered about the unexpected reveal of his entire head.

"You have been a Skylander for several years now Knight Light. You know very well that your wings were a gift for your… outstanding performance as a Guardian." By the tone of Angelica's voice, everyone could tell that she wasn't too fond of the knight. "However, now that you are no longer a member of our group you have to hand your wings back to the Highlands."

Gasps could be heard from the crowd and Knight Light's eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Angelica remained stern and cold. "Our superior wants it that way."

Spyro has had enough of the confusing discussion and decided to confront his fellow Skylander. "Knight Light, what's going on? You never told us about any of this."

"I wasn't allowed to." He looked over to his former companion who notably doesn't have any wings. "The Guardians are a secret organization that's supposed to protect the Skylands from above."

"That's the Skylanders' job!" Spyro sounded insulted. "What makes you believe you need to protect us?" He directed his words at the obedient Guardian.

"Minutes ago, you were threatened by Malefor and one of your allies had to drag him to the underworld. I think that's a perfect example for how well you can protect yourselves, not to mention the rest of the Skylands." Angelica had a proud smile on her face while keeping eye contact with the angered dragon.

"I'm not giving you my wings!" Knight Light finally answered. "I have earned them, and I still require them as a Skylander, you can't just take them!"

"You are ruining our reputation and anonymity by presenting your wings to the world. The Skylanders have no right to any of our powers and privileges. Neither do you as one of them." Angelica summoned a pair of golden blades curved in dangerous shapes and stepped closer to Knight Light.

The Trap Master pulled out his Traptanium Scythe and held it in front of him defensively. "Not a chance, Angelica."

The Guardian sighed and pulled her halo up as a screen again. "Disobedience and stubbornness." The Guardian spoke while typing. "Typical." A comment she added on the side.

There was an odd silence with Knight Light in his fighting stance and Angelica seemingly waiting for something to appear in her halo. Finally, she closed it again and it floated back above her head. "Fine, there's a possibility for you to keep your wings."

Knight Light moved his scythe down and listened suspiciously. "What is it?"

"If you can prove yourself to be an effective protector and guardian to the Skylands, you will be able to keep your wings." She rolled her eyes before finishing the sentence. "Even as a Skylander."

Knight Light had a faint smile and was happy to hear that. "I'm sure that wasn't your idea, so thanks to your superiors."

Angelica scoffed and took a step back. "I will keep watch over you Knight. So you better deliver your best performance."

Not a second later, the Guardian ascended back into a pillar of light and disappeared among the clouds. Knight Light's hair flowed in the wind as he looked up with a self-assuring smile.

Another moment of silence occurred, and no one had the words to comment the situation. "I sure hope the was the last unexpected visit for today." Sprocket finally said jokingly.

* * *

The group separated again, and everyone discussed the recent occurrences. Some wondered what those Guardians were all about, while others expressed their shock about Malefor's return. Stealth Elf and Spyro walked alongside each other as usual. "So, Knight Light used to be a member of a secret organization and might lose his wings." Stealth Elf commented. "And we thought Tidepool was suspicious."

Spyro couldn't focus on his friend's speech. He only repeatedly heard Hex' last words before sinking into the dark depths of Skylands in his head. "Spyro?" Stealth Elf finally pulled the Magic Skylander out of his thoughts. "You're thinking about Hex and Malefor, aren't you?"

"I just can't believe he's back." Spyro started to imagine all the terrible things that could happen if he managed to escape. "And Hex…"

"We will find a way to stop him." Stealth Elf didn't worry too much about the undead threat and instead wanted to focus on the mission at hand. "Hex is taking care of him, we don't have to worry about it now." The friends walked a little longer before Stealth Elf continued. "And there's still the Golden Queen problem. We don't know where she is or what she's up to, we need to find her first."

"You're right." Spyro set his priorities straight and realized that the queen was currently more dangerous than the undead dragon. "We have to take care of one thing after the other."

* * *

_Many months since Malefor's return and disappearance have passed. The dragon king hasn't been seen ever since, but neither has Hex. The search for Golden Queen was unsuccessful so far, but the Skylanders continue to put all of their time and energy into finding her, as they feared an unexpected attack at any time. Knight Light has been going on missions regarding the queen and other villains everyday to prove his worth to the Guardians and keep his wings._

Meanwhile Sprocket has been working tirelessly on a device that would show her the exact location of the Golden Queen ever since she escaped. The engineer used the jewel that she found after her fight with the queen to help her, but nothing worked out so far. She made some final adjustments to the tracking machine she was currently working on until it was finally done. The Tech Skylander grabbed the turquoise stone and held it tightly in her hand.

"Please let this work." The goldling took a deep breath before placing the small object inside the device.

The machine scanned the stone and calculated many different factors and formulas. It was supposed to find the other identical jewels that the Golden Queen possessed, no matter where they are in Skylands. It seemed as if it would fail again at first, but finally the screen attached on front of the device showed a map with a blinking red dot. That was the location of the Golden Queen. Sprocket's mouth formed a big grin and the Tech Skylander jumped up in joy. "Finally I can put an end to this!"


	2. Jailbirds

Snap Shot opened his eyes. Grey. That was the first color he saw after waking up every morning. The cold grey ceilings of Cloudcracker Prison. The reptile lifted himself off the uncomfortable bed inside of his cell. The former Skylander has spent months behind bars and got used to the daily back pains caused by the mattress. Some of his former Trap Master allies were on their morning duty to check on the prisoners. He saw Tuff Luck slowly walking down the long hall surrounded by villains. She soon walked past Snap Shot. The blue crocodile looked at her and was hoping for some kind of greeting. All the feline gave him was a cold, emotionless stare, just as she did with every other villain. Snap Shot sighed and got out of bed. The doors of the cell were open, and the villains could go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.  
As Snap Shot made his way through the building, he remembered the time when he made his rounds as a guard, but he would always remind himself that that wasn't the case anymore.

The inmate soon arrived at the cafeteria. All heads turned towards him as usual. The villains who he used to hunt down and trap were sitting in that very room and now he was one of them. The reptile was always treated poorly by them, as they were angry for being in there because of him. Some even teased him for getting a taste of his own medicine. Snap Shot felt miserable, but he thought that he deserved it.

After taking a few heavy steps along the cold steel floor, he spotted Wolfgang sitting alone at a table. The werewolf fidgeted with the bone from a chicken wing he just devoured and attempted to use it as a drum stick against the table, but it sounded rather dull and empty. Snap Shot slowly got closer to his former nemesis until they both faced each other. "Hi." The only word the crocodile could speak out loud.

"Hey." Wolfgang responded before Snap Shot sat down at the other side of the table.

Things between them have been complicated ever since their capturing. The Doom Raiders rejected them both and they were the only ones they could talk to inside the prison. However, both couldn't deny that there was more than just wanting to talk to someone as the reason they spend time together.

"Sleep well?" Wolfgang briefly looked at the reptile before focusing on the bone between his fingers again.

Snap Shot gave him a stare. "On that bed?" Wolfgang knew best how uncomfortable the cells were and barely slept either when he first got imprisoned.

"Yeah, dumb question." Wolfgang attempted to smile and showed his row of dangerously sharp teeth for a second before closing his mouth again. "Did anyone else talk to you yet?"

"You mean besides insults? Nah." Even though it was quite depressing, the conversation stayed casual and the former Skylander already got used to the downsides of being hated in prison.

"There's gonna be a show in a few hours in the yard. Wanna come?" Wolfgang kept eye contact with Snap Shot as he asked him to accompany him.

"Sure thing." Snap Shot smiled faintly. He couldn't help but feel like that was Wolfgang's attempt to get closer to him. He currently had too much on his mind to worry about his feelings, but he never did confess them to Wolfgang. Maybe he would get the chance today.

* * *

As the day went on, many Skylanders who weren't busy looking for the Golden Queen came together to chat and train. Among them were the Senseis Tidepool and Boom Bloom. After the Quickshot's rather rough parting with Wild Storm, she became quite lonely. Luckily, she soon started to enjoy the company of the Ninja Boom Bloom, who always wanted to get to know the spy better.

"What do you think about having these at your window?" Boom Bloom picked up a couple of glowing white water lilies from a pond and presented them to her friend. "They are held in water so they could suit you." The plant mutant is very fond of nature and especially flowers. Possibly because she was one of them herself.

"They look lovely Bloom, but I think my squids would be bothered by flowers in their tank." The Water Skylander referred to her squid guns which had their own little aquatic rooms inside of her own. They help her out so much that she wants to treat them as good as she can.

"I understand… how about wearing one in your hair then?" The Life Sensei gently tucked one of the lilies in between Tidepool's seaweed hair. "You should take your helmet off some time, I think your hair is fascinating."

Tidepool couldn't repress a slight blush and moved a few strings of hair behind her ear. Her expression shifted immediately when she saw something behind her friend. Like paralyzed, the Sensei just stared into one direction. Boom Bloom soon took notice of that and turned around to see what had her so shocked.

Turns out that Wild Storm was just walking by and caught Tidepool's attention. The Sensei was accompanied by the Magic Bowslinger Buckshot, who joyfully strolled next to the calm knight. The Air Skylander turned his head as well and spotted Tidepool. They were both like frozen and just stared at each other before quickly looking away and going on with their day. The two haven't interacted with each other ever since their last conversation which was months ago. They decided that it would be best for both of them to spend time apart after their relationship was getting increasingly problematic.

Buckshot gave Wild Storm a confused look whilst tilting his head. "You alright?"

"Yes, I was just lost in thoughts for a moment." Wild Storm didn't want to admit that he was looking at Tidepool and felt guilty for not talking to her after so many months of silence.

"Okay…" Buckshot didn't entirely believe the knight, but he didn't want to bother him with more questions. The two Senseis have never talked much before, but after Buckshot noticed Wild Storm being lonelier than usual, he decided to approach him. From there they have been getting along pretty well. "Sooo, what do you wanna do today?"

"We could go to the training field." Wild Storm didn't do many activities besides practicing and improving his skills at the Academy.

"Again?" Buckshot has joined his friend in many sessions and was slowly getting tired of it. "How about we do something more… fun?"

The Air Skylander turned his head to face the faun. "Fun?" Wild Storm asked with a somewhat irritated tone.

"Yeah! You know, that's what you call something you enjoy." Buckshot teased his companion and his lack of humor.

Wild Storm released a brief laugh. "Fine, we can do something fun for a change." The knight decided to finally loosen up a little.

"Great! I already have an idea!" The goat didn't hesitate to speed ahead and lead the way for the knight.

Tidepool looked after the two leaving her sight and felt a longing desire while doing so. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Tidepool snapped out of her trance-like state and directed her sight back to Boom Bloom. "Uh… no actually. Did you have something in mind?"

"I heard there was some show at the prison. Skylanders are invited too, to have a somewhat peaceful event with the villains." Boom Bloom was interested in the event and would like to treat the villains with peace rather than violence, unless there's no other choice.

"That sounds nice. Count me in!" Tidepool smiled and was glad to have an activity with her now closest friend. Yet she couldn't help but miss something. She looked back to see if Wild Storm was still there, but soon stopped and forgot about him.

* * *

As the sun was slowly setting and most of the Skylanders returned from their missions, the villains at Cloudcracker Prison finished their daily routine. They were allowed to go outside before the sun fully sets but had to be in their cells during the night. Snap Shot sat on a rock near the energy barrier around the building. He tossed a small stone at it which was just reflected by the transparent blue wall. He sighed and gazed at the sky. It made him feel free and calm, but the blue taint of the barrier kept reminding him that he was one of the villains that he used to lock up himself.

The reptile's lonely moment was interrupted by a familiarly haunting voice. "Feeling down, Snap?"

Snap Shot turned around to see Dreamcatcher, for once without a sarcastic smile on her face. The former Skylander knew better than to believe that she genuinely cared about him, but he has gotten used to her by now. "Just the usual."

The head floated next to crocodile and stared outside of the barrier as well. "How are things with Wolfgang going?" The Air villain was curious if her advice was of any use for the oblivious lovers.

"We talk more, but I'm guessing that's because no one else does." Snap Shot looked down on the ground before pushing himself up from the rock. "I'm not waiting for him to confess, and you shouldn't be either."

Dreamcatcher seemed disappointed, but she didn't care enough to be upset. "Whatevs, your dreams are more than enough for me." She grinned at the blushing Snap Shot before they both headed back to the yard of the prison.

Dr. Krankcase and Chef Pepper Jack were busy building up a wooden stage in the middle of the field. Some other villains carried a few tools and spotlights while Trap Masters carefully observed them.

Snap Shot saw Wolfgang tuning a ridiculously small guitar in a corner. It was so small that the werewolf could fit it into one hand, but it was the only guitar available.

"Getting ready for the show?" Snap Shot approached his friend while he was struggling with the guitar.

"I'm trying." Wolfgang grunted when his pitch-black nails slipped off the knob of the guitar. "Krankcase told me it doesn't require a musical number, but I'm sure some of us could use a little rock n' roll." He smirked and looked at Snap Shot who returned a calm smile.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Snap Shot hasn't admitted his true feelings to Wolfgang yet, but something was still holding him back.

"I gotta look for some boxes around here. See ya' later!" Wolfgang walked past the reptile and started to search for some surround sound device.

"Wolfgang!" The wolf turned around after Snap Shot's call. The blue reptilian wanted to use the moment to confess his feelings, but he suddenly became nervous. "Good luck."

Wolfgang smiled and turned back around. Snap Shot sighed and felt embarrassed for backing off again. While he wasn't happy about his current situation, Wolfgang made his stay in the prison far more bearable and he wanted to be closer to the musician. He was afraid that a confession could ruin everything.

* * *

The sun has finally set and even though the prisoners should be in their cells by now, due to the special event today they were allowed to stay outside during the show. Surprisingly, many Skylanders arrived to see the show as well. It was a peaceful event to lighten the distrustful relationship between the Skylanders and villains. Among the visitors were also Tidepool, Boom Bloom, Wild Storm and Buckshot. The Senseis had the same idea and the now separated friends Tidepool and Wild Storm were quite surprised to see each other there. It didn't take anyone long to find a seat and patiently wait for the show to start. There were some suspicious looks going around, but overall there were no arguments or even rude remarks.

The crowd went silent as the curtains of the stage were pulled back and Krankcase revealed himself. The scientist held his hat in one hand and bowed down before starting the show. "Ladies and Gentlelanders, I am proud to host today's special show at the famous Cloudcracker Prison!"

Clapping emerged from the crowd and everyone was keen to see what the doctor had in store.

Krankcase was silent for a moment and looked at the expecting faces in the crowd. "Normally something would get blown up at this point but due to legal reasons that can't happen."

Some laughs could be heard before it all went quiet again and Krankcase just stood in the spotlight awkwardly. He soon spotted a familiar green figure in the crowd. He was surprised when he recognized Boom Bloom, who kept looking at him with a cold glare. He hasn't seen his creation ever since she rebelled against him and ruined his plans of conquering the Skylands with an army of mutated plants. Krankcase gulped and remembered that he was in the middle of a show.

The Tech villain clapped his hands together and continued. "Anyway, to start the show the enchanting Dreamcatcher has prepared a magical act!"

Krankcase gave some villains in the back a hand sign upon which the lights dimmed, and they set something up on the stage. The visitors looked curiously what was happening until the spotlight went back on in a darker purple and blue color and revealed Dreamcatcher floating above the wooden boards. She had a table with a purple cloth and a crystal ball on top of it behind her and smiled.

"Welcome everyone! I have been working hard on presenting you all a fascinating show that will reveal never before seen things or something." The head attempted not using too much slang during her talk to not irritate the others as usual. "Any volunteers?"

Before anyone else, Buckshot immediately raised his hand and jumped up excitedly. He waved to make sure the villainess would see and pick him. Wild Storm shook his head after seeing how eager his companion was about, as he thought, nonsense.

Dreamcatcher looked through the crowd for a few seconds before seeing how Buckshot became increasingly impatient and started to jump repeatedly. "Ugh, the… goat in the back?" She thought to herself that he would stop jumping if she picked him, so she did exactly that.

Buckshot smiled and squeezed himself through the crowd before hopping onto the stage and almost pushing Dreamcatcher down, who was already annoyed by his hyperactive behavior.

"Now just stand in front of the table and think of something and I will tell everyone what it is." Dreamcatcher explained to the faun and the audience before turning on the light underneath the crystal ball with her telepathic powers.

Buckshot was very excited to see what the head had in store and didn't hesitate to stare into the ball and think of something. "Should I close my eyes?"

"it doesn't matter." Dreamcatcher quickly shot further questions down and started to use her psychic abilities to see into Buckshot's mind. "You're thinking of… pizza?"

"I'm really hungry." Buckshot smiled and was a bit embarrassed about that being the thought everyone could see, but at least Boom Bloom laughed upon his response.

Dreamcatcher rolled her eyes. "Then think of something else." The strange being had to hold herself back to not become rude with the Skylander.

Buckshot focused once more and thought of something more sensible. The villain increased the light coming from the mystical ball and read the Sensei's thoughts again.

"You… are happy to have such a good friend." Dreamcatcher replied. She turned around to investigate the crowd and see Wild Storm. "That guy with the mask." She turned once more. "And those two ladies." She was referring to Boom Bloom and Tidepool.

Buckshot blushed instinctively. "Did I think of that?" He looked at his fellow Senseis and then back to Dreamcatcher. "Heh, I guess it's the truth. I am glad to have such good friends after being trapped in a labyrinth for years and feeling completely cut off from society.

The crowd went silent, but the three Skylanders were glad to hear about their friend's feelings, even if it had a dark background.

"Okay then, I think that's enough for today." Dreamcatcher decided to finish her show, mostly because she had a hard time navigating through Buckshot's rather chaotic mind. "Give it up for…"

"Buckshot." The Magic Bowslinger finished her sentence.

"What he said!" Dreamcatcher quickly left the stage as the crowd was applauding and Buckshot returned to his seat next to Wild Storm.

* * *

Krankcase made his way back into the spotlight to continue the show. "Thank you, Dreamcatcher for the… enlightening presentation!"

"Moving on, our infamous chef cook Chef Pepper Jack prepared a special meal for two volunteers from the audience!" Krankcase moved out of the way for the walking vegetable to enter the scene with a humongous pot of burning hot sauce.

The crowd applauded as the cook bowed down and introduced himself. "Thank you, thank you. Here I have a very special dish which took me the entire day and most of the kitchen's resources to make. A hot sauce which adapts to the taster's personal favorite flavor!"

Impressed voices could be heard from the crowd and a couple of villains and Skylanders were interested in the odd creation.

"Now, I will need two brave volunteers to try a spoon of the sauce and prove to you that it is not just any regular hot sauce." As proud as the Fire villain was, he wanted to get rid of any suspicions the audience may have.

Pepper Jack looked through the crowd until he finally picked someone. "You there! With the horns and glowing white eyes! Get up here!"

Wild Storm didn't raise his hand and wasn't exactly happy to be picked either, but after seeing Buckshot's expecting face, the knight decided to play along.

Chef Pepper Jack looked back into the crowd and chose another contester. "And you! The blue lady with the freckles!"

Tidepool pointed her finger at herself to make sure she was the one he meant. Both her and Wild Storm became uncomfortable as Tidepool made her way to the stage and the two stood next to each other.  
Chef Pepper Jack grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the pot before approaching the stiff Skylanders. "Now you two will each taste a spoon of the sauce and then you tell me what flavor it has for each of you. Understood?"

The Senseis nodded without looking at each other and only focused on the spoon with the burning red sauce.

"You go first, big guy!" Wild Storm was the first to try it. He moved the food towards the dark inside of his mask and into his mouth, even though no one could see that. Right after that, Pepper Jack gave Tidepool another spoon, who also put it in her mouth. The two tasted it for a few seconds before they both choked up in disgust. Tidepool spit the sauce out after a few moments and held her stomach. "That tastes terrible!"

Chef Pepper Jack looked at the disturbed Skylander in shock. He may be a villain, but he truly didn't want to serve anyone bad food. He looked over to Wild Storm who turned his back towards him and was completely unresponsive. The Air Skylander suddenly started to shake and he slowly moved out of the spotlight. The terrible taste of the sauce caused the knight to lose control over his beast form and it was about to overpower him, but before that could happen, he quickly ran off and left the show.

"Wild-" Tidepool took notice of his outburst and wanted to go after him, but she stopped herself and simply stood there watching her former friend run off. Buckshot immediately got off his chair to run after the bewildered knight and leave the facility as well. Meanwhile Tidepool returned to the seat next to Boom Bloom, who made sure that her friend was alright.

Boos echoed through the crowd and Chef Pepper Jack started to panic. "Well, I guess I should have a look at that recipe once more. That's it for today!"

The villain quickly left the stage and ran back into the prison before anyone could harass him further.

* * *

Krankcase returned to the stage with a very nervous expression and wasn't sure what to say anymore. "Uh… that was not part of the script…"

The crowd started to boo once more and before Krankcase could go on, all the lights went out. Everyone was confused as to what was happening and questioned the sudden blackout.  
After just a few moments, all the spotlights went back on and pointed at the very top of the stage. Everyone gasped after seeing Wolfgang standing up there with a guitar that he quickly painted in black and red colors a few minutes prior.

"Looks like I have to get this show started." The werewolf smirked before he dropped onto the stage, throwing Krankcase aside and starting to play a wild guitar solo on his instrument. He connected a bunch of boom boxes earlier which increased the sound and forced everyone to cover their ears. Snap Shot was one of the plagued crowd members and just stared at the display in shock. "Wolfgang… what are you doing?" The reptile was thinking to himself.

Wolfgang wasn't bothered by the terrible notes and kept on playing until the entire stage started to fall apart. The spotlights started to shift colors and there was a fascinating light show which could be seen all the way from the Academy. The guards of the prison had enough and quickly pummeled Wolfgang as the stage crumbled into a ruin.  
They handcuffed him and the remaining Doom Raiders and escorted them back into the prison. "Hey, you can't do that! I was just getting started! Everyone else got to finish their act!" Wolfgang protested and tried to resist, but he was overpowered by the Skylanders and dragged back into his cell. The remaining villains from the audience, including Snap Shot, were also sent back into the building. As Krankcase was about to enter the prison, he turned his head to see Boom Bloom standing in the middle of a crowd of Skylanders about to leave. She gave him a dangerous stare that made Krankcase's skin crawl. The look didn't last long as the doctor was soon pushed back inside the prison.

* * *

The night has fallen over Skylands and while the Doom Raiders were already back behind bars, some other villains still roamed around the big halls of the prison, trying to find their cells. Snap Shot passed Wolfgang's cell and noticed the wolf laying in his bed and staring up at the wall. It reminded him of himself and he felt sorry for the lonely musician.

"That sure was a show back there." Snap Shot leaned himself against the bars in front of the small room, catching Wolfgang's attention who sat up on his bed.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Wolfgang sounded genuinely sorry and disappointed in himself.

"Kinda." Snap Shot smirked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "But if I'm completely honest, I didn't find it that bad."

Wolfgang got up and moved closer to the bars the reptile was leaning against. "Really? Is that why you covered your ears like everyone else?"

"Well, it didn't sound bad when it was dimmed through my hands." The two prisoners laughed shortly and looked into each other's eyes. It may have been brief, but they both felt something they haven't felt in a long time.

"Anyway, I gotta go back to my cell, otherwise a guard will handcuff me as well." Snap Shot straightened himself back up and was about to leave before he could feel a grip around his hand. He looked down to see Wolfgang reaching through the bars and holding it.

"See you tomorrow?" Wolfgang asked while not letting go of the reptile's hand and looking into his yellow eyes with a soft smile.

Snap Shot smiled back and grabbed Wolfgang's hand in return. "See you tomorrow."

The hands of the former enemies slowly parted as Snap Shot walked away. Wolfgang longingly looked after the blue crocodile, feeling way calmer after the short conversation. Snap Shot on the other hand hid his intense blush by turning around and quickly heading to his cell. Now he was sure that there was something more between him and Wolfgang.


	3. Frozen Heart

The desperate hunt for the Golden Queen has been in operation for months and remained unsuccessful. However, the Skylanders didn't give up and continued to send out troops that would go to different islands in hopes of finding the rogue queen. The next place that would have to be visited was the Leviathan Lagoon, which the Skylanders visited years ago while looking for the Elemental Sources. Many Skylanders offered their services to visit the tropical island, mostly because it was one of the most popular holiday destinations since the Eternal Water source has been removed from it. Finally, Nightfall, Smash Hit, Roller Brawl and Chill were chosen to go on the mission. Nightfall used her vehicle, the Sea Shadow, while Smash Hit borrowed Dive-Clops' Dive Bomber to travel to the huge island. As soon as the Superchargers and their companions arrived, they begun the search, even though some had other things in minds.

"I'm so glad I finally get to visit the famous Leviathan Lagoon!" Smash Hit slammed the door of the Dive Bomber open and jumped out with joy. The warsupial inhaled the humid salty air and looked around himself. "I really envy the guys that were here when they were collecting the sources."

"We're not on vacation, Smash Hit." A distorted raspy voice spoke up. "We are looking for the Golden Queen, she could have gone anywhere, even here." Nightfall finally exited her vehicle as well and floated over to the fellow Supercharger.

"Of course, focus on the mission!" The Earth Skylander put a stern expression on and tried to be more serious about his duty. "But if she's not here we could visit the beach." Smash Hit looked over to the dreadwalker with his one healthy eye, who only sighed in return.

"Fine, but don't expect me to stay in the sun all day, it's already exhausting." While the sunlight didn't hurt her, it still was the opposite of Nightfall's natural habitat and she had a hard time adjusting to intense light.

Roller Brawl soon got out of the Dive Bomber as well, followed by Chill leaving the inside of the Sea Shadow. Oddly enough, the ice warrior was regularly wearing her blizzard armor instead of her regular attire. Despite Roller Brawl preferring that version optically, she was confused as to why Chill would wear her old guard armor. She already asked her friend about it, but the Water Skylander has grown more distant and silent since their intense adventure in the Ice Kingdom.

"You haven't been on any missions for a while now, huh?" Roller Brawl smiled as she looked at her friend's emotionless expression, attempting to make her smile.

"I haven't." A short and clear answer from Chill.

"I don't think you've been here before either. I already love this place." Roller Brawl observed the waterfalls as they poured down from the stone walls and into the seemingly endless sea.

"This is my first visit here too, yes." Chill took a few steps forward without giving the skater another look and discussed the plan with Nightfall.

Roller Brawl was upset. Chill has become her closest friend over the years, but now she doesn't even want to leave the Academy and she hasn't seen her smile for months. The vampire hoped that the relaxing atmosphere of the lagoons might bring the Chill she knew back.

* * *

At the Academy, Stealth Elf was just headed to the library. The Skylander has been visiting it quite often for the last few months, and she didn't plan to change that anytime soon. The elf opened the heavy wooden doors and stepped in. A few of her allies turned their heads towards her before going back to their books. The library was always calm and silent, perfect conditions for Stealth Elf to focus on her work. The assassin walked up the stairs and started to look for a few certain books. As she pushed them along the shelf, she spotted a familiar figure in the corner of the room.

"Star Strike?" The elf didn't think she would ever get to see the mysterious Skylander again, but now she was right there sitting on a chair in the library.

"Oh, hello Stealth." The alien briefly lifted her eyes to greet the bewildered elf before going back to her book about worlds beyond Skylands.

Stealth Elf still couldn't believe her eyes. "Why are you here?" She asked more calmly and wanted to know why Star Strike didn't pull through with her plan to leave the Skylands and return to her home. "Didn't you want to go home?"

"I did." The Magic Skylander turned over to the next page. "We were able to open the door, but there were… complications." The cloaked being remembered what she saw back then. The entrance to her home darkening itself before a spirit emerged from it and fled. Both her and Enigma tried to forget about it, but it's haunting them, and they fear that they might have freed something terrible.

"Why didn't you try again?" Stealth Elf didn't want to sound like she wanted Star Strike to leave for good, but she also realized how much she truly misses her home.

"The realm collapsed in itself. We tried, but we couldn't find it anymore." Star Strike knew that there were multiple entrances to the realm, but it already took Enigma years to find this one, so she didn't get her hopes up.

Stealth Elf was silent for a few seconds. It all sounded very dramatic, but that gave her the desire to make the Academy feel like Star Strike's true home. "So, you're staying here?"

"I never wanted to truly leave all of you." Star Strike did want to go back, but she made many friends along the way and didn't want to lose that either. "But I wanted to go back home more." She finally closed the book in between her hands and looked at the elf. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Even though she couldn't see it, Stealth Elf felt that Star Strike was happier than she used to be. She put her hand on the Magic Skylander's shoulder. "I'm sure you will." The assassin left her friend in solitude and continued with her own research.

After a few minutes, the Life Skylander found all the books she required and made her way over the several wooden planks that were present in the library. At the other side of the building, the Skylander reached a grand wooden closet filled with books. She put the ones she had in her arms on the ground and pushed the closet to the side. Behind it was a dark tunnel with torches lighting it up on the side. The assassin picked her books up and entered it before pushing the closet in front of it back into place. At the end of the tunnel was a small area with an opening above allowing light to shine into it. In it were countless books which the elf gathered over the last few months, and now she had more to add. She sat down and picked one of the books out of the mountains surrounding her. They weren't all the same, but they all had something in common – it was always about the history of forest elves and records of orphaned children from many years ago.

* * *

Back on the Leviathan Lagoon, the four Skylanders asked some of the few inhabitants about seeing any strange occurrences that were related to gold. None of them had anything useful to tell them. While Nightfall continued to look for herself, Smash Hit already considered the job done and went to the beach.

"What are you doing?" The irritated dreadwalker asked the Supercharger as he just grabbed a lounger and a towel.

"We asked everyone about the Golden Queen, she's not here. So I'm going to the beach!" Smash Hit didn't bother to reason with the grumpy Skylander any further and went off to find a nice spot next to the ocean.

Nightfall was in no mood to argue and floated after him. "Smash, we did not come here to have a beach trip. There could be clues to where she's gone. It's been months and she must have been to some places-"

"Isn't this exactly what you did the last time?" Smash Hit interrupted the Dark Skylander who abruptly stopped in surprise. "You were looking for the Doom Raiders for about two weeks with this exact strategy, and you could only find them when Sprocket escaped and brought you to them."

Nightfall was at a loss for words. She did not expect the laid back and usually chatty Earth Skylander to react in such a way. "They teleported themselves to an island we never heard of before, we couldn't-"

"I'm not trying to tell you that you're doing your job wrong, but I think you have trouble learning from your mistakes." Smash Hit pushed the lounger in his arm up when he felt it slowly slipping down before continuing his lecture. "You would have never found them if you kept looking for them like this. And it's been months with the queen now. She hasn't done anything so far and she won't until she's settled down somewhere. And when she does, we will find out about it and stop her, just like we always do."

The Supercharger turned around and left without another word. Nightfall was caught off guard and for the first time had nothing to say in return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chill and Roller Brawl were also done investigating the tropical islands and were ready to head back. Chill walked straight into one direction without speaking a word with Roller Brawl, who awkwardly skated next to her. They have only communicated when necessary during their trip and Roller Brawl didn't enjoy feeling this uncomfortable around her friend.

"You have any plans for the rest of the day?" The roller skater attempted to start a conversation. "The weather is nice, even though I can't stay in the sun for too long and you don't like the heat either, we could do something-"

"I'm going back to the Academy as soon as the mission is done." Chill responded before her friend could finish and continued walking while Roller Brawl slowed down until coming to a halt.

"Chill what happened to you?" Roller Brawl finally asked a question that made the ice warrior stop as well.

"What do you mean?" The Water Skylander's Russian accent made all of her sentences sound harsh and colder than they already were.

"You know exactly what I mean." Roller Brawl was getting tired of Chill's behavior and decided to finally confront her. "For the last months you have been distancing yourself from everyone, even me!" The skater stared at the Skylander's back who didn't feel the need to face her angered ally. "We used to be best friends, don't you remember?"

Chill was silent and didn't move. Roller Brawl desperately looked at her friend, hoping that she would finally talk to her. Suddenly, the warrior turned around and tossed her javelin right past the vampire. Roller Brawl looked back to see a bunch of marine monsters emerging from the water, one of which was just hit by Chill's weapon.

The Undead Skylander clenched her teeth and was about to skate towards them, when a trail of ice spikes suddenly impaled one of the enemies. Roller Brawl looked behind her to see Chill using more advanced ice powers to defeat the enemies in a rather brutal way. That didn't stop her to continue throwing her javelins and creating spikes to pierce through the enemies one after the other. It was a gruesome view, even for an undead such as Roller Brawl. After a few moments, all foes were defeated and their lifeless bodies sunk back into the depths of the sea.

"We should go find Nightfall and Smash Hit." Chill said as cold as always and continued her way.

Roller Brawl sighed before going after her friend, who still didn't give her an answer to her question. But the Skylander wouldn't give up that easily.

* * *

Spyro was inside of the Academy hospital. The dragon has been walking from left to right for minutes on end. He was nervous. Nervous was an understatement. He was utterly anxious and terrified. After Cynder has been resting and the doctors at the hospital have been trying to do everything they can, the results for her condition were finally here. They would finally know whether or not Cynder could ever fly again. Spyro waited in front of her room to receive the news first. The dragoness wanted her closest friend to tell her. Whirlwind soon got out of her main office and approached Spyro. Her expression already told the Skylander that the results were anything but positive.  
After a short conversation, Spyro finally entered Cynder's room where she eagerly laid in her bed waiting for the news.

The undead dragon looked over to her friend who had a neutral expression. No smile, no frown. She didn't want to wait any longer. "And?"

Spyro took a deep breath and sat down next to his friend's bed. He couldn't hide his disappointment any longer. "Whirlwind told me that they have run many tests and considered every possible option, but…"

Cynder's hopeful attitude started to fade while the dragon was hesitating to finish his sentence. "I will never be able to fly again."

Tears started to form in Spyro's eyes as he looked up to his friend. He only shook his head to confirm her assumption.

Cynder inhaled and looked at the peachy orange wall of her room. A despicable color in her opinion. She had the urge to leave the hospital and soar back to the dark and gloomy place that was the Undead Realm, but now she could never do that. She could only walk. Slowly, carefully. If she fell off an island, she would have to rely on others to save her. Cynder started to picture her entire life without the ability to fly and couldn't stop tears from running down her face. Tears which lead to her sobbing and clenching the sheets on her bed with her silver claws, almost tearing it in the process.

Spyro rose up and embraced his friend, who continued to cry and sob on her friend's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Spyro was as devastated as his friend and wanted to do everything he possibly could to help and support her through this hard time.

"Nothing will ever be okay again." Cynder had to inhale loudly and irregularly to not choke while she was sobbing. "First Malefor and now this." She remembered the return of the dragon who kidnapped and raised her to be a harbinger of death all those years ago, and he was still out there. If he ever managed to escape Hex' grasp and attack them again, the dragon wouldn't even be able to properly defend herself against him.

The friends were heartbroken and comforted each other by hugging and crying out all of the feelings and thoughts that were in their heads. Would Cynder truly have to live her life without ever being able to use her wings again? As terrible as it may sound, that was the reality they were currently in, and there was nothing they could do to change that.

* * *

Chill and Roller Brawl soon found Smash Hit relaxing on the beach and enjoying the bright sun, which was slowly disappearing behind a layer of clouds. He held his hands behind his head and looked over to the Skylanders with his one eye before closing it again.

"Where's Nightfall?" Chill asked directly, disturbing the Supercharger during his tanning session.

"She took the Sea Shadow to look for more clues." Smash Hit didn't think about moving in the slightest, even though he could slowly feel the warm sunshine disappearing.

"Golden Queen wasn't here, we checked everything." Roller Brawl wanted to get off the islands as soon as possible now. The monsters and Chill's cold behavior ruined her mood.

The Skylanders then heard something strange beneath the water. They looked at it when suddenly a purple light emerged from the depths and left a black hole behind itself. The Sea Shadow then ascended from the sea and flew above the others' heads, landing on the yellow beach sand.

Nightfall quickly exited her vehicle and rushed to the others. "Watch out!"

Even Smash Hit opened his eye when a great blue leviathan followed the Sea Shadow by jumping out of the water and flying in mid-air. Before anyone else could react, Chill raised both of her hands and created large icy spikes which pierced right through the creature's body. Blood spurted out of the wounds and the fish flinched for a few more moments, before the injuries of the spikes took its last breath.

Everyone, including Nightfall, stared at the dead body in shock and then at Chill, who showed a hint of surprise herself.

"Why did you do that!?" Smash Hit got out of his chair and confronted the warrior. "You just killed one of the rarest creatures in Skylands!"

"It was about to attack us." Chill wanted to justify her actions and looked at Nightfall to confirm her statement.

"It is forbidden to kill them. I wanted to distract it so no one would get harmed." Even the gloomy dreadwalker seemed mortified by the Water Skylander's actions.

Chill finally looked over to Roller Brawl who covered her mouth with her hand in shock. The ice warrior couldn't take it anymore and ran off. The Superchargers looked after her while Roller Brawl decided to follow.  
The clouds in the sky have turned into a dark grey and covered the entire area. Chill ran over one bridge after the other, she wanted to get as far away from her victim and companions as possible. But no matter how fast she ran, she wasn't able to outrun Roller Brawl.

The vampire soon caught up to her. "Chill, stop!"

Chill did as she was told and once again stood there without facing her friend.

"I'm worried about you, Chill." Roller Brawl slowly approached her friend and carefully tried to get closer to her. "We have all hurt and even killed enemies before, but what you're doing… it's too much."

Chill remained silent and didn't move an inch. She stood there as if she was frozen.

"You've been like this for months, and I want to help you, I really do." The Undead Skylander was now almost right behind the guard and stopped moving. "You just have to let me."

Chill clenched her fists and Roller Brawl noticed that she was starting to shake. Suddenly, the Skylander turned around with tears in her eyes. "I can't!"

Out of nowhere, snowflakes gently fell out of the sky and onto the torn friends. Roller Brawl was surprised, but she couldn't focus on that after seeing her friend like this. She knew that Chill needed help. "Why not?"

"I don't deserve your help, or anyone else's." Chill looked down at the ground and held herself with both arms as if she wanted to warm herself up. "I don't deserve anything."

"Don't say that!" Roller Brawl couldn't believe what she heard and decided to put her arms onto Chill's. "You're my friend and a Skylander, you deserve to be happy."

"How could I?" Chill removed her friend's arms by turning back around and looking at her reflection in the water. "How could I after what I've done?"

Roller Brawl was afraid she would hear that. She was aware of how deeply affected Chill was by their visit to the Ice Kingdom and her confrontation with the Snow Queen. She put her hand back onto Chill's shoulder.

"When I defeat those enemies with my spikes, it always reminds me of… her. How I killed her." Chill started to sob but quickly caught herself and repressed her tears. "I killed my queen."

Roller Brawl took a deep breath. The vampire has already tried to calm her down before she completely shut her out, but it seems like Chill would never truly get over it. "You know you did the right thing. She wasn't the queen you remembered. She got corrupted by power and-"

"But I swore to protect her with my life." Chill looked at Roller Brawl's glowing purple eyes and tried to not start crying again like she did many times after they returned from that excursion. "I was supposed to be her guardian."

"I know." Roller Brawl sighed and wasn't sure what to do anymore. She finally came to the idea to look at herself as an example and use her own experiences to help Chill. "I've been where you are before."

"You have?" Chill looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Well, not exactly, but something similar." Roller Brawl was talking about the time her brothers got kidnapped and she blamed herself for that. "I also beat myself up over something that wasn't my fault. I was the victim of the evil intentions of another person. Of course, it can't be compared to your situation, but I realized that by accepting the fact that it happened and that I can't undo it anymore, only then will I be able to fix it."

"But what is there to fix?" Chill used her cold hands to rub the tears out of her eyes.

"You, Chill." She looked at her friend with a soft smile and felt like she finally understood what this was about. "You may not be able to fix your kingdom, but you can fix yourself."

Chill was silent for a few moments. The snow falling from above was slowly starting to disappear and the guardian finally returned a smile after so many months. She stretched her arms out and embraced the vampire in a hug. "Thank you, for not giving up on me."

Roller Brawl returned the hug and was overjoyed that her best friend was finally back. While the friends embraced each other, the dark clouds vanished, and the sun reappeared to complete the warm setting on the beach.

* * *

The two Skylanders returned to the Superchargers, this time Chill looked far livelier and more like her old self.

"Did you two talk things out?" Smash Hit asked as he impatiently waited in front of the Dive Bomber to leave before anyone would notice the impaled leviathan.

"You could say that." Roller Brawl smiled and looked at her friend, who happily returned a smile.

"Then we can go." Nightfall hopped into her vehicle and the others soon followed.

The Skylanders made their way back to the Academy, where Chill and Roller Brawl would finally spend time together again, and occasionally talk about their feelings with each other rather than shutting them out.


	4. Light Literature

Spyro was sitting on the large green chair in front Eon's table. The dragon has been sitting there for a few minutes and started to get bored. He scratched the armrest with his claw until realizing that he was leaving marks and stopped. He soon heard the doors of the office open and Eon's spirit floating towards his own chair to sit down and face the Skylander.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Eon asked his most loyal follower curiously.

"Yeah, I probably should have asked earlier but I didn't get the chance." Spyro had a slight smile as he looked at the ghost of his father figure. "I have been trying to figure out what this transformation thing that happened some months ago is about."

"You mean your awakening?" Eon clearly remembered the day Spyro barged into the room to go on about it for hours before the spirit titled the transformation as an awakening.

"Yes, exactly!" Spyro thought of the day he stood up to the Doom Raiders and teleported them all back to the prison in a matter of seconds after awakening. "I have been trying everything! Training, meditating, even reenacting the situation, but I didn't feel anything."

Eon was silent for a moment and tried to find the right words to ease the dragon's mind. "It is possible that you can only awaken when it's truly necessary." The former leader started to explain. "You were in a life and death situation and you were ready to risk it all to save your allies. There is something inside of you that's far more powerful than you realize, Spyro."

Spyro felt flattered even though that's nothing he hasn't heard before. "You keep telling me I'm special, and I may be the leader of the Skylanders, but I'm just like everyone else here."

"You're wrong." Strangely, Eon disagreed with the humble statement of the Magic Skylander. "You are not like everyone else. And they are not like each other either."

Eon looked outside of his window, which Spyro followed, to look at the Skylanders outside spending time together and enjoying themselves. "You are all unique and special in your own ways, even if you don't feel like it, you are always capable of more than you dare to believe."

Spyro looked back at Eon and smiled once more. A more genuine smile this time. He was surprised to see the spirit suddenly stand up and position himself in front of Spyro.

"I want to show you something." Eon told the dragon as he rose and looked up to see the old man's eyes.

Eon moved his staff in front of him and positioned his other hand over the blue orb on top of it. It glowed in a radiant light, so bright that Spyro had to cover his eyes. As soon as the light faded, Eon reached out with his open hand. Spyro saw a small white orb hovering on top of the ghost's palm, still glowing in a pure white light.

"What is that?" Spyro was in awe and stared at the mysterious object with big eyes.

"It's an Elemental Orb." Eon kept his eyes on the small circular relict as he recalled everything he knew about it. "An ancient artifact I kept for ages. There are orbs for each one of the elements in Skylands, this one is the Orb of Light."

Spyro wanted to touch it by slowly reaching out for it before Eon quickly pulled away.

"A being of another element cannot touch the orb. The effect of any contact is extremely dangerous and could lead to devastating destruction." Eon wanted to make the dangers of the object clear and firmly told Spyro that he could not touch it.

"Why do you have it then?" Spyro asked.

"Back in the day, before any of you were even born, there were threats that overpowered us, nearly destroying the Skylands." The Skylanders knew of the old tales of forces like the Darkness, but they never heard about the details from Eon. "In case the Core of Light would fail, there were the Elemental Orbs which served as a last resort to defeat the evil. Luckily we never had to use them."

"Where are the other orbs?" Spyro had a feeling that Eon was hiding something and that there was a reason why he was telling him all of this now.

"We have lost them." Eon said with a heavy heart and even a hint of disappointment. "Even if we had to use them, the stones are scattered all across Skylands, similar to the Eternal Sources back when the core truly was destroyed." Eon paused once more and thought of his next words. "Spyro, there may have not been any threats recently and the Golden Queen does not require these kinds of measures, but I have a feeling that there is something far more dangerous out there." The spirit looked back at the Skylanders outside and was worried that there might be something that could endanger them. "All I ask of you is that you keep an eye out for any signs of the orbs. It's not urgent, just try to find them if you can."

"Of course, Master Eon." Spyro already looked forward to do something that could really help them defeat the evil in Skylands once and for all. "I will do what I can!"

The dragon was about to leave the office before Eon stopped him. "And Spyro." The dragon turned around. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Spyro didn't move for some seconds and wasn't sure why he would tell him that. The leader knew that those were forces beyond his control, so he didn't question Eon about it and just nodded before soaring out of the room.

* * *

On the nearby air balloon island, the Magic Trap Master Enigma patiently stood next to one of the several aircrafts, staring into the distance. He had already prepared everything for departure, but he was waiting for his companion to arrive. To his surprise, Knight Light suddenly fell from the sky and landed a few feet in front of the magician.

"Are you going on a mission?" The Light Skylander asked eagerly as he took a few steps forward.

"It's a private mission." Enigma answered shortly. "I'm just waiting for-" Before the Trap Master could finish his sentence, someone familiar just stepped onto the island. The sorcerer leaned to the side to see her behind Knight Light. "There she is."

The timelord Déjà Vu has agreed to join Enigma on his casual journey today. However, she was ten minutes late, which left the Trap Master quite irritated.

"I will never stop wondering how you, the only Skylander possessing time powers, manage to be late." Enigma addressed the Magic Skylander who approached the Trap Masters before standing next to Knight Light, who still didn't know what this was all about.

"I'm so sorry Enigma. I was busy finishing up several things at once and I tried helping myself with my past selves, but that didn't really work out." The sorceress was embarrassed, which the others could tell by the shape of her squinted eyes. "I could reverse the minutes I missed if you want."

"No, there's no need for that." Enigma immediately denied since he would rather not get stuck in a time paradox, which was quite possible with Déjà Vu. "Let's just get going."

The Magic Skylanders entered the air balloon Enigma prepared and were about to set off. "Ahem." Knight Light exclaimed a coughing sound before they could leave to get their attention. "Could I come along?"

"Why do you want to join us so badly?" Enigma really wasn't in the mood to have any excess travelers with him, so he tried to get rid of the angel as politely as possible.

"Well, as you may know I am currently under a lot of pressure because of my former superiors, and I would very much like to keep my wings." Knight Light reminded the hooded sorcerer of the knight's current situation. One of his former allies and member of the Guardians, Angelica, threatened to rid him of his wings if he didn't properly fulfill his role as a Skylander. Ever since that day, the Trap Master has been going on missions daily and doubled his training sessions. "I promise I won't bother you. It's just been a very quiet day, and this is the only mission I could find."

"Fine." Enigma finally gave in and allowed Knight Light to follow them. "But there's no more room in the balloon, you'll have to fly alongside us."

"That's fine by me." Knight Light proudly spread his wings and was ready to glide through the skies. "These beauties are the reason I'm doing this anyway."

Enigma sighed before finally taking off, with the angel always flying close by the sorcerers.

* * *

As the day went on and the Skylanders proceeded their missions, trained together or simply enjoyed the nice weather, Sprocket was as usual busy with her machines. However, this time it was more important than ever before. Her tracking machine recently located the Golden Queen by using one of the jewels Sprocket collected after their fight months ago. The engineer didn't know the exact location, only that it was on some distant deserted islands, similar to the Golden Queen's home. The Tech Skylander filled a bag with supplies which she needed for her journey and a small screen that replicated the villain's location from the device.

"All set." The Skylander told herself when she was done packing and ready to leave. She decided not to tell anyone about her discovery or journey, she wanted to take the Golden Queen down by herself. The goldling was worried that that might not be the smartest thing to do, but after their last encounter she just had a feeling that there was something more than just the common rivalry between Skylanders and Doom Raiders.

Before Sprocket could exit her room at the Academy, Smolderdash opened the door leading inside, almost running into the nervous engineer. "Sprocket, there you are! I have been looking all over for you."

Sprocket smiled awkwardly. Smolderdash was a good friend of hers, but she was hoping that no one would see her as she leaves for the journey. "Don't worry, I was just busy with some of my machines." She tried talking herself out of the truth and used the most obvious excuse.

"I see…" The Fire Skylander then directed her sight to the huge backpack on Sprocket's back. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh no, someone just asked me to bring them a backpack with supplies." Sprocket lied. She never liked to lie, but in that moment she didn't see any other way.

Smolderdash tilted her head to look behind the goldling. She saw the blinking machine and was curious as to what was displayed on the dark green screen. Before Sprocket could interfere, the fire being floated over to the device and observed it. She then took notice of the gem inside of it. It took Smolderdash a second to recognize it, but as soon as she did, she was very confused.

"Is that one of Golden Queen's gems?" Smolderdash took another look at it to make sure it really was said gem before facing Sprocket. "Why do you have that?"

"She lost it during the battle." Sprocket finally told the truth for once. "I thought I could make something valuable out of it." And yet another lie that hurt the Skylander's moral code.

Smolderdash stared at the monitor picturing a map with a glowing dot, indicating that it's located something. "Is that… a location machine?"

There was silence before Smolderdash's eyes widened and the Fire Skylander knew what this was about. "You found her!"

"Not so loud!" Sprocket let the bag from her back fall to the ground and approached the excited Skylander. "You weren't supposed to see this."

"Why not?" Smolderdash considered her friend's behavior very strange. "You located the Golden Queen, now we can finally catch her!"

"I don't want everyone to follow me there!" Sprocket finally told Smolderdash her true intentions. "I want to find and capture her on my own."

The Fire Skylander was silent for a second and not sure what to say. "But… why would you do that?" She couldn't figure out the reason for Sprocket's decision. "If a team went after her we could easily defeat her, but on your own…"

"I know it sounds insane and stupid, but I feel like I have to confront her on my own." Sprocket continued to explain herself. "When I fought her, she wasn't able to turn me into gold. Why is that? Everyone else becomes completely frozen by one touch." She has spent countless nights researching about goldlings and even the Golden Queen's heritage to find out why that was. "I think there's something more behind that, and I want to figure out what."

Smolderdash was once again speechless. She trusted Sprocket and respected her decision, but she didn't want her to face the powerful queen on her own when the Skylanders could easily defeat her together. She knew how stubborn the engineer was, so she didn't even try to argue with her, but she did come up with an idea. "Sprocket, I know you want to find out why such a strange thing happened to you. The endless questions you ask yourself…" The fire creature stopped and seemed lost in thoughts, but she shook her head and went back to Sprocket. "But please, please make sure you don't risk your life for this."

Sprocket was quiet. "I promise I won't, I'll be careful."

"Can you just promise me one thing?" Smolderdash asked, to which the inventor nodded. "If you feel like you can't do it on your own and you need backup, call me." The Skylander picked one of the communication devices in Sprocket's room up and pressed it into the goldling's hand. "I will always keep it by my side and as soon as you send me a signal I will be on my way."

"Okay." Sprocket thought that was a good idea. She attached the device onto the side of her bag before putting it back on her shoulders. "I should get going now, the Golden Queen won't wait for me."

Smolderdash looked into Sprocket's eyes before leaning into a hug to embrace her friend. "Good luck." She whispered into the Skylander's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sprocket reassured Smolderdash that she had no reason to worry. "And if things get messy I will make sure to call you."

The engineer gave her friend a soft smile before she turned around and left her room, leaving Smolderdash all by herself in between the countless machines and tools that Sprocket gathered over the years.

* * *

Enigma and Déjà Vu have arrived on a small island in the midst of Skylands, soon followed by Knight Light descending to the ground.

"So, where are the bad guys?" The Light Trap Master pulled out his Traptanium Scythe and readied himself for battle.

"There are no bad guys, Knight." Enigma said stale as he walked alongside Déjà Vu.

The knight was confused. "But didn't you say you were going on a mission?" He made his weapon disappear with the flick of a wrist, turning into sparkles of light.

"Not every mission involves fighting villains." Enigma didn't want to bother with the eager warrior and headed to the place he was looking for.

"Then what are you doing here?" Knight Light looked at both magicians perplexed while walking behind them.

"We travelled to this village because there's supposed to be a library which holds some rare books we couldn't find at the Academy." This time Déjà Vu answered to prevent Enigma from becoming rude.

"Why don't you just go to the Eternal Archives then?" Knight Light mentioned the ancient library which possesses every book imaginable. "You're sure to find your books there."

"We can't just go to the Eternal Archives." Enigma immediately shot that idea down. "Not to mention that it only opens once every century, which means we probably won't see it in our lifetime."

"Gee, Enigma you seriously need to light up a little." Knight Light used his illuminating powers to create a pillar of light above the sorcerer, moved closer to him and grinned so he would get the pun.

"Please just stop talking." Enigma's patience was wearing thin and he was glad to finally arrive at the library of the village. "Let's get this over with."

The Skylanders entered the library ahead of them and were greeted by a small elderly mabu lady who apparently worked there. "Welcome, welcome!" The small creature had a kind and inviting face and Déjà Vu was glad to finally see someone so friendly.

"Hello, we would like to look for certain books in your library." The timelord asked the employee right away so they wouldn't have to waste their time looking for the books.

"Of course, my dear. Just tell me the titles and I will see what I can find." The mabu smiled and looked over to the two equally taller Skylanders next to the sorceress.

"Do you have anything on the Hidden Pathway of Doors?" Enigma asked the mabu.

"Oh yes of course!" The woman answered right away and knew what the magician was looking for. "Many costumers have come here to ask for it."

"Is that so?" Enigma was wondering if his visits with Star Strike might have pulled some unwanted attention towards the realm.

"Yes, now let me show you kids where it is." The mabu woman got up from her chair and slowly walked through the rather big building until she arrived at a shelf which featured books about foreign realms. She got up on her toes and pulled a dark red book out which was titled "The Pathway of Doors".

"Here you go. Take as much time as you need." She handed the book over to Enigma with a smile.

"Thank you." Enigma held the book and stared at the cover for a few moments before opening it and skimming through the pages.

"What do you need the book for?" Knight Light was curious. "Don't you know everything about interdimensional travel?"

"It's impossible to know everything about that Knight Light." Enigma answered without removing his sight from the pages. "And there was a strange occurrence the last time we visited it, I need to find out what that was about." The Magic Skylander didn't want to admit that him and Star Strike had no idea what happened, and they fear that they might have unleashed something dangerous after witnessing a dark spirit storm out of a door and the entire realm collapsing.

"Did you and Star ever open that door? She has been very quiet ever since you returned." Déjà Vu used to be a good friend of the mysterious alien, but she has grown very distant from everyone since their last excursion.

"No, it was another failure." Enigma lied to answer the question without having to elaborate on what happened.

Knight Light looked over to the Skylander with purple pigtails and saw that she was looking through books in the cooking section. "Déjà Vu?" He took a step closer before she finally pulled out a book about different ways to cook an egg.

"There it is!" The timelord exclaimed with relief. "I have been looking for this for ages!"

Knight Light didn't question her choice of books any further and decided to look through the library himself. The angel was never much into reading, as he preferred to spend his time training or soaring through the air, especially with the pressure that's currently on him. However, he caught a glimpse of a section in the library that woke his interest. It was the historic section, featuring books about all kinds of different historical events and myths in Skylands. He kept his eyes on a book which looked like it was made out of solid gold. The Trap Master pulled it out to see that the cover was decorated with a shimmering golden material. "The History of the Royal Goldling Family". The knight never heard of such a book and wanted to read what it was about. He soon realized that it documented the ancient line of royal goldlings which lived in the Golden Desert, just like the Golden Queen.

"That's the right book. We can go." Enigma closed the book he was holding and made his way out of the library. He wanted to discuss it in private with Star Strike.

Déjà Vu grabbed her book as well and quickly followed the magician. Meanwhile Knight Light was so sunk in his book that he didn't even notice the absence of the Magic Skylanders. When he looked up and noticed that they were gone, he quickly dashed out of the library to not lose them.

"Have a nice day!" The mabu lady shouted after the Skylanders. "Should I have asked them for a library pass?" She asked herself a few seconds later but quickly forgot due to her short-term memory caused by her age.

The book Knight Light read was left open on the table. He had just gotten to a page which informed readers about a member of the royal family that changed the course of history forever. She was commonly referred to as the Golden Princess.


	5. Queen Midas

The Golden Queen has spent hours and hours wandering through an endless desert. After months of travelling and avoiding getting caught, the villainess thought that she had finally reached her home. However, she soon came to the realization that it was just a random desert without a single palace in sight.

"Curse this no name desert! I should have never gotten onto that ship that brought me here." The queen mumbled to herself as she continued to stomp through the yellow sand.

The sun was burning, unbearable for any regular creature. Luckily, goldlings were not as sensitive to the heat and could easily withstand such high temperatures and the lack of hydration.

"There is absolutely nothing useful in this desert!" The woman once again talked to herself and began to regret her choice of abandoning the Doom Raiders and going her own path.

Golden Queen squinted her eyes when saw something shimmer in the distance. Filled with new hope, she quickly ran over to the object. With greed in her eyes she reached a sphere made out of pure gold which was sticking out of the sand. She leaned down and was about to grab the valuable treasure, but it was stuck. At first, she thought it must be too heavy, but even after using her powers without any success the desperate queen knew that something was off. Then she suddenly had an idea. Golden Queen took a couple of steps back and focused on the golden ball. She raised her hands slowly and the entire ground started to shake. It was like an earthquake, the grains of sand were thrown up into the air and spiraled like a cloud of dust. The goldling smiled as the object started to move upwards, revealing that it was part of an entire palace buried underneath the sand. After a few more moments of the queen moving the entire building up, it stood in its full glory again.

"Finally, something I can work with!" The queen smiled sinisterly as she ascended onto the steps leading to the entrance of the palace. This could be the beginning of her new reign.

* * *

_The Golden Queen's reign over her home, the Golden Desert, has lasted for many years. She was the youngest member of the royal goldling family who ruled over the land for as long as anyone can remember. The king and queen were just and wise rulers, treating their subjects with respect and generosity. Gold was their most prized possession, but the rulers were not greedy since it was common in their land. Instead, they distributed their gift to the rest of the world. Legends even say that they were the source for all gold in Skylands. But their daughter, at the time named Golden Princess, was not as benevolent as her parents. Even though they wanted to raise her to be a good-hearted person, her greed always got the best of her, until there was nothing left that they could do._

The royal guards in front of the Golden Princess' room stood there patiently, but neither of them could hide their fear. The goldling spawn was stomping through her room as if she was trying to break through the very floor. It was her 16th birthday and the princess was outraged by the gift her parents have given her.

"A book!?" She yelled for the fourth time in less than a minute. "What in Skylands am I supposed to do with a book!?"

The bratty teenager threw the piece of literature against the wall before it dropped down to the ground, falling open on a certain page. After scoffing some more about the ridiculous gift, the Golden Princess wanted to pick the book back up and throw it into the nearest pit. However, as soon as she laid eyes on the open page, the princess became interested. It was a book about her family's ancestors and the page documented the reign of the mysterious King Midas, who was assumed to be the first goldling. She held the book in her hands and read through the many words and sentences. The princess reached a part which said that the ancient king possessed never before seen powers that could turn anything he touched to pure gold. The girl's red jewel eyes sparkled in an eager light.

Golden Princess slammed the door to her room open, causing the guards outside to jump up in surprise. She made her way through the dark halls of the Golden Palace until she reached the outside, strolling to one of many small brick walls surrounding the building where she would be at peace. One more time, the princess read through the paragraph about the former king turning objects and even living beings into gold, before putting the book aside and focusing on the structure in front of her.  
She closed her eyes and stretched her hand out, thinking of nothing but gold. The girl attempted to activate her powers by shaking her hand, but without any success. She opened her eyes just to see the wall still in its plain dusty state, without any hint of gold. The goldling punched the air with frustration before her entire skin started to glow in the sunlight. Finally, a beam of golden energy bolted out of her hands and hit the wall. It instantly turned into solid gold and the princess interrupted her tantrum to smile with pure joy after seeing the result. The Golden Princess grabbed the book and hurried back to the palace, she wanted to prove to her parents that she is the only one truly worthy of the throne.

* * *

It didn't take the Golden Princess long to reach the throne room where her mother and father, the current rulers of the Golden Desert, have spent most of their day. With the book tightly in her greedy hand, the princess walked up to them and caught everyone's attention.

"Mother, father, I want the throne!" The Golden Princess said without any hesitation and full confidence in herself.

The parents looked at each other blankly before looking back at their daughter and laughing. "Sweetie, we've talked about this." The humored father responded. "You are to wait in line to take seat on the throne. You are the youngest of your siblings, so you will be the last to inherit it."

"That doesn't matter!" The princess stomped her foot so heavily that an echo travelled through the entire area. "I am the most deserving of the throne, and I will prove it to you!"

The goldling looked over to one of the guards, who returned a rather frightened look. She held her hand up and closed her eyes to focus. In a few short moments, the princess shot a golden ray straight at the guard which turned him into a golden statue. She smiled upon that transformation.

The king and queen were shocked. They just witnessed their daughter wielding powers which haven't been seen since King Midas. "Who taught you that?" The mother asked completely bewildered.

"He did!" The Golden Princess opened the page in the book about the first king Midas and presented it to her parents. "I am the chosen descendant to possess his powers!"

The rulers were at a lack for words and could only look at each other baffled. "We gave you the book to learn about your ancestors, not to revive his legacy!" The king said in a stern voice.

"But he was the first king and I have his powers!" The princess immediately argued against her father. "I should be-"

"Enough!" The king silenced his stubborn child and stood up from the throne. "Go to your room! We need to have a talk about this in private."

The Golden Princess inhaled furiously and twirled around to run back into her room. Meanwhile the other guards observed their frozen companion and tried to reverse the mysterious transformation.

* * *

The king stepped into his daughter's room and sat onto the large bed, which was covered with all kinds of jewels and other valuable accessories.

"Goldy." The king addressed his daughter with her nickname that only the parents knew of. "I am glad you took the time to read through the book we gave you, but there is something you must know about King Midas."

The princess was in her bed rolling her eyes at her father's words. She just wanted the conversation to be done with so she could continue to argue about her heritage of the throne.

"King Midas was a very… ruthless king." The worried king began and remembered the dark tales his own parents told him about their ancestor. "He was gifted with the power to turn anything he touched to gold, but he decided to abuse them. He started to turn the food and water into gold whenever he was in a bad mood, and it got to the point where he turned his subjects into statues as well." The father was very concerned and scared about his daughter repeating that mistake. "I don't want you to go down that path as well. I know that you're frustrated you won't get the chance to be queen because you're the youngest, but being a princess also grants you a lot of power and-"

"Who said I will never be queen?" The Golden Princess finally spoke up and looked her father in the eyes.

The king sighed and wanted his spawn to understand that she can't have everything. "Goldy, it's highly unlikely that you will outlive your youngest brother before you get onto the throne-"

"I don't care about that!" The princess raised her voice and a glowing light emitted from her body. "I have those powers for a reason. They were lost for centuries, but I discovered them again, that's why I should be queen next!"

"Goldy, enough of this nonsense!" The king lost his soft attitude and felt it was time to use other measures to put the princess in her place. "You will follow the rules just like everyone else and wait on your time, with or without powers!"

"I will not!" The young goldling yelled and glowed even brighter. "I will become the next ruler!"

"You will not!" The father countered. He raised himself from the bed and had enough of his daughter's tantrum. "You are to stay in your room until I tell you otherwise, understood?"

"No!" The princess clenched her teeth and denied her father even further. "If I won't be the next queen… then I will be the queen right now!"

She stretched out both of her arms and shot a powerful golden ray at the king, turning him into a statue immediately. Instead of panicking or feeling remorse, the sinister goldling smiled and stepped out of her room to finally take what she believes is rightfully hers.

* * *

The young princess arrived at the throne room where her mother was patiently waiting on the king to return.

"Where's your father?" The queen asked slightly concerned after seeing her daughter's satisfied gleam in her eyes.

"He won't be coming back." The Golden Princess answered, leaving her mother without words.

"What have you done?" The queen rose from her chair and approached the princess. "Tell me!"

The Golden Princess grabbed her mother's wrist as soon as she got close enough and slowly started to turn her into gold. "The same thing I will do to you." She started to glow, and before the queen could react, she ended up as a golden statue as well. The merciless teenager then looked up and saw the crown on top of her mother's head. She reached up to grab it and put it on her own head, symbolizing that she was the new queen.

The Golden Princess went on and froze the guards, allowing her to walk up the stairs to the throne and sit on it. The princess smiled as she was now the highest ranked member of the family, and no one could take that away from her.  
The subjects of the kingdom were summoned to the throne room to witness the chilling sight of the frozen queen and guards and the greedy princess sitting on top of the king's throne.

"Where is the king?" One of the citizens asked.

"He's gone." Golden Princess answered while one of the remaining guards carried the king's golden body into the throne room, leaving everyone in utter shock.

"You are speaking to your new superior, peasants!" The Golden Princess didn't hesitate to make her position clear and already set the tone for her reign. "You may address me as the Golden Queen."

The following years have been the darkest the kingdom has known since King Midas' reign of terror. The Golden Queen was ruthless and couldn't care less for her subjects. She denied them any privileges that her parents allowed them before and only cared about the gold they brought her. Everyday, all of the citizens would have to pay the queen with all of the gold they could find in the desert, otherwise they would end up as one of her golden statues that she proudly set up around her palace. Her older siblings were banished from the desert and never seen again, leaving the Golden Queen as the last sole ruler of the kingdom. Her reign has reached the point where her subjects starved to death and their lifeless bodies could be found in the hot sand of the Golden Desert. However, the queen knew that she couldn't do everything on her own, so she used ancient magic to revive the citizens as undead soldiers, leaving them no choice but to serve her.

* * *

The Golden Queen's reign went on for many decades, centuries even. With undead soldiers guarding the entire desert and keeping intruders from getting too close to the palace. It wasn't until one day, the former pharaoh and ruler of the Golden Desert, Grave Clobber, returned from the dead just to find his kingdom in the clutches of the goldling queen. He and his brothers ruled long before the line of goldlings, but due to their dysfunctional relationship they ruined each other and left the kingdom without any ruler, allowing Midas to take over all those years ago.

Grave Clobber arrived at the Golden Palace, where he was able to get past all the guards, mostly by beating them to dust. When he reached the throne room, the Golden Queen was outraged to see a stranger who dared to face her.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The queen stood up and started to glow in her rage. "I will not tolerate any intruders! Guards!"

The few remaining soldiers who were meant to protect their queen hurried to the throne room, but they were all intimated by the mummy's presence. "What are you doing in my palace?" He finally asked the goldling.

"Excuse me?" Golden Queen spit the words out to express her outrage. "I am the Golden Queen, ruler of the Golden Desert. I don't know, nor do I care who you are, but you will obey me!"

"I am Grave Clobber, pharaoh and ruler of the Golden Desert." The hefty being didn't even think about giving up his kingdom just because his brothers buried him alive and he couldn't escape for hundreds of years. "And you will give me my kingdom back."

The Golden Queen laughed. A hollow, wicked laugh that echoed through the entire building. "You must have taken a wrong turn looking for your tomb." The queen teased the emotionless mummy. "Bad Juju! Take care of this!"

Upon those words, the spirit emerged from the sand which was present throughout the entire palace. With a staff in her skeletal hand and a swift movement, she teleported herself right next to the queen. "How may I be of service, your highness?"

"Use your magic on this imbecile so that he follows my orders without hesitation." Golden Queen didn't want to waste any more of her time and turned around while her servant fulfilled her demand.

"Gladly, my queen." Bad Juju was about to cast a spell on the mummy that would turn him into one of Golden Queen's slaves.

"Wait!" Grave Clobber interrupted the process and caused the Golden Queen to stop from walking away. He realized that he stood no chance against the queen and her minions, so he bargained. "I can make you an offer."

The goldling slightly turned her head so that she could see the mummy from the corner of her eye. "I'm listening."

"I know the desert. I know all of its secrets and hidden treasures. If you let me rule by your side, we could expand our kingdom and conquer all of Skylands!" While he would prefer to rule the Golden Desert on his own again, he was willing to share it with Golden Queen rather than being one of her mindless servants.

"Why would I want to share what belongs to me?" The queen turned around again to look Grave Clobber into his hollow yellow eyes. "Then you would take all of my gold! I did not collect gold for all those years just so someone could take it away from me!" The queen stomped her foot with such force that a small crack appeared underneath her. The insatiable greed for the mineral was all that was on the goldling's mind. She didn't care about the benefits of another experienced ruler, all she wanted was gold.

"Gold?" Grave Clobber was confused about the queen's absurd obsession. "Gold will have no use to you when your kingdom falls apart and gets taken over."

"Nonsense!" The goldling yelled furiously, stomping once more and spreading the crack. "Gold is the most powerful weapon anyone can have!" While gold has always been of great value in the kingdom, the queen's parents were never as greedy as their daughter and always tried to keep her from becoming like this. "We all live because of gold. You need gold to eat, you need gold to sleep, you even need gold for love!" A toxic mindset that was natural to the goldling was that you could buy anyone's love with enough gold. The fact that her parents used the gold found in the desert to help others and thus gain respect and a certain position in society gave her the impression that it was the ultimate form of power. "There is nothing I desire more than gold! It is the purest of all minerals and the most wanted product in all of Skylands!" The goldling smiled with greed as she looked around herself and saw all the gold surrounding her. She wanted to have as much of it as possible, even going as far as to create a golden river running through the throne room underneath her. "I don't need the power of ruling over the Skylands! I already have the greatest power! Gold is power!"

With her final sentence the Golden Queen raised her foot once again, just to let it sink to the ground with such power that the floor underneath her gave in. Before Bad Juju or the queen could react, she fell through the stone floor and landed in the river of liquid gold. Bad Juju gazed through the hole with shock. She could see a few air bubbles rise to the surface until they disappeared. There was no sign of the queen.

Grave Clobber felt no sympathy and instead of looking for the queen, he approached the throne.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bad Juju held her staff tightly and hovered in front of the chair.

"I'm taking back what's mine." Grave Clobber wasn't in the mood to argue and simply pushed the spirit aside. Before he could take seat on the throne however, Bad Juju cast her spell on the mummy, causing him to stop and turn around.

"You will not do anything as long as the queen doesn't tell you to." Those were the words the mummy would live by from that moment onward. Just another one of Golden Queen's loyal subjects.

Even though Golden Queen possessed the rare golden powers, the goldling wasn't able to free herself from the shimmering substance she fell into and turned into a golden statue herself. Her servants didn't know how to help her, so they decided to create a pedestal on top of her throne and put her onto it, serving as nothing more than a glorified decoration.  
Many years after that, due to a mysterious event, the queen was set free and more powerful than ever before. She searched for more villainous creatures that would help her conquer the Skylands to reclaim all the gold that has been stolen from her home. They were later known as the Doom Raiders.

* * *

Now the Golden Queen has finally found another place she could claim for herself. After the temple emerged from the sand and she entered it, the goldling recognized it right away. It was one of the royal family's former domains. Under King Midas' reign the people of the desert lived here and followed his every order. Legends have it that it used to be one of the mighty Arkeyan's temples.  
The Golden Queen was delighted and soon found the throne in the heart of the building. It was even more glorious and intimidating than the one at home. She knew that if she wanted to rule the Skylands and claim all the gold for herself, she would have to build an army. She sat down on the throne, as that was the place where she came up with the best ideas. She then noticed something shimmering in one of the corners of the hall. It looked mechanical, almost robotic. Her jewel eyes opened wide when she realized exactly what that was. The legends were true after all. The queen started to laugh. It echoed throughout the entire palace and got louder with each passing moment. The wicked sound could be heard beyond the thick walls and far into the deserted land. The villainess finally found a way to win.


	6. True Self

Several months have passed since Cynder's critical wing injury and the dragon has spent them all at the Academy hospital. Now, she was finally allowed to leave, but without the ability to fly anymore. The door to her room was open and she was free to go whenever she wanted, but the Skylander couldn't get herself out of bed. A life without flying, unimaginable. She asked for every possible option, but all of them had a risk of failing her wings during flight. Cynder looked outside of the window, birds glided elegantly through the sky. The Undead Skylander sighed before turning her head to the door again, where she spotted Whirlwind passing by. She thought about the unicorn dragon for a moment, until it sparked an idea.

"Whirlwind!" Cynder called after the head of the hospital.

Whirlwind stopped and looked inside. She entered and stood in the middle of her patient's room. "Do you need anything, Cynder?" The Air Skylander was normally quite friendly and open, but as soon as she faced Cynder she looked like any doctor that doesn't truly care for their patient's well-being.

After seeing the look on her face, Cynder wasn't sure anymore if talking to Whirlwind was a good idea, but it was her last hope. "I know you told me that there is nothing you can do about my wing, and I don't want to bother you anymore." Whirlwind didn't blink an eye and neutrally stared at Cynder who hesitated to continue. "But I know what your horn is capable of. Maybe you could-"

"I'm sorry Cynder, but you know very well that I only use my powers in lethal emergencies." Whirlwind was known for her healing abilities that she could perform with the rainbow magic from her horn, but she didn't use them for any simple trifle. "I am sorry that you won't be able to fly anymore, but I can't help you. You will have to learn to live with it."

Without giving her another look, the feathered dragon turned around and was about to visit her next client. Cynder couldn't let her leave just like that, she knew the true reason behind her behavior. "This is about what I did, isn't it?"

Whirlwind halted. She took a deep breath and remembered what the dragoness was talking about. "I'm treating you like I would treat any other patient." Even though that wasn't entirely true, Whirlwind wanted to move on. "It's nothing personal."

The dragon finally left and Cynder was alone again. There were many things that the Undead Skylander regrets, but none of them got close to what she did to Whirlwind all those years ago.

* * *

_Many hundred years ago, before Eon has even funded the current Skylanders, Cynder still served under Malefor. As the Black Dragon, she spread terror and destruction across the entire Skylands and it wasn't until Malefor was defeated and Spyro freed her that she could be herself and become a Skylander. But there was a time when the dragon grew curious and asked Malefor for a favor._

Cynder just entered the cold fog that covered the top of the underworld. Even though the world knew her as the Black Dragon, her real name has always been Cynder, but the only one to ever call her that was the Undead King Malefor. She flew in between the dangerous rocks and caves that were present throughout the entire underworld, until she finally reached her home. The dark energy that covered her body looked like black smoke, fading as it moved upwards with sharp motions. That look made her almost invisible in the dark area, only her striking white eyes could always be seen.  
Malefor has been waiting for his most dangerous ally. The giant dragon wore no armor back then, everyone could see the pale purple scales on his body and the several scars he has gained over centuries of trying to take over Skylands.

"You're late." Malefor's first words after his servant returned from another day of terrorizing innocent people. "What took you so long?"

"They fought back." Cynder's voice was raspy, almost distorted. She practically hissed the words with such a dark tone that you could feel it running down your spine.

"It looks like they are finally foolish enough to defend themselves." Malefor chuckled, no one in Skylands could match his powers so far, and he didn't think anyone ever would. "If they value their lives, they will surrender to me. It's just a matter of time."

Cynder didn't want to admit it, but she always wanted to know why she had to attack and torture people in order for Malefor to be happy. She didn't understand why he barely gets out of his cave to face them himself. Even though she's had years behind her, deep inside the dragoness did feel guilt. She could never tell Malefor that though. After all, he did raise her like his own daughter.

"Master." The Black Dragon started to speak. "Why do I always have to hurt people?"

"What kind of question is that?" The king was displeased with the behavior of the dragon that he took under his wing for so many years. "That's what your powers are for. Once they realize that they stand no chance they will give in."

"What if I don't want to keep terrorizing them?" Cynder was full of confidence but lost it as soon as she saw the look on Malefor's face.

"Are you denying me?" The villain towered himself over the relatively small dragon and threatened her in case she thought of betraying him.

"No, of course not! I just want to know what those beings are like, maybe there's an easier way to convince them." Cynder gulped and moved backwards, afraid that she would get punished for her disobedience.

Malefor looked at his intimidated minion for a few more moments before smiling sinisterly. "You're right."

"I am?" Cynder was surprised and raised her head up to hear more.

"Yes, maybe you should look for another way." Malefor was a master of manipulating others to achieve his goals, and Cynder was no exception. "It's time for you to see what this world is truly like."

Malefor inhaled and gathered his undead energy before spewing an enormous purple flame right at Cynder. The dragon shielded herself with her wings and thought that this would be her end, but after Malefor stopped, she was still alive. Cynder opened her eyes and saw that her wings were no longer pitch black but shades of purple. She looked at her claws and tail, purple scales all over her body. Her eyes had icy blue pupils and the undead energy that she emitted was gone, this was her true self.

"What did you do?" Cynder still observed herself and couldn't believe her eyes.

"I removed the undead aura that you possessed for all those years. This is your pure body." Malefor felt pity for his daughter figure looking so pathetically weak, but he wanted to grant her the wish of seeing the Skylands from a different perspective. "Now go, see for yourself what it's like to be one of them. And do not disappoint me."

"I won't master, I promise." Cynder smiled with genuine joy before ascending into the air and swirling upwards, exiting the underworld.

Malefor was certain that his plan would succeed and that this would eliminate any doubts Cynder had. She would see the Skylands that despises the undead ever since he could remember.

* * *

Cynder was soaring through the sky with a feeling she never felt before. For the first time in her life she could do whatever she wanted, not listening to any orders. No one recognized the Black Dragon and didn't look twice when they saw the cheerful dragon fly by. She inhaled the fresh air that she felt across her face and that allowed her to gently glide in between the clouds. She looked up to see something strange. It was a circular bow spanning across the sky in every imaginable color. Cynder has never seen something this beautiful before. Suddenly, she felt herself colliding with something. The dragon was crashing down before she caught herself and spread her wings to keep herself from falling. When she looked up, she saw a creature with pale blue feathers approach her.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The worried dragon was in front of the reformed Cynder and felt embarrassed for her clumsiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cynder shook her head as she stared into the other dragon's dark blue eyes with light blue irises bolting from side to side nervously. "I was just so mesmerized by that… thing." Cynder looked up to gaze at the fascinating appearance once more and get lost in its colors.

"You mean the rainbow?" The creature was humored by the fact that she didn't know what it was and smiled. "It's actually mine."

"You own it?" Cynder made big eyes after hearing that the stranger owned something like that.

The feathered dragon laughed. "No, I made it." She then proceeded to light up the horn on top of her forehead and shoot a colorful beam, creating another rainbow across the sky.

"Wow." Cynder was fascinated and couldn't keep her eyes off the incredible sight. She looked over to her newfound friend and realized that they didn't know each other's names yet. "I'm Cynder, by the way."

"Whirlwind." The dragon hybrid smiled and was glad to have found a companion that was so amazed by her powers. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

The two dragons decided to spend the rest of the day together. Cynder told Whirlwind that she's not familiar with many parts of Skylands and Whirlwind was happy to give her a tour of her homeland.  
High up in the clouds, there were the Dragon Isles. A collection of islands featuring many ancient buildings and sculptures. It was the home of many dragons, who all greeted Cynder as she flew by.  
Down below, there was the Valley of the Unicorns. Islands, all connected so that the flightless creatures could cross and visit each other. They were delighted to see Whirlwind leave a rainbow trail behind her as she passed by.

Whirlwind was the daughter of one of the mightiest dragon warriors on the isles and one of the most beautiful unicorns of the valley. Her father showed her how to maneuver herself through the skies while her mother taught her how to handle her powers. They were a happy family. However, the others of their kind weren't as fond of the hybrid. For many years she was shunned by both races and excluded, making her feel miserable. But after showing them how amazing a combination between two different species can be, everyone had a change of heart and finally accepted the unicorn dragon.

The two friends flew some more together, laughing and sight seeing everything that Whirlwind could show Cynder. They soon reached a foggy area, making it hard for the dragons to see.

"Where are we now, Whirlwind?" As the Black Dragon, Cynder would usually use the fog to her advantage, but she could barely see anything with her regular eyes.

"I'm not sure." Whirlwind squinted her eyes as well to see, until she finally recognized the place. The dragon slowed down as her pupils shrunk and her eyes opened wide. Cynder looked over to her friend and wasn't sure what was happening, until they finally exited the fog and arrived at islands covered with ruins. "No…" Whirlwind landed on top of the biggest island and looked around herself.

"Where are we exactly?" Cynder observed the place as well and was slightly disturbed by all the destruction surrounding them, it was a dark turn from the cheerful landscapes they just visited.

Whirlwind didn't say a word and only walked forward, pure horror in her eyes. Cynder could tell that she wasn't afraid, but rather sad. They finally arrived at a spot where Whirlwind stopped and sat down. It was a large ruin, which seemed to be the remains of a house. The roof crumbled down onto the floor and the shards of the glass window was scattered across the debris, it was a gruesome sight. "This was my home." Whirlwind finally answered with tears forming in her eyes.

Cynder was in shock. She looked at her friend whose tears were now running down her face and dripped to the ground. "What happened?" Cynder asked in a curious, but gentle tone.

"It was a day like every other." Whirlwind's voice was shaking from the crying, but she tried her best to tell the tragic story. "Me and my parents were at home spending time together, when suddenly we heard thunder."

Cynder experienced many storms throughout her life, but she remembered one which was unlike any other. Something about this place reminded her of it.

"We thought it was just a regular storm, but then we heard screaming." Whirlwind inhaled abruptly as even more tears appeared in her eyes. "I rushed over to the door to see what was going on and as soon as I opened it…"

The dragon broke down while sobbing and Cynder immediately put her claw on her friend's shoulder to comfort her. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it."

Whirlwind shook her head and insisted to finish. "I turned around and all I saw were those dark flames."

Cynder slowly moved her claw away and started to remember something, but she didn't know why.

"It was an attack on our peaceful village. Unicorns and dragons alike were killed, dozens." Whirlwind built herself back up and stopped her sobbing. The tears in her eyes decreased and her expression suddenly became furious, clenching her teeth and arching her eyebrows. "It was the Black Dragon."

Cynder was paralyzed. With that name, she finally remembered. Years ago, Malefor ordered her to destroy the village of the dragons and unicorns. This was that same village. She killed dozens of innocent creatures, including Whirlwind's parents, but the survivor didn't know that. Whirlwind has spent the day with the murderer of her parents, showing her what she has done and sharing everything with her. Cynder felt beyond terrible, she couldn't bear being close to the hybrid. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Whirlwind looked up and before she could say a word the dragoness was gone. Cynder now realized why Malefor allowed her to go on this trip. He wanted her to see what a monster she truly was and how much damage she has caused. The dragon wiped the tears out of her eyes as she speeded back to her home, the underworld.

* * *

In Malefor's lair, the disturbed Cynder finally returned. Furiously she landed on the cold ground and approached her father figure who has patiently been waiting for her.

"And, how did it go?" Malefor already knew that Cynder would be upset, but he didn't expect it to this extent.

"How could you!?" The dragoness yelled at the top of her lungs. "How could you make me do all those terrible things?"

"Cynder, calm down." Malefor wasn't concerned in the slightest and wanted to hear about his minion's latest experience. "What did you see?"

"Destruction, chaos, death!" Cynder was in rage. She wasn't only angry at the king, but also at herself for allowing him to use her like that. "You raised me to be a weapon, a messenger of death. They didn't deserve to die!"

"I knew you'd manage to fail at the simplest mission." Malefor was rather annoyed than angered after seeing how resistant his most deadly assistant has become. "And besides, I never forced you to do anything, you willingly followed my orders."

"Because I had no choice!" Cynder looked around herself and finally saw the truth. She saw all the skulls and bones around the area and realized that the scars on Malefor's body were not scars from brave battles, but scars created by innocent creatures that tried to defend themselves. And she was just as bad as him. "You saved me before I even hatched just to do this to me?"

Malefor laughed after hearing that sentence. He always told Cynder that he saved her from a deadly fate in her homeland, but he actually kidnapped her after slaughtering most of her kind. "I never saved you, foolish child. I stole you."

"What?" Cynder was confused about that statement. She thought about it and suddenly it all made sense. She was just like Whirlwind, her real parents were killed and she was left alone and defenseless, the perfect opportunity for Malefor to gain an ally. "You never wanted to save me?" She asked that question with disbelief, but deep inside she always knew that it was the truth.

"Of course not." Malefor finally told the truth for once. "You stem from a rare kind of dragons and your powers were too great to pass out on."

Cynder couldn't believe it. Her entire life was a lie. She didn't grow up with her real parents, but instead became one of the most feared creatures in all of Skylands. The dragon clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. She took a deep breath before looking up and into Malefor's wicked eyes. "I hate you."

"Good." Malefor's final word before he charged up his flame breath and once again unleashed it towards Cynder.

The Undead King transformed her back into the Black Dragon, this time suppressing her free will completely and making her nothing more than a hate driven puppet of dark energy that only lived to kill.

* * *

In the present, after Cynder was freed from Malefor's wicked curse and found her true self, she was still laying in her bed, staring at the door leading into her room. Whirlwind was her last chance to fix her wing, but she couldn't expect such a favor from her after what she's done, and she knew that. To her surprise however, the feathered hybrid returned to her room.  
Cynder looked at her. They didn't exchange a word. She was about to ask why she returned, but then Whirlwind spoke up.

"Did you want to do it?" Whirlwind lost her cold attitude and was as vulnerable as the day the dragons met. "Did you want to kill my parents?"

"No, Whirlwind of course not." Cynder was baffled that she would even think that, but she didn't blame her. She did unspeakable things as the Black Dragon, things she could never make up for. "I regret everything I've done as the Black Dragon, everything."

"But you did it anyway." Whirlwind was angry, but it was overwhelmed by the sadness in her voice. "You took countless innocent lives."

"I didn't have a choice." Cynder wasn't trying to justify her actions, but she wanted to explain her side of the story. "Malefor kidnapped me. He raised me to be a weapon, a killer. I never knew what was wrong and what was right until the day I met you and saw what I did, then I finally realized."

"Then why did you go back to him?" Whirlwind used her claws to wipe the tears out of her eyes and calmed down. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"He would've found me." Cynder thought about running away, but that could have lured Malefor out and he would've killed even more. "And I wanted to confront him, but he had full control over me. There was nothing I could do, I'm sorry."

Whirlwind inhaled and closed her eyes before opening them again and looking at Cynder without anger or sadness, but more so relief. "When Spyro told us that the Black Dragon would join the Skylanders, I was furious. I wanted to confront whoever they were and…"

Cynder sensed by the tone of her voice what she wanted to do, but Whirlwind couldn't get the words through her lips.

"When I saw that it was you, I was confused. Then I became angry, I felt betrayed." Whirlwind looked at the window next to Cynder to see the sun shining through the glass. "I didn't want anything to do with you, but I watched you. I was afraid that you had evil intentions, but I was wrong."

Cynder felt relieved after hearing that the dragon didn't believe that she was truly evil after all, but she also didn't understand why.

"You worked so hard to prove to everyone that you're not the Black Dragon anymore and that this is who you truly are." Whirlwind could form her mouth into a slight smile as she looked at the friend she lost over the years. "I believe you that the Black Dragon was just Malefor's creation, not the dragon who's sacrificed her wings to protect her allies."

They both looked at the broken wing. It was upsetting to see it so limp and lifeless, constantly reminding the Undead Skylander that she could never use it again. Before Cynder looked back at the unicorn, who moved closer to the injured wing. Her horn started to glow, and she lowered her head to touch Cynder's wing with it. The Skylander's eyes opened wide as she witnessed Whirlwind using her powers to magically undo the damage and heal the wing.

Whirlwind raised her head and moved away to give Cynder some space. The dragoness tried to move her wing, and after months of failed attempts, it finally worked. She could move it in every possible direction, and she didn't feel any pain while doing so. Whirlwind smiled while watching the overjoyed dragon flap her wings, nearly hitting the ceiling in the process. "You deserve this, you've proven that."

Cynder stopped her movements and looked over to Whirlwind with a happy smile. She knew that she could never fix the damage she's done, but she wanted to try her best to prevent anything like that from happening again. "Thank you."

With a nod, Whirlwind excused herself and left the room, going on to fulfill her other duties in the hospital. Meanwhile Cynder finally threw the sheets on top her body aside and sprinted out of bed. Right away, she used her wings to dash through the hallway and out into the open. She flew high up into the sky and inhaled the air. She has never been this happy to fly again, and she would never forget Whirlwind's gesture.

* * *

Deep down below even the lowest of islands was the underworld. As gloomy and cold as always, it was covered with fog protecting it from unwanted visitors. Deep in the heart of the unsettling place, was the Creepy Citadel, one of the underworld's most prominent structures.  
Malefor has spent the last few months there, unwillingly. The dragon was sitting on the edge of one of the many bridges leading to the castle and looked upwards. With a swift flap of his wings, the Undead King rose up into the air and flew at an immense speed. He kept his eyes on the dark surroundings and focused on an opening in the distance. Moments before he could reach it, something hit him right in the spine. The dragon roared in pain as his wings were bombarded with undead magic, until he could no longer keep himself in the air and crashed down onto a nearby decaying island.

"You're not going anywhere on my watch." A haunting voice appeared behind him.

The dragon turned his head to see Hex, who held a skull engulfed with purple energy in her hand to threaten him. "You can't keep me here forever. I will find a way to escape!"

Hex responded to that by using her magic to pull Malefor's head right in front of her. Even though she was just the size of his muzzle, the witch had the dragon fully under her control. "If you ever try that again I will tear your wings off your body and bury you alive." She released him before she floated back to the citadel that she resides in during her stay in the underworld. "You may have tricked me with the immortal bond that you forged, but now you will pay the price for it."

Malefor looked after the sorceress as she entered the building and retreated to her chamber. She was able to keep him from escaping for months now, but the dragon started to come up with another idea to escape the underworld and finally wreak havock across Skylands.


	7. Biochemical Daughter

The shimmering blue door leading inside Cloudcracker Prison opened itself, allowing Gearshift to enter, followed by Boom Bloom. It could only be accessed with a secret code that had to be typed in in front of the entrance. Of course, Gearshift had no trouble memorizing it nor any other security measures in the facility, so she was chosen to accompany Boom Bloom on her newest mission.

"Could you tell me why I'm here?" The Life Ninja was only told to travel to the prison and wait for the robot, but she had no idea why. "Are there any problems with the villains? Shouldn't another Trap Master be doing this?"

"There have been repeated sightings in a distant desert. Witnesses say that they saw a golden palace rise from underneath the sand. It is safe to assume that that was the Golden Queen's doing." Gearshift kept the exact information she received stored in her memory drive, so that there were no misunderstandings of any sorts.

"That doesn't answer my question." While she was glad that they might have finally found the queen, Boom Bloom still didn't understand her assignment.

"You have been chosen to go on a mission with a villain you should be familiar with." The Tech Trap Master stopped to open another door before continuing their path along the smooth crystal floor. Eyes of several villains behind bars followed them with every step. "I was told you might react with displeasure and even anger, but since you know him better than anyone else, you are the best choice to accompany him and make sure that he does not try to escape or sabotage the mission."

Boom Bloom had no response. She already knew who Gearshift was talking about, but she didn't want to believe it. She wasn't ready for this, she never anticipated this day.

Finally, the two Skylanders arrived at the cell of said villain. They looked inside as the foe turned around on his bed and just stared at them. "We interrogated the Doom Raiders about the Golden Queen and where she could have gone next, none of the villains held any useful information, besides Dr. Krankcase who admitted that he might have something that could help. He has a tracking device in his lair at the Wilikin Workshop. After some consideration, Spyro decided to allow him to return there under the supervision of a Skylander to find the machine and thus the queen."

Krankcase couldn't believe his own eyes. Boom Bloom, his most advanced and successful creation was finally face to face with him again. After her creation in his laboratory it didn't take the mutant long to realize that she was working for a villain and leave, he never thought that he would see her again. And even while he pretended to be a Skylander himself, the Sensei always avoided any contact. "Boom Bloom, it's been a while." He tried speaking in the friendliest tone possible.

The Life Skylander returned no answer. She only gave him the same cold look as the last time she saw him during the prison event. She didn't want to bother making amends with someone as evil and cunning as Krankcase, even if he was the closest thing to a father.

Gearshift opened the cell and immediately put handcuffs around the scientist's wrists. "Good luck." The robot stayed behind while the scientist and his creation walked towards the exit.

"I'm glad to see you again." Krankcase made another attempt at a conversation. "I know you must hate me after everything, and I didn't exactly better myself, but why don't we use this as a fresh start?"

"Why don't you just create another minion for a fresh start?" Without even looking at him, the snappy Skylander picked up her pace to get further away from the villain.

Krankcase knows that he's made mistakes, and he hasn't earned the Skylander's trust, but after seeing his blooming creation again he felt something inside of him that he hasn't felt in a very long time.

* * *

In the meantime, some Skylanders have gathered to discuss the seemingly endless hunt for the Golden Queen. Spitfire and Smash Hit were sitting at a table playing Skystones, a card game that's become very popular again recently.

"We will never catch her." Smash Hit started the conversation awfully negative, yet realistic. "It's been months, and no one has even seen her."

"Don't be so pessimistic Smash." Buckshot tried lighting the mood. "I mean yeah, the Skylands are endless, but she couldn't have gotten that far."

"Found her!" Spitfire exclaimed, which made everyone turn their heads towards him. "On the Skystone." He grinned as he turned the stone in his hand around to show a picture of the queen. The others sighed and went on with their business while the fire spirit placed the card into the game.

"If only we had some way to track her down." Enigma already used some of his spells, but none of them proved effective when they were looking for the queen.

"Yeah, if only." Smolderdash had to keep quiet to not tell the others about Sprocket's tracking device that had already located Golden Queen. She may be worried for her friend, but she was also confident that she could do it on her own.

Buckshot was playing around with one of his arrows when he looked over to Tidepool who was sitting at a nearby fountain gazing into the distance. The faun got on his feet and walked over to the lonely Sensei. "You alright Tidepool?"

"I am." Tidepool gave a short answer while keeping her sight on the clouds passing by. "I'm just… worried about Wild Storm. The last time I saw him he almost lost control and- no I have to stop!" Tidepool shook her head and pushed herself up. "We have agreed on staying apart to figure things out, I have to stop thinking about him."

Buckshot wasn't sure what to say. After the knight's outburst the archer went after him, but as soon as he found him, Wild Storm acted like nothing happened and didn't talk about it again. He thought that a reunion is exactly what both need. "Hey, it's completely fine that you think about him."

Tidepool turned her head to look into Buckshot's reassuring eyes. They didn't talk much, but Buckshot was always very friendly and knew some of the best jokes among the Skylanders.

"You guys used to be best friends. Now that you don't even talk anymore, of course you miss him." The goat enjoyed Wild Storm's company, but he always felt like the knight was missing something. "You know when you're ready to talk to him again and when you are, you should just do it."

Tidepool looked down on the ground and realized how much time has passed since they last spoke. It was more than she anticipated and maybe it was time to finally break the ice. "Maybe I should."

The group's activities were interrupted by a blinding pillar of light appearing nearby. They covered their eyes as a figure descended from the clouds and landed on the ground. It was Angelica, one of the Guardians that was out for Knight Light's wings in case he couldn't prove his worth as a Skylander.

"Is Knight Light here?" The wingless angel pulled her halo away from her head and used it as a screen upon her arrival.

"He's on a mission as far as I know." Spitfire got up from the table and moved towards the woman, with the others by his side.

"Then who's in charge here?" Angelica looked through the group trying to determine who the leader could be.

Smash Hit realized that and wanted to tell her that none of them were. "Spyro, but he's not-"

"I know about Spyro, but he's obviously not here." Angelica was already annoyed by the Skylanders and just wanted the conversation to be done with. "You Skylanders have some strange groups with separate leaders, is any of you one?"

Everyone looked over to Spitfire who was floating in the middle. "That would be me." The speed demon was the leader of the Superchargers and thus possessed the highest authority.

"Good." Angelica used her fingers to scroll across the screen on her halo and type some words before looking at the Fire Skylander again. "When you see Knight Light tell him that he's been lacking regarding his performance. If he can't prove to us that he is a determined Skylander, then we will have to take his wings back."

"He's been going on missions every day, multiple times even." Enigma considered the judgement unfair and told the angel how hard the Trap Master has been working, since he already had to listen to it several times on their last excursion.

"Then he needs to do more! My superior is not happy with his performance." Angelica closed the screen on her halo and was done with her work for the time being. She was about to leave when she suddenly spotted Tidepool and tilted her head. "You look familiar."

Tidepool was confused after being addressed by someone she's never seen before. "I do?"

"Yes." Angelica had to think for a moment before recognizing the Skylander. "Weren't you part of the Aqua-Marines?"

Tidepool was shocked to hear about her old group. They betrayed her after she was sent out to spy on the Skylanders before becoming one herself. "I used to be, but I left them."

"And joined the Skylanders? What a shame." Angelica smirked with pity. "That someone with supreme status degrades themselves to become a Skylander. You're just like Knight."

Tidepool's eyes widened with disbelief and she was about to counter the insult before Buckshot stepped in. "Are you done here?"

"Thank the heavens I am." Angelica created another pillar of light that engulfed her before she began to rise back towards the sky. "I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet, so unfortunately until next time."

The Skylanders looked after the angel with irritated expressions as she left. They chatted about her rude attitude before going back to their business. Enigma however stayed on the same spot and kept looking up to the sky. He started to understand why Knight Light left that place. He didn't wait much longer and decided to look for the Light Skylander and warn him about this threat himself.

* * *

On the Stealth Stinger heading to the Fantasm Forest, Stealth Elf was using the abilities she learned during her time as a Supercharger to navigate through the several trees and branches in the area. She found an empty spot in the midst of some cottages and landed there. As soon as she got out of the vehicle, the Life Skylander started looking for High Volt, who was supposed to meet her there.

"Stealth Elf, there you are!" With a hint of impatience, High Volt greeted the elf as soon as he saw her.

"Hello High Volt, what's the problem?" The assassin already pulled out her deadly daggers as she looked out for trouble.

"Nothing you will need your weapons for." High Volt explained, causing Stealth Elf to make her daggers disappear again. "I've found two witnesses in a nearby bar, they were talking about a woman covered in gold. I figured that must have been the Golden Queen, so I went to speak to them, but they refused to give me any more information. They said they wouldn't talk to an… officer."

Stealth Elf giggled after High Volt told her about the common mistake others tend to make. While he was an officer to the Skylanders, for everyone else he was simply a Skylander just like the elf or any other one of them. "So, you think they will talk to me?"

"They're elves as well, they might be more cooperative towards their own kind." The goldling still grumbled about the rejection and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." The Skylanders parted their ways and High Volt left the forest town while Stealth Elf went looking for the bar the Supercharger was talking about.

The elf admired the vast and unharmed nature across the islands. It was one of the few places where most of the plants were untouched and the inhabitants worked with nature, not against it. After checking many of the relatively small houses, Stealth Elf finally found one with a telling sign hanging above the door. It pictured a beer glass filled to the brim with the beverage, an obvious indicator of a bar. The Skylander nodded to herself and opened the door, unknowing of who she would meet inside that building.

* * *

Boom Bloom and Krankcase have arrived at the Wilikin Workshop. After a short journey on foot without an exchange of words, they reached at the doctor's lair. After all those years it still had a giant metal sculpture of Krankcase's head attached to the front. Boom Bloom sighed as she entered the building she hasn't seen ever since her creation.

"Where is the machine we're looking for?" Boom Bloom's tone was harsh and made it clear that she wanted the mission to be over with as soon as possible.

"It should be in the basement, that's where I kept my most valuable creations." The Doom Raider looked at Boom Bloom, hoping that she would remember that he also kept her down there, but the mutant didn't even bother to give him a look.

The Life Ninja took the stairs leading to the basement. She remembered all the machines and structures scattered throughout the building, but she didn't want to waste her time looking at them. Krankcase attempted to stay closer to the Skylander by moving his wooden legs faster, but Boom Bloom always moved away as soon as he got too close.  
After a short search, Boom Bloom picked up a device with a screen and a small satellite dish on top of it.

"Is this it?" She observed the object and turned it around, until she saw a sign which said 'Tracking Device' to confirm her assumption.

"Yes, I should be able to reprogram it so it can track down Golden Queen." Krankcase looked around curiously when he finally spotted something in a corner. "Here, this should help." He picked up one of his barrell minions that he created in masses, only this one has been turned into a golden statue after the queen's first and only visit to the lab.

"So, you kept creating your own little servants." Boom Bloom was disgusted at the sight of another mindless being only created to follow the villain's orders.

"They're just robots, they weren't created to think and express free will so it's fine." Krankcase always had an unfortunate way with words, but he never truly meant to hurt anyone's feelings, only their bodies.

"Is that what I was supposed to be?" Boom Bloom broke the silence and finally expressed the feelings she's been bottling up for so long. "Just a mindless minion?"

"No, of course not Bloom." Krankcase wanted to make it up to the plant mutant and moved closer to hold her, but the Skylander immediately backed off.

"Don't touch me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Boom Bloom turned around and rushed up the stairs to leave the factory. Krankcase quickly followed and caught up to her by running across the walls and landing in front of her as soon as she reached the next floor.

"Boom Bloom, please. I just want to talk." The scientist had a desperate look in his eyes. Even though he was a villain, he always deeply cared about Boom Bloom.

"I don't care what you want!" The Life Skylander shouted with rage. "You have no idea how I feel because of you!"

Krankcase took a step back after the ninja's violent reaction. He didn't expect her to be this angry about everything. "But I created you."

"That's the problem!" Boom Bloom took a deep breath and calmed herself down before continuing. "You made me to be evil. One of your servants that could take the Skylanders down. But I never wanted that and… and it made me feel bad." Boom Bloom revealed a fear which she tried to hide from everyone, including herself. "The Skylanders all accepted me, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. How I'm supposed to be an enemy. How I should be evil."

Krankcase had no idea how deeply affected the mutant was by this. He didn't see her being a hero coming back then, but he also didn't think that it would put her through such a crisis. "When I started experimenting with plants and organic life, it was one failure after the other. I didn't have the required experience for results." Krankcase thought that telling Boom Bloom about her creation process would help her. "But then I saw you. Even though I failed before, I was certain that it would work with you, and it did!" A smile appeared on the doctor's green face and Boom Bloom listened for once. "At first, I wanted to make an army consisting of your clones, but when I saw that you were a fully capable living being, something changed. I felt… whole." To Krankcase, Boom Bloom always felt like the daughter he never had, and it broke his heart to watch her reject him. "Something about the fact that I created a new being made me realize that maybe there is more to life than validation and success. You made me realize that."

There was silence. The two didn't say a word and only looked at each other. Boom Bloom had mixed feelings about everything, but Krankcase was hoping that she would finally see what she truly meant to him.  
The moment was interrupted by a loud crash. Boom Bloom lost the ground underneath her feet and began to fall down. The Life Skylander swiftly reacted by using her thorn whip to grab onto a wooden bar near the ceiling. After she abruptly stopped falling, the mutant held onto her weapon with one hand while the rest of her body was dangling in mid-air.

Krankcase was thrown back by the explosive crash and had to get himself up and adjust his hat before he dashed to the edge of the hole which had appeared in the middle of the floor. He thought about why this could have happened, but then he remembered one of his risky security measures. "This must have been the collapse that happens when a Skylander remains in my lab for more than ten minutes!"

Boom Bloom could only give him an angered look as she tried not to fall into the pool of boiling green goo underneath her. While Krankcase was looking for a way to fix everything, the wooden bar that the whip grabbed onto was starting to crack. It wasn't able to hold Boom Bloom's weight anymore and finally broke, leaving the Skylander falling towards her demise again. Krankcase stared at the scene in utter shock and didn't know what to do. After a lot of hesitation, he gained the courage to grab the last piece of the thorn whip, shortly before Boom Bloom would have landed in the goo. Krankcase held onto the weapon with all his strength. The sharp thorns cut through the fabric of his gloves and pierced his hands to the point where blood was dripping down, but the scientist didn't let go. He pulled the whip towards him and used the increased power of his spider legs to pull Boom Bloom back up.

The Skylander was on the edge of the enormous hole, panting from exhaustion and shock. Krankcase completely ignored the pain in his hands and dashed to the Sensei. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine." Boom Bloom took a few more moments to recover before she looked at Krankcase. She gasped after seeing his hands all covered in blood. "Your hands…"

Krankcase briefly looked at his injured body parts before directing his sight to the plant again. "Don't worry about it."

Another moment of silence occurred, but Krankcase made sure that there wasn't any more danger. He used the situation to finally talk with the Skylander up close. "When you denied me and ran away to become a Skylander, I was afraid they wouldn't accept you because you're one of my creations."

Boom Bloom couldn't believe that those words were true, but he had no reason to lie.

"But I'm glad they did, even if that made you my enemy." Krankcase admired Boom Bloom's natural beauty for another moment. "And I never stopped loving you."

The Skylander was speechless. For all those years she thought that Krankcase hated her, but it was the opposite. She couldn't help but feel bad about being so cruel to him. Maybe he isn't as bad as she thought after all.

"However, I think we failed the mission." Krankcase commented while they looked down to see the basement, which is now covered with the toxic green substance of the lab. The tracking device was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't think we failed." Boom Bloom was upset about the machine but realized that there is something far more important she found today. "We fulfilled another mission. One that was long overdue."  
The villain looked at Boom Bloom with confusion until he got what she meant. He was about to lead the way out of the lab before the Skylander stopped him. "Hey."

Krankcase turned around and looked at the ninja, waiting for her to say more. "Thank you..." Boom Bloom wanted to add more, but only after some hesitation could she say it. "Dad."

Krankcase smiled and looked at his daughter with the proudest look any parent could give their child.

* * *

Stealth Elf opened the wooden door leading to the inside of the bar. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing for a brief moment and looked at the elf before going back to their business. The assassin took a few steps and looked around. There were only plant mutants and other life-based creatures sitting at the tables, no sign of the elves High Volt mentioned. Stealth Elf made her way to an empty table, hoping she could take a better look when she wasn't in the center of attention. Suddenly, she could hear something right before she was about to sit down.

"Pssst." The Life Skylander turned around to see two cloaked figures sitting at a table. "Sit with us."

Stealth Elf listened to the ominous voice and sat across the table, facing the hooded strangers. "Who are you?"

The strangers removed their cloaks, freeing their long pointy ears and revealing white glowing eyes on their green faces. They were elves. "We're just like you!" The female elf said with a more cheerful tone.

Stealth Elf widened her eyes after seeing the two who almost appeared like her reflection in a mirror. It wasn't every day that she saw other elves. "Are you the elves that saw a golden woman?" The Skylander didn't waste any time by asking them personal questions and instead got right to the point.

"Oh no, we didn't see her." The male elf responded. "We heard it from someone who heard it from someone who saw her."

Stealth Elf was disappointed, but she was hoping they would tell her more than High Volt. "Do you at least know where she was seen?"

"Just that she's in some desert, but- wait." The female elf was about to continue when she squinted her eyes and observed the Skylander suspiciously. "Did the officer send you?"

"What?" Stealth Elf was perplexed and didn't understand why that mattered, so she wanted to explain the situation. "I'm a Skylander and so is the officer you met. The golden woman you heard of is the Golden Queen and we've been looking for her for months."

"Well that explains a lot." The male elf looked at his companion and then back to Stealth Elf. "How come an elf like you ended up as a Skylander? I never heard of many elf Skylanders."

"Me?" Stealth Elf was irritated that they were drifting away from the topic, but she realized that she had to play along if she wanted to get answers. "I never grew up in a typical elf village. When I was an infant I was abandoned in the woods and raised by a forest ninja…"

Stealth Elf continued telling her story, but the elves stopped listening after the part where she got abandoned. They just looked at each other with shock and disbelief while Stealth Elf remained unusually open. "Wait, you were abandoned in a hollow tree as a baby?"

Stealth Elf stopped talking and stared at the female elf who eagerly waited for an answer. "I never said that I was left in a tree."

The female elf covered her mouth while both of them kept their eyes on the assassin. Stealth Elf wasn't sure how they knew about that seemingly unimportant detail, but then it hit her. "Wait, are you-"

The elves looked at each other again and then back at Stealth Elf, the female's eyes started to tear up. "It's you." The male elf said with relief in his voice.

Stealth Elf pushed herself up and away from the table. She kept staring at the elves as hundreds of thoughts were racing through her head. She had so many questions, but finally she could only ask one. "You're my parents?"


	8. Lies

The wooden door of the bar slammed open with a loud crash against the wall. Stealth Elf stumbled outside the building and stopped after taking a few steps. Thoughts were racing through her head and the surroundings were nothing but a green blur. It felt unreal. The Skylander looked back to see the two elves she just met a few minutes ago run after her with worry. She proceeded to walk away.

"Wait!" The female elf shouted. "Please, let us explain!"

"Explain what?" Stealth Elf hissed at the two strangers and turned around aggressively. "Why you left me in the woods to die?"

"We didn't leave you there to die." The male elf tried to reason with the angered assassin. "We knew of the forest creatures. We knew that one of them had to take you in."

"And what if they didn't? What if I died back then?" Stealth Elf lost herself in her thoughts again and imagined all the possible outcomes of that faithful day. "You can't-" The Skylander couldn't finish her sentence. She was overwhelmed by emotions and quickly turned around.

The female elf carefully moved towards the Life Skylander and attempted to get through to her. Her dark blue, almost black hair was put into a ponytail and rested on the several layers of her brownish coat. She wore it loosely around her body and it moved alongside even the slightest of gusts. "We don't even know your name, could you tell us?"

"Stealth Elf." The elf answered blankly.

The duo looked at each other with disbelief but soon realized that it really was her name. "That's a name?" The male elf asked perplexed.

"Why do you care? You could have given me a name if you kept me!" Stealth Elf noticed the elves' attempt to get closer and moved even further away.

"We always cared about you." The female elf spoke in a gentle tone. "It was the only way-"

"There's always another way!" Stealth Elf raised her voice once more, frightening the pair. "You're not my parents, you never were, and you never will be."

Tears appeared in Stealth Elf's eyes before she ran into the depths of the nearby forest. The desperate elves looked after their furious daughter as she faded into the darkness. They didn't know how, but they wanted to make it up to her.

* * *

Stealth Elf kept on running. Running without any idea of where she's headed. She just wanted to get as far away from her parents as possible. Parents. That word didn't sound right to the Skylander. She couldn't call two complete strangers her parents. All this time she wanted to find out why they left her, hording books about the history of elves and records of orphans, but now she just wanted to escape. She kept on running, precisely evading the trees in front of her, until she finally reached the end of the island. She stood at the edge and stared at the blue sky. It was at that moment when she realized what just happened. She ran away from her parents without even hearing what they had to say. She wasted the moment she's been waiting on her entire life. Maybe she should go back. Maybe she should listen.

"Stealth Elf?" A voice echoed through the forest. "Stealth Elf, where are you?"

The Skylander spotted the two elves wandering aimlessly through the woods. She thought about turning invisible and just leaving, but that wasn't fair. Instead she approached her parents until they saw her and faced each other again.

"Stealth Elf…" The mother had to hold her tears back as she was calling her child's name. "Please listen to us."

Stealth Elf took a step towards the elves and calmed down, she was willing to hear the reason for her abandonment.

"We know how this must all look to you." The mother began. "But trust me we did it for a reason."

Stealth Elf wanted to say something in return, but she decided to stay silent and hear the full story.

The father continued. "Your mother and I were never very wealthy. We could barely get by with the little we had." The two looked into each other's saddened eyes after remembering years of poverty they went through together. "When we found out that we would have a baby, we were overjoyed."

"That's all we ever wanted." The mother had to stop another tear from running down her cheek. "But we knew that we could never afford such a life."

"We tried everything we could to get more money, but the place we lived in was ruthless." The father's anger was tempted after all the hardships they had to face, even during pregnancy. "We realized that we would end up on the streets as soon as you arrived."

"We loved you too much to do that to you." The mother looked into Stealth Elf's eyes which were clearly at the verge of tears. "We knew of the forest inhabited by the sentient creatures. We-"

The elf started to cry again. The father embraced her as she let all of her built up sadness out. His short light blue hair matched perfectly with the dark woods. Unlike his partner, he wore much darker and tighter clothes, they didn't make a noise when he moved. He could almost be described as a ninja, but the current situation they were in made it impossible to tell. "We left you inside a hollow tree when you were born, knowing that one of the creatures would be kind enough to take you in. We would have done anything to keep you, but it was for the best. There was nothing we could offer you."

Stealth Elf had nothing to say. She couldn't hold her feelings back anymore and allowed her tears to run down her cheeks as well. The parents looked at the assassin as she moved the mask covering her face down, finally revealing her entire face. "I'm sorry."

The mother left her partner's side and put her arms around her daughter. She's been waiting to do that for so many years. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

Stealth Elf faced her mother, both watched each other with forced smiles as tears poured out of their eyes. The father joined the reunited family and they all hugged each other.

"I never thought that I would get to see you." Stealth Elf finally talked about how she felt openly. "I always thought that I wasn't good enough or that you didn't love me-"

"Don't say that." The father interrupted his daughter from revealing any more of her insecurities. "We never stopped loving you, not a second."

Stealth Elf continuously sobbed as she looked her parents into the eyes and hugged them once more. "I'm so happy that I found you."

"So are we." The mother looked at her companion again before directing her sight back to the relieved Skylander.

The moment was disturbed by the father tapping the female elf's shoulder and looking at her with a more serious expression. The mother replied with a short nod before looking back at the confused Stealth Elf. "Listen, we have to go somewhere now."

Stealth Elf was surprised to hear that. Almost scared. She just found her parents and now they would leave her again?

"It won't take long. I promise we'll be back soon." The mother removed her hands from her daughter and stood next to the male elf again. "You just stay in Fantasm Forest and we'll meet again at the bar, alright?"

Stealth Elf nodded in agreement before the two turned around and left the woods. The Skylander couldn't believe it. The day where she meets her parents has finally come. She barely knew anything about them, but after hearing their story she was certain that she could trust them. They would come back, she just had to wait.

* * *

Enigma was inside one of the many big towers of the Academy. He asked about Knight Light and where he went after returning from his recent mission, everyone directed him to the showers. The magician felt uncomfortable approaching him there, but it was also the most private place for a discussion.  
The Magic Trap Master opened the heavy door which kept the steam of the hot water from getting out. There weren't any other Skylanders there besides Knight Light, so it was the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

"Knight Light?" The sorcerer was looking for the usually blinding presence of the knight, but there was no sign of him. He could hear a shower running, but he may have just forgotten to turn it off.

Enigma was about to leave before he finally received a response. "Yeah?" The magician turned around to see Knight Light standing in the middle of the room with nothing but a white towel around his waist.

Enigma looked at the chiseled body of the angel for a few moments before getting to the point. "I have a message from your friend Angelica."

"Angelica?" Knight Light was surprised to hear about her visiting other Skylanders. "What did she bother you with this time?"

"She told us that her superior isn't happy with your performance and that you need to increase your efforts." Enigma knew how hard Knight Light was working and felt bad for being the bearer of bad news.

"But I already go on missions every day, multiple times even!" Knight Light sounded hopeless and couldn't think of anything else to do to satisfy the Guardians.

Enigma thought about it for a few seconds. He didn't know much about Knight Light's past, but there was one idea that came to his mind. "Why don't you go back to the Highlands and clarify things in person?"

"No." Knight Light answered immediately. He stood there without moving an inch while memories of his former home left him silent. "I can never go back there."

The knight sounded more serious than usual, but Enigma didn't want to ask too many questions. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." The Trap Master hesitated to leave and kept staring at the rare sight of Knight Light's tousled blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. "If you need any more missions, I'm currently free and can arrange something if you like."

"That would be nice, thanks." The Light Skylander smiled and looked at his companion, even though he wasn't sure where to look in the dark void that was Enigma's hood. There was an odd silence until the angel asked a question. "How come you're the one telling me this? I thought you were already sick of me after our trip to that library."

Enigma didn't have an answer for that right away. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to tell him that either. "Since you already rambled about your missions during our flight, I thought I'd return the favor by ruining one of your days as well."

The Trap Masters laughed upon that sarcastic comment before Knight Light excused himself to get dressed and Enigma left the steamy shower room.

* * *

Stealth Elf has been strolling through the forest for a while now. The Skylander decided to let her mind drift in the natural area before heading back to the bar to meet with her parents. She needed a while to sort her feelings out and process everything. She remembered the hidden room at the library with the piles of books she stored inside. She looked through all of them trying to find anything about her parents and where she came from, but none of them had any answers. The elves were like ghosts, no records or anything. That made the assassin wonder what they've been doing after her birth. Did they ever try to find her? She thought that all of her questions were answered, but the more she thought about it, the more came to her mind. She has waited long enough by now and headed back to the small village to find out everything else they didn't tell her yet.

As she returned to the town, Stealth Elf saw her parents with their backs against the wall of a house, facing three other figures in cloaks. The elf entered her invisible state and observed the scene.

"Where's the money?" A deep raspy voice that was directed at the elves asked. "We've given you enough time."

"We know, but we just need a little more." The male elf responded with a shaky voice. He tried to hide his fear. "There have been some… interferences and we need more time. Just a few more days."

"A few more days!?" Another voice yelled at the couple, causing them to flinch and press themselves even further against the wall. "You've had weeks now! What kind of thieves are you supposed to be?"

Stealth Elf thought she didn't hear right. Thieves? Were her parents thieves? How could they not tell her that? She thought they were hard workers that were victims of the system, but now they were being asked for money. It didn't make any sense.

"I think we've heard more than enough." The figure in the middle, taller than the other two, edged closer to the elves and pulled out a knife with a sparkling aura surrounding it. "You are of no use to us anymore."

The stranger raised his hand and was about to strike the cowering elves down. "No!" Stealth Elf screamed as she rushed towards them to stop him.

The threatening figure didn't hold back, and Stealth Elf knew that she wouldn't make it in time. Suddenly she felt something, a force that coursed through her entire body. As she partially exited her invisibility, the assassin began to glow in a radiant light, all while speeding towards the deadly situation. Her parents watched as their daughter started to transform. Stealth Elf gained a new advanced suit that covered her entire body. She wore green arm and leg guards with golden slits carved into them, as well as a headband with the Life symbol on it. Her blades turned into sharp wooden spikes filled with deadly venom. Lastly, a blood red scarf appeared around her neck and fluttered behind her like a trail of flames as the elf moved at an immense speed. With the blink of an eye, Stealth Elf knocked the knife out of the stranger's hand before throwing him to the ground. His companions looked around themselves with utter fear, only seeing a blur pass them by before also getting knocked down. The parents watched in awe while Stealth Elf finished her attack and stood in front of them with her new look.

The Skylander didn't know what happened and observed herself for a few moments with confusion before she started to glow again and revert back to her original look. "What… was that?" In the meantime, the mysterious trio got back on their feet and fled without giving the family another look.

"I don't know." Her mother answered as Stealth Elf stared at her regular outfit, wondering where the other one went. "But whatever it was, you saved our lives."

That reminded Stealth Elf of what she just heard and saw and faced her parents with a cold look. "You mean the lives you didn't tell me about?"

The couple looked at each other with disappointed faces. They didn't want her to find out like that. "Stealth, we've been meaning to tell you-"

"When?" The Life Skylander interrupted her remorseful father. "When did you want to tell me that you were thieves?"

"As soon as we paid our debt." The mother responded. "They ran off now, but we'll have to pay them eventually."

"How long have you been doing this?" Stealth Elf couldn't wrap her head around it. Was the story they told her a lie? "Months? Years?"

There was silence for a few seconds. Both of the parents hesitated, but the mother finally told her the truth. "Since we met."

Stealth Elf felt like she has just been stabbed through her chest. They lied to her all this time. They told her they couldn't keep her because they couldn't afford it, but if they were thieves since they met and had people asking them for money, they must have something. "Where do you live?" That was the first question that instinctively came to her mind.

"It's a house on an island nearby…" The father didn't want to tell her more than that, but he didn't want to lie anymore either.

"Take me there." Stealth Elf glared at the elves with burning anger and looming disappointment in her eyes.

* * *

The troubled family tagged along on an airship that would stop at the island where the couple resided. Stealth Elf looked around herself as they passed several smaller cottages, the elves didn't stop at any of those. Instead they continued to walk further until they reached a lonely mansion at the end of the island. Stealth Elf thought that was just another pass on the way to their house, but after her parents stopped in front of the entrance, she knew what was going on.

"This is your home?" Stealth Elf asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes." The father responded with a heavy heart. "We've been living here for a few years now."

Stealth Elf didn't say another word and simply entered the building. It was a gorgeous home, royally decorated with white marble floors and ancient sculptures. A crystal chandelier hung above the trio and sparkled in the sunlight. The Skylander took a few steps into different directions to see all the numerous rooms that the house possessed.

"We were able to buy it by selling some treasures we… stole." The female elf was clearly not proud of that, but she didn't want to lie to her daughter again.

"All these years… you've been stealing to earn money?" Stealth Elf couldn't hide the sadness in her voice. Never in her life has she felt this hurt and betrayed. They didn't even bother to look for her when they were living in a mansion.

"What we told you was the truth, we used to have nothing." The father wasn't sure if he should tell Stealth Elf the whole truth, but he finally did. "We were already thieves when your mother got pregnant. We… we couldn't continue that and take care of you at the same time."

A tear ran down Stealth Elf's cheek and fell onto the floor. She just kept looking at all the precious treasures that the room was filled with. "You gave me up so you could continue to steal?"

The parents looked at each other while their daughter kept her back turned towards them. The mother took a deep breath. "Yes."

Stealth Elf was silent. Tears kept pouring from her eyes and the elf had to take her mask off to properly cry and wipe the tears away. The parents hesitated but finally approached the assassin before she abruptly stopped sobbing and moved away. Stealth Elf put the piece of fabric back around her mouth and turned around, only to walk past her parents and leave the mansion.

"Stealth Elf!" The mother yelled after her unresponsive daughter. "Please, we never meant to hurt you! We do love you!" Tears started to form in her eyes as well as she watched the emotionless elf walk away. "Don't you want a family?"

Stealth Elf stopped. She stood in place for a few moments before she turned her head to look at her parents one last time. "I already have a family."

With those words, the Life Skylander left the mansion behind, while her parents looked after her and comforted each other through their tears. Stealth Elf took another ship off the island and back to Fantasm Forest. She soon found the Stealth Stinger and used it to get back to the Academy. Before reporting about her mission, the elf made a stop at the small training island with the single grand cherry blossom tree on top of it. The pedals have almost all fallen off, even though it wasn't getting much colder.  
The Skylander was sitting at the edge of the island and simply gazed over the setting sun. Her entire life she wanted to find her parents, and she did. She always thought that as soon as she found them, she would decide to stay with them. But after today, she realized that even if their fake story was true and even if they did care enough to look for her at some point, she would have stayed with the Skylanders. They were her real family, and she wouldn't trade them for any mansion or inconsiderate parents. She didn't even know their names, but that didn't bother her. It was time for the elf to be done with this part of her life and move forward, no matter how sad or angry she may be. It may have not been what she was hoping for, but at least she finally knows the truth.

Spyro soon discovered the lonely Skylander and called her from a distance. Stealth Elf turned her head to see a couple of her closest friends waving at her. This is where she was meant to be, and she couldn't be happier.  
Stealth Elf got up and was about to join the other Skylanders, but then remembered something she almost forgot during her journey - her transformation. She looked at Spyro and remembered that he went through something similar. Maybe there was a connection. At that moment, none of them knew how important those moments actually were.


	9. Undying

_Many, many years ago. Hundreds of years ago. The Skylanders have protected their world for centuries, but there have always been other gifted heroes that vowed to fight for their home alongside them. Some of them were mythical sorcerers who supported and fought for others like them. Legends say that one of them was one of the most powerful magic casters in history, but that tale has been long forgotten and is nothing but history now. Back then however, they received attention from all across Skylands, including unwanted one._

"How much longer till we get there, Ace?" An annoyed spellpunk, wearing the signature mint green and sky-blue colors of his team, exclaimed while steering his airship. "We've been flying for hours now!"

"Patience, Zion." An elven sorcerer gave his companion a stern look. He wore a coat with long sleeves and held a staff with a glowing eye on top of it in his right hand. He stared at the endless sky as clouds were passing them by. "This might be the first hideout where Malefor won't find us, it will be worth the efforts."

Another figure in green and blue clothing emerged from the door that leads inside the small ship. A sorceress that always had her nose and the glasses sitting on it stuck in a book. She had her striking red hair tied into a bun and walked across the deck while effortlessly evading all the objects in her path without looking up from her book for a second. "According to this page right here, there is a spell that's able to prevent our magic from spreading across Skylands and signaling Malefor's minions, without ridding us of them."

"Perfect! Good job Raven." The elf gave her a brief look before thoughtfully looking into the distance again. "We can only hope that that wicked creature will give in and leave us in peace."

"By now we know the real reason why he's after us." Zion groaned before turning his head left and right looking for something. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's searching for some potion that could apparently help us stay hidden. For once she can't do something with her own magic." Raven whispered the last sentence to herself whilst turning the page in her heavy book.

Ace remained quiet, tightly holding his staff as he was looking for nearby islands. "We should arrive soon. I'll go get her."

As the magician was about to enter the ship's hold, the person they were referring to finally appeared. "Did you miss me already?" The joking sorceress stepped out of the door that her ally exited a minute ago. She was wearing a pale blue dress that almost reached the ground, with buttons closing the vest of the top part and round, pillowed shoulder pads on top of it. Her raven black hair flowed in the wind and she smiled as she saw her friends. "Are we arriving soon?"

"Hex!" Ace smiled back for the first time during their tedious trip. "You've been down there forever, I already thought you fell through the floor."

"Now that would be a pretty ridiculous way to go off after everything we've been through." Hex was referring to all the times the crew has been ambushed by Malefor and his minions and almost paid with their lives. "And besides, I recently discovered how to levitate."

The sorceress proudly lifted herself a few inches off the ground using her magic. Raven didn't bother to look at her trick and only rolled her eyes as she continued to read the next page.

"That's great! Now if only we could figure out how to use that teleportation spell without losing our clothes." Ace blushed in embarrassment after remembering one of the incidents of experimenting with different spells. "Anyway, we're about to arrive. The couple we met seemed very friendly, but we have to stay alert."

"There isn't a single moment where I'm not alert." Zion glared at Hex suspiciously while talking before directing his sight back to the front.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Hex approached her elven friend and watched the clouds drifting apart to reveal the town they've been invited to alongside him. "And if Malefor does find us, we will fend him off like we always do!"

* * *

When the travelling sorcerers finally arrived at the town they've been invited to, the first thing the team did was to create a magical barrier around it so they would be invisible for anyone outside of it. While the famed magicians were being introduced to the residents and their small town, Zion pulled Ace out of the crowd to have a discussion under four eyes.

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" The spellpunk sounded distressed, they've been on the run for so long that he forgot what it feels like to not worry. "The barrier is going to fade after some time and you know Malefor, he-"

"You need to calm down Zion, we will regenerate the barrier regularly and we'll soon hinder our magic from attracting enemies as well." The two looked over to the female members of their group as they were busy shaking hands and even hugging some of the inhabitants.

There was a tense silence before Zion decided to share his biggest fear. "We both know that he's after her. As long as she's with us-"

"We will not abandon Hex!" The elf raised his voice and glared at his companion with arched eyebrows. "She's staying with us, you know what kind of powers she possesses. Without her we wouldn't stand a chance."

They looked at the smiling sorceress who just performed a small magic trick after the demand of a child. The spellpunk couldn't let go of the idea that she would be the reason for their demise, he's feared that ever since their endless run began.

Raven was observing Hex while she continued to impress the kids surrounding her with her magic. She couldn't bear it. Hex has always been the one to receive all the fame and glory for her powers, while she wasn't even granted a second look. She's studied the craft her entire life to master it, but Hex was born with it, she didn't need to do anything, yet she got everything. As envious as the sorceress was, she always managed to hide it with a smile.

"Raven, could you help me carry the furniture inside?" Zion interrupted the jealous stare of his ally, who turned around to see him attempting to carry a heavy wardrobe on his own.

"Of course, hold on!" She cast a quick spell to lift the wooden object into the air and move it telepathically. As usual, no one took notice and only kept their eyes on Hex. Another hit that Raven took and carried on.

Meanwhile Ace stayed behind and kept his sights on the powerful sorceress as well. Everyone considered him Hex' biggest fan, but that's only because he wanted to hide his true intentions.  
"I've been watching you long enough now. I don't know when, but someday you'll show who you really are." The elf was talking to himself in a menacing tone. He strongly believed that Hex wasn't who she seemed, and that this town would finally reveal her true nature. "And once that happens, I will be the one to stop you." With a final long glare, the magician turned around and started carrying the team's furniture inside their new home.

* * *

The next few months were relatively uneventful, considering the sorcerers were still being hunted by Malefor. They experienced some highs and lows, especially regarding Hex, but they remained a team and got to know each other better during their free time. Unfortunately, that peaceful lifestyle didn't last, when one day one of Malefor's most vicious minions discovered the island by accident and informed the king at once. It would be his most devastating ambush.

"Is everyone out of the houses?" Ace yelled through the smoke and flames that have engulfed the town. Malefor was out to destroy every last being he could find without any mercy.

"They're all on the ships, we have to keep the enemies away from them at all cost!" Zion dodged an incoming orb from one of the undead creatures infiltrating their home while guiding the last few inhabitants to the airships.

Raven was busy fending off the approaching foes. People were panicking as the wicked creatures got closer, but the magician wouldn't allow that. Always with a book in her hand, she recited one spell after the other, blasting and tossing enemies through the area.

Ace noticed an entire brigade of aggressive rhu-barbs entering the town, to which he positioned himself in front of them. The magic caster raised his staff above his head before it started to glow and slammed it onto the ground underneath his feet, unleashing a powerful energy wave towards the creatures to slow them down.

Meanwhile Hex was making sure that Malefor wouldn't be able to harm any more innocent lives. She used her formidable skills to attack the dragon head on while avoiding his powerful blasts. It was an even battle, but the dragon was able to overpower her in the end, sending the sorceress flying across the roofs of the village.

"Hex!" Ace struggled to keep the undead forces at bay. He wanted to help his ally, but if he left his position, he would allow the enemies to reach the ships and kill everyone.

Zion and Raven teamed up to keep the aircrafts and the people inside safe, however without Hex, Malefor was able to reach them himself. The undead king charged up his fire breath and unleashed it at one of the ships. Agonizing screams came from the purple flames as the magicians watched the tragedy, completely paralyzed.

Malefor commanded his troops to retreat, he accomplished what he wanted. He glared over to Hex, who had tears forming in her eyes before she looked at Malefor with her icy blue pupils. "I think I've made myself clear. Keep running and more lives will pay the price."

The dragon laughed sinisterly before spreading his wings and flapping them in one powerful movement to ascend and leave the town.

Hex' anger overwhelmed her sadness, but that wasn't the case for everyone else. People were crying and screaming as the ship was slowly devoured by the spectral flames, killing everyone on board. The trio of sorcerers gathered around the devastated people to apologize and comfort them after this terrible loss. Hex on the other hand hurried into their house.

The sorceress rushed into her room and before anything, she put both hands on top of her head and grabbed her hair. She had failed everyone, she could never forgive herself for this. Before she was about to burst into tears of frustration and disappointment, the sorceress opened her wardrobe. She picked up her unique headpiece, colored just like the rest of her pale blue outfit. It possessed flat horn shapes on each side, making the sorceress look more intimidating, but also keeping her black hair from bothering her during a fight. She equipped it before heading back down and leaving the building. Her friends noticed the fast-paced woman leaving their home and after a short thought went after her.

"Hex, where are you going?" Raven asked, which was the first time in days that the magician has said anything to Hex.

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Hex gave them a brief look before leaving town, storming to the first entrance to the underworld that she could find.

It didn't take Hex long to find a gloomy cave entrance, emitting a frosty purple smoke. The sorceress took a deep breath and gathered all her courage before entering it. This was it. This was the day where Malefor would pay for his sins and Hex' life would change forever.

* * *

Centuries have passed, and now Hex was trapped in the underworld with the creature that has been tormenting her most of her life. She must spend her days down there guarding Malefor like a watchdog. Even though the Skylander has long stopped doing things out of enjoyment, there were countless things she would rather be doing than this. The giant dragon turned his head to give the witch a cold look with his striking yellow eyes before turning back around and looking for another island to stand on.

Hex had a good view from the highest tower of the Creepy Citadel. The ancient building was haunting, but in some way also enchanting. It was like a lonely castle for the sorceress, all the minions they used to fight here were either gone or fled at the sight of her. She started to wonder how much longer she would have to stay there. Did the Skylanders forget about her? She knew them well enough to determine that they would find another way to defeat Malefor eventually, but it's taking them a while.

"Are you still waiting on them?" A deep voice echoed through the citadel. "You do realize that they left you here to rot, right?"

"I don't want to hear your mind games Malefor." Hex was unaffected by the repeated attempts to make her lower her guard so that the dragon could escape, but she did begin to wonder if he was right.

"They have more important things to do than looking for you." The voice was circling Hex' chamber as Malefor flew around the tower. "You're not keeping me down here to protect them, you're keeping me down here for your satisfaction. After what happened to you since our battle, I know how much you must blame me for your fate." The dragon smiled as he kept teasing the witch. "You sacrificed your life to get rid of me and yet here I am."

The Undead Skylander remained unfazed. She knew how manipulative the villain is, and if he can't get into someone's head with words, he will do it by force. But Malefor knew better than to attack Hex. He underestimated her before, and it costed him his life.

"Why did you become a Skylander in the first place?" A genuine question bothered the dragon. "I know best what those mortals think of us undead, they must hate you."

That was something that Hex knew too well. Even though she never had any evil intentions and helped others, they always rejected her. Be it fear or even hate, almost everyone didn't trust the witch.

"Enough Malefor. You need to accept that you will spend the rest of your days down here where you belong." The sorceress sat onto the ancient bed in the middle of the circular room. Old decayed curtains were hanging from the canopy, like ghosts they were gently flowing with the wind coming from the small window.

"You need to accept that as well." Malefor responded before flying off and leaving the witch alone.

Even though she was constantly by Malefor's side, Hex has never felt this lonely. She has spent hundreds of years in solitude and yet being down in the cold dark underworld for months gave her the feeling that she would remain there forever.

* * *

After the long and exhausting fight with Malefor and the unfortunate transformation into an undead all those years ago, Hex finally returned from the underworld. She wasn't sure how everyone would react to her new look and powers, and admittedly was nervous, but she wanted to assure them that Malefor was finally defeated and they had nothing to fear. Upon her arrival, a few of the civilians saw her and stared at her with shocked, almost frightened expressions. Hex was now constantly floating, leaving a trail of purple smoke underneath her. Many didn't recognize the sorceress and were in a very cautious state. It wasn't until her friends saw her when Hex realized that things would never be the same again.

"Hex? Is that you?" Ace looked at his ally from head to toe with his mouth open. He didn't know what to say. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure myself." Hex tried smiling to show them that she was still herself, but they all kept their baffled faces. "I went to the underworld and fought Malefor, but it looks like I've been transformed into an undead."

Raven was the first one to ask about the dragon after spending some more moments eyeing her companion. "So, Malefor is defeated?"

"He is." Hex turned around which caused the people behind her to back off. She didn't want to scare anyone with her appearance, but she had to tell them that there was no reason to be afraid anymore. "Malefor is no more. There is nothing to fear, we are all safe now!"

No response. No cheering, no gratitude, nothing. Hex started to feel uncomfortable and wasn't too fond of being in the middle of mute attention, so she floated past the crowd of people to get to her home. She wanted to find some way to transform herself back anyway, maybe that would fix everything.

The following days have been challenging for the witch. Instead of sharing the house with her friends, they insisted that she should get her own place. Even though it was already inhabited, the owners of a small cottage were quick to leave when they found out that Hex wanted to find a new home. Not out of hospitality, but out of fear. Whenever she tried to converse with or help someone, they would always just give her this blank frightened look and get away as fast as they could. The fact that she could now only work with dark magic such as summoning skulls and phantom orbs didn't help. And on top of it all she was unable to find a way to undo her transformation, every book said that turning into an undead is irreversible.  
Meanwhile her alleged friends grew increasingly suspicious. Ace revealed that he's been observing her for years and that he thought all along that there was something off. There was a remarkable increase in sickness and dying crops, and they were certain that it was Hex' fault. The transformation leads them to believe that instead of killing Malefor, she made a deal with him. A deal that would grant her even greater powers so that none of them could match her. Those rumors spread through the town like wildfire and the fear they felt turned into anger and hate.

One night, when Hex tried to get some sleep even though she didn't require it anymore, she could hear a bunch of voices in front of her house. Bright orange lights lit up her entire home through the windows and the witch went to the door to see what was going on. When she opened it, she was greeted by an unsettling sight.

"What's going on here?" The entire town has assembled in front of Hex' house, each of them holding torches and pitchforks and their faces warped angrily. Up front were her friends with their respective weapons and magic in their hands.

"We've spared you long enough, witch." Ace gave her a deadly look as he tightened the grip around his staff. "Get her!"

Before she could respond, a couple of people rushed through Hex' door and grabbed her hands before tying them behind her back. No matter with how much effort she tried to break free, she was outnumbered by the people she once considered friends. They lead her to a wooden pole set up in the middle of the town surrounded by hay and wood and tied her to it.

Hex was confused and scared. She didn't understand why this was happening. "Why are you doing this? What did I do?"

"You claim that you've defeated Malefor, but we know better!" Zion finally spoke up. He used to be afraid of Hex because she led Malefor to them, but now he was just afraid of her.

"We know that you went to the underworld so he could transform you and increase your powers. There is no way you were able to defeat him in his own domain!" Seeing her completely helpless, Raven finally felt a sense of superiority towards Hex, which made her words sound more confident.

"We know what you really are. People are getting sick and the crops are dying. It's only a matter of time until you have full control over your new powers and spread them like a plague to rule alongside Malefor." Ace was so certain of his words that he felt no sympathy for Hex whose horrified eyes reflected the yellow light of the flames surrounding them. "Now it's time to get rid of you monster."

Without any hesitation, the elf used his staff to shoot a fireball at the stack of hay surrounding Hex, igniting it instantly. Hex stared at the spreading flames with fear as she tried to untie her hands without any success. The fire grew bigger and brighter and threatened to consume the sorceress. She began to cough from all the smoke the flames created. Hex looked around herself and only saw pleased faces, some even laughing. But the worst sight of all were the sickening smiles on her former friend's faces. She couldn't believe that it had come to this.

The flames have almost reached Hex' dress and were about to set the witch on fire as well. As much as she tried to resist, the sorceress finally decided to use her powers and break free from the ropes keeping her to the pole. The residents became afraid again as they watched purple magic surround the witch and evaporate the ropes around her hands. Hex quickly floated up into the air and away from the fire and people. It didn't take them a second to begin shouting in rage before running after her with their pitchforks and torches. Hex fled as swiftly as she could, away from the mob and away from her home. Before she exited the village, she turned around. She looked at all the outraged faces heading towards her. Knowing that no words would make them stop, Hex lifted her hand and created a bone wall between her and the inhabitants, making them unable to reach her. She gave her friends, who tried everything to tear the wall down, one last saddened look before turning her back and leaving them forever. This was the last time she saw her friends, and the last time she called anyone her friend until becoming a Skylander.

* * *

Now Hex had left her friends behind once more. In the past, she only resided in the gloomy underworld for a day, now it's already been months. She decided to finally leave her chamber and float through the Creepy Citadel. The witch has seen almost every corner of the fortress now, but nevertheless there was something unsettlingly calming about it. Even the bravest of Skylanders would have to pull themselves together in fear of entering the place, but Hex never felt any of that. She's isolated her feelings, as they could cause a loss of control over her powers and she couldn't risk that.

Malefor was roaming around the place as well, plotting his next plans to flee, but none of them would work as long as Hex was there to stop him. "You know Hex, we would make a great team." Malefor tried a different approach to get to the Skylander, something that even he hasn't thought of before. "Our powers combined, no one would stand a chance."

Hex didn't say a word and just floated past the dragon as he kept his eyes on her. She didn't even consider that option for a second, it would defeat all purpose of her sacrifice.

"What are you doing this for?" Malefor's tone became angrier with every sentence he spoke. "Do you want to be a hero? Do you want revenge? What is it that you're trying to achieve?"

"I want to keep you from hurting anyone else!" Hex finally stopped and answered the king. "Even if that means you'll hurt me again."

Malefor noticed the way she said that last sentence and smiled. He finally figured it out. "So, you feel hurt?" The wicked creature laughed through the emptiness of the place, much to Hex' dismay. "The powerful Hex is sad that she's lost her friends."

"I'm over that, it's about what you did to me!" Hex didn't want to admit it, but there was a silent anger inside of her which has been growing over the centuries she's spent saving ungrateful people that would thank her with baseless suspicions. "A witch, an undead, a villain. I've heard it all even though I have only ever done good."

Malefor scoffed. He didn't expect the Skylander to let the opinions of others get to her like that, but he was wrong. "By now you should know that you cannot trust anyone. They only know what they see, and if they don't understand it, they fear it." Malefor was one of the oldest beings in Skylands and he's seen all of its sides. The good and the bad. "A piece of advice from someone with far more experience than you or any of your friends, don't bother trying to make others see you the way you want them to see you, because they never will."

With those words, the dragon took off and left. Surprisingly, Hex did think about what Malefor said. Why should she redeem herself when there was no reason for redemption to begin with? Hex realized what Malefor was trying to do and quickly forgot about it, even though it remained to be a lingering thought in the back of her head.


	10. Monster

It was a cloudy day in Skylands, almost stormy. There were barely any airships in the sky, but there was a one, travelling through the middle of nowhere. With the Magic symbol on its sails, those knowledgeable in the history of the Skylands would recognize that it was the ship of the travelling sorcerers. They were believed to be long gone, but the trio has been travelling and protecting fellow magicians for centuries now. Ace, Zion and Raven were their names, yet not many knew that. Even the Skylanders weren't aware of them, even though they were the very same people who rejected their former member Hex all those years ago.

"And you're sure?" Zion was steering the airship and worrying while doing so as usual. "I mean if it's true then-"

"He's back alright." Raven rolled her eyes whilst igniting and extinguishing a flame in her hand repeatedly. "He attacked the Skylanders before disappearing in the underworld, so that's where we'll find him."

Ace was standing at the edge of the ship and did his usual thoughtful stare into the distance. "I'm not surprised." He held his staff, which has turned dark and started to rot over the years, and thought of his countless conspiracies. "She never got the job done."

His companions looked at him and immediately knew what he was talking about. "What if she's with him?" Zion sounded concerned as he thought of the possibility of meeting their two enemies at the same place.

"She's a Skylander now, remember?" Raven sighed and wanted to forget about their long-lost friend. "I'm sure she's having a great time demonstrating her amazing powers at any chance she gets, that's what she's always done." There was so much spite and rage in the sorceress' words, that her eyes glowed in a fiery red light from the magic that she's been practicing her entire life.

"Or she's with Malefor right now." Ace wondered what the witch has been up to, since they didn't know what exactly happened with Malefor on that day. "They could be plotting a plan as we speak!"

"Enough of this Ace!" Raven had to listen to her leader's assumptions for centuries and she's grown sick of it. "It's always about Hex! She's a Skylander, she doesn't have any reason to worry about Malefor! And if she's done anything remotely evil, we would've heard about it by now. You need to get over it!"

"You saw what she did and yet you still don't believe me?" Ace turned his head around to face his ally with an equally angry look. "She was killing our village! If we hadn't banished her, we would have all been dead!" He took a step towards the sorceress whilst Zion observed the fight from a distance. "Not to mention that everyone who saw her since that day has been afraid to death of her. Even if she pretends to be a Skylander, everyone knows that there's something sinister about her."

Raven sighed and made a book appear in her hand. She wasn't interested in continuing the conversation and instead read the pages she already knew by heart.

"Just you wait. When we finally cross paths again, I will be the hero to defeat the witch!" Ace was eager and sure of himself, and he wouldn't let anyone, or anything stop him from achieving his goal.

"There it is." Zion pointed to a large cave entrance in front of them.

It was the biggest known entrance that lead to the underworld. Big enough for ships to pass. The group readied themselves before the spellpunk speeded right towards the fog inside the dark cave.

* * *

Far away from the mission of the sorcerers, Spyro called a meeting to discuss further plans and their search for the Golden Queen in full transparency.

"We have been hunting the Golden Queen for months now, and there's still no sign of her!" Spyro sounded frustrated, almost mad as he looked across the table with Skylanders sitting around it. "Stealth Elf, High Volt, you have encountered two elves that claimed to have seen her. What did you find out?"

"I didn't find out anything." High Volt crossed his arms and became annoyed at the thought of the elves refusing to share any information. "I called Stealth Elf hoping they'd talk to someone of their kind."

"They didn't tell me much either. They quickly realized I was a Skylander and… left." She didn't tell anyone, even Spyro, that those two elves were actually her parents and that she completely forgot to ask them about the queen after the emotional reunion and hurtful parting. She wanted to forget about them and continue her life as it is.

"Boom Bloom, what about you?" Spyro looked over to the Life Sensei who gave him a blank expression. "Was Krankcase of any help?"

"He was actually." Boom Bloom remembered how he disregarded his own pain in order to save her from the destroyed factory, but of course that's not what she was going to say. "But the tracking device wasn't there. He must have lost it."

Spyro sighed. He proceeded to look over to Roller Brawl and Chill, who was finally wearing her regular armor again. "You went to the Leviathan Lagoon. I've heard of a dead leviathan there, was that the queen's doing?"

"Um…" Roller Brawl nervously glanced over to Chill, since it was actually her who impaled the creature during their mission. "We don't know what happened, and everyone we asked said she wasn't there."

"Hmm…" Spyro finally looked over to Smolderdash, who was as nervous as ever. She was the only one who knew of Sprocket and her tracking device, but she promised her not to tell anyone about it. "Sprocket has been missing for a while now. Last time you were the first to notice Smolderdash, do you know anything now?"

The Fire Skylander hesitated to answer and stared at the anticipating faces next to her with distress. She gulped as a drop of burning lava ran down the side of her head. "No, she doesn't have a tracking device that she's been working on for months and used Golden Queen's jewel that she lost during their last battle to track her down."

The entire round was silently staring at the Skylander, who just realized what she said. "She did what!?" Spyro was furious. They were hopelessly looking for the villainess while the engineer has already tracked her down. "Why didn't she tell us that?"

"I asked her that too, but she said she wanted to confront her on her own to find out why she couldn't turn her into a golden statue." Smolderdash slapped her hand over her mouth and would have preferred for the ground to open up and swallow her than to be sitting with the others right now.

"Oh Ancients." Spyro pressed his fingers against his forehead and tried to sort everything out. "Did she tell you where she went?"

Smolderdash slowly removed her hand from her face. Even though she didn't want to say another word, she couldn't ignore her leader. "She didn't know the location herself. She took the device and followed the signal."

"Then we have to find Sprocket and join her." Spyro, irritated by his teammate's behavior, got out of his chair and rose up. "Everyone, there's a new mission-"

"Wait!" Smolderdash interrupted the dragon and immediately regretted it. But since she already stood up and caught everyone's attention, she had no choice but to continue. "Maybe we should let Sprocket just find her on her own?"

"Are you insane?" Spyro gave Smolderdash a confused look and wondered what was going through her head. "We're not letting her face one of the most dangerous villains on her own! Especially when we don't even know where Golden Queen is! She's your friend Smolder, aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am." The fire being turned completely serious, despite that she could tell how important this was for the Tech Skylander. "But the queen's powers don't work on her, that already gives her a huge advantage!"

"When did Golden Queen defeat us with just her powers?" Spyro made a valid point. The wicked goldling always had backup and another trick up her sleeve. "There is no discussion. We have to find Sprocket before she reaches the Golden Queen and defeat her together."

Smolderdash realized that there was nothing she could say to change the Skylander's mind, and she probably shouldn't. She also found Sprocket's idea quite risky and didn't fully agree either.

Spyro looked at the group in front of him and thought about their next steps. "Knight Light, Enigma. You two look for the most recent departures of airships."

"It's actually been a few days." Smolderdash informed Spyro, who could only roll his eyes once more.

"Departures of the last week. If a ship hasn't returned, Sprocket must have taken it." The leader was heated up and as determined as ever about the missions.

The addressed Trap Masters were baffled. It seemed as if they couldn't get rid of each other. "Don't worry Spyro, we'll take care of it!" Knight Light smiled and looked over to Enigma who simply turned his head to the side.

Spyro glanced over to the row of Senseis next. "Boom Bloom, Tidepool, you can go to Sprocket's home town. It's a long journey and she might have stopped there."  
The Senseis nodded as Spyro continued to look for other suitable warriors. "Buckshot and Wild Storm can accompany you. There's many enemies lingering around the island so you'll need backup."

Another unfortunate pick from the leader. Tidepool and Wild Storm gave each other a hasty look before turning away again. They still didn't get to talk since their decision to put their relationship on ice, which made the team up the more awkward. At least they also had their new friends by their side.

"Spyro, may I suggest something?" Déjà Vu stood up from her chair and looked at the leader who held in to hear the suggestion. "Why don't we use my time powers to go back when Sprocket left and just stop her?" The time lord presented her mystical hourglass while talking which glowed in a blue light and surged with energy.

"No offense Déjà Vu, but the last time you tried something like that we got stuck in a time paradox and nearly tore apart reality trying to get back." Spyro reminded the Magic Skylander of the catastrophic effects time travel brings.

Déjà Vu responded to that with an easy shrug. "It was worth a try."

Spyro directed his sight back to the group in front of him and couldn't come up with anymore missions on the spot. "Everyone else, spread out and share the news! I'll assign everyone to missions as soon as we're all on the same page."

The Skylanders agreed and headed out of the assembly room. Stealth Elf and Cynder stayed behind to accompany Spyro who still had to process the information.

"Are you sure we shouldn't approach this differently?" Stealth Elf asked her friend. "Last time we looked for the Doom Raiders and Sprocket was the one to lead us to them. Now we're supposed to look for her?"

"What else should we do?" Spyro didn't want to admit it, but he was running out of ideas as well. "We can't contact her, and we have no clue where she went. This is our best shot."

Stealth Elf put her hand on Spyro's shoulder to calm him down from the stressful situation. Cynder on the other hand had something she urgently wanted to say, even though it might have not been the best moment. "I know this may not be the best time, but I wanted to ask about Malefor."

The elf and the dragon were baffled. Malefor was the last name they expected to hear today. "What about him?" Spyro was perplexed.

"He's still out there!" Cynder tried not to lose her cool, but it was hard considering the dragon who has been grooming her to become a harbinger of death has returned. "I think that he's a far greater threat than Golden Queen. Not to mention that Hex has been with him this whole time."

"Exactly!" Cynder wanted to use that as a reason to find the dragon and help their ally, but Stealth Elf misunderstood her statement. "You know Hex, she can take care of him. She's defeated him before, so keeping him at bay shouldn't be a challenge."

"I'm sorry, but Elf's right." Spyro looked at Cynder who was quite shocked to hear him agree. "Sprocket is in serious danger, and Golden Queen could have already sent an entire army to destroy us. Hex is with Malefor, there's nothing he can do."

The dragon and his elven friend turned around and left the room. Cynder stayed and couldn't believe her companions. Sprocket was in danger, but so was Hex. She knows best what it's like to be bound to the undead dragon, and she wouldn't want anyone else to go through that.

* * *

While all the Skylanders were being informed about Sprocket, Smolderdash retreated to the small room in the Academy which the engineer used while working on her newest invention. She held one of the pairs of communication devices she found before Sprocket left and gave her one as well. The Fire Skylander told her to call her as soon as she needs help, but it seemed like Smolderdash would have to be the one to use it first instead.

It didn't feel right. Letting one of her closest friends face one of the most dangerous villains on her own. But she knew how much Sprocket loved to solve things and that once she's put something in her head, it's impossible to stop her. If the Skylanders do find her and defeat the Golden Queen together, they would catch and lock her up right away, not giving Sprocket an opportunity to find out why she was immune to her powers. Even though she was scared, Smolderdash didn't want to take that from her.  
She placed her finger on the button positioned on the side of the small box-shaped device and moved it closer to her mouth. "Sprocket listen to me! The others know about your plan. They are going to look for you and try to defeat the Golden Queen before you can find out the truth. You need to hurry! And please… be careful."

* * *

While some Skylanders have already begun to set out on their new missions, Cynder glided across the Academy looking for someone. With her precise vision, it didn't take her long to spot the person and dive down before landing in front of him.

"Enigma!" Knight Light, who was walking next to the sorcerer, jumped up in surprise when the dragon fell out of the sky while Enigma simply stopped and looked at the Undead Skylander.

"What is it Cynder?" Enigma turned his head to Knight Light who was doing his best to play his scare off.

"Yeah, what is it Cynder?" With the most heroic voice and a puffed up chest, Knight Light offered his help to the dragoness as well, which made Enigma roll his eyes under his hood.

"I know things are pretty complicated with Sprocket and the Golden Queen, but I've been thinking a lot about Malefor lately." The Skylander only looked at Enigma, even though Knight Light carefully listened as well.

"Malefor? Ha!" The angel proudly summoned his traptanium scythe with a blinding light in his hand and shifted into a battle stance. "That withered old dragon won't stand a chance if he dares facing us!"

"Knight, why are you acting like this?" Enigma has known the Light Skylander for a while now and even though he did consider him slightly obnoxious before, this behavior was simply annoying.

"Did you forget? I have to make a good impression for my former superiors." Knight Light reminded his ally of the constant pressure he was under, with the Guardians always keeping an eye on him and his performance. "If I don't show them that I'm a worthy Skylander, these won't carry me through the skies much longer." He flapped his shimmering wings to clarify his worries.

Cynder, utterly confused by the situation, used the moment of silence to explain herself. "Everyone is worried about the Golden Queen, but we all know what Malefor is capable of." Cynder wasn't there when he ambushed the Academy, but she has spent more than enough time with him to know exactly what she was talking about. "I wanted to ask you if you could help me find some way to get rid of that revival spell he has on himself and find him in the underworld. We-"

"Cynder, I know you're worried." Enigma had to interrupt the dragon before she could go on. "But I'm already on a mission regarding Sprocket. And even if I could help you, I fear that Malefor is out of my league when it comes to magic." Enigma was one of the most skilled magicians among the Skylanders, but the only one who could ever stand up to the dragon king was Hex.

"I understand. Thank you anyway." Cynder didn't bother the Trap Masters any longer and walked away.

The dragoness didn't know what to do anymore. Spyro didn't consider Malefor a threat, and everyone else was too busy with finding Golden Queen and Sprocket to help her. She knew that Hex was with him, but that didn't make things any better. Cynder thought that the days where she would have to worry about Malefor were over, but she felt more worried than ever before. She felt that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The travelling sorcerers have been traversing through the underworld for hours. They felt the cold air of undead energy which was present throughout the entire realm engulfing them. As unsettling and terrifying as it was, they had a mission, and they wouldn't back down until they've fulfilled it.

"What if Malefor left? I mean why should he stay… here?" Zion's shaky voice and heavy gulp emphasized the undeniable fear the spellpunk felt as he tried not to close his eyes while steering the ship.

"He is the king of the underworld. If there's any place where he's most comfortable, it's here." Ace was certain that they would find their enemy there, even though he did feel a sense of unease as well.

"Why exactly do we want to fight him here again?" Raven was confused after hearing the facts. It seemed unwise to battle Malefor in his own element.

"Hex claimed to have defeated him by herself down here, so it shouldn't be a problem for the three of us." Ace didn't lose hope and tried motivating his allies as much as possible so they wouldn't decide to back off in the last second. "Besides, we have learned some new tricks since then."

Raven smiled proudly as she created a magical orb in her hand and sent it flying upwards just for it to explode in a radiant light that scorched everything it touched. "We will show that king what real magic looks like!"

Not too far away, still bound to the Creepy Citadel by Hex' superior powers, Malefor noticed the bursts of magic igniting the dark caves of the underworld. The dragon lifted his heavy body up from the floating island and investigated the direction the lights were coming from until he saw the ship approach. He would have recognized the symbol on the sails anywhere. Malefor smiled before flying away to hide from the sorcerers.

The trio soon arrived at the haunting citadel and landed their ship at the beginning of the long stone bridge above the foggy depths of the land of the dead. They got off their aircraft and cautiously observed the area, always holding their weapons and magic ready. The atmosphere was unsettling, chills ran down every magician's spine. The fact that there was no one nearby should have made them feel safer, but instead it just scared them further. They've reached the half point of the bridge when suddenly they noticed a large figure dashing by, creating a strong gust of wind that hit them.

"What was that?" Zion was already shaking on their way across the bridge, but now the spellpunk instinctively summoned an orb in his hand, which was just as shaky as himself.

"I don't know." Raven wasn't as terrified as her ally, but nevertheless prepared her book and flipped to the page with the most powerful spells she could perform.

Ace looked to his left as he sensed the large figure slowly creeping by the group, hiding in the shadows. "Guys." The leader was mortified while watching the ragged figure rise up into the air and land in front of them with a loud thump.

It was none other than Malefor. The malicious dragon grinned as the small magicians in front of him trembled and moved backwards while looking up to him. "So we meet again." The dragon didn't waste a second and opened his jagged jaw to shoot a spectral flame at his enemies.

Before it hit them, Ace was able to create a barrier around the trio with his staff, which he had to lower as soon as the attack was finished since it costs him a lot of energy to block such a powerful blow. Raven took advantage of Malefor's short pause to use her own magic and aim for the dragon's face. He groaned as he had to take two powerful orbs and clenched his teeth before shooting a trail of flames at the sorceress. Raven was able to dash away from it with one of her spells and appear behind the dragon where she delivered some more blows to his back and wings. Malefor roared in anger and turned around, continuing trying to hit the light-footed woman.

While Raven was busy distracting Malefor, Zion helped Ace to get back up after the draining protection spell. The spellpunk gathered all his courage and took a deep breath before joining his friend and firing at the dragon. The undead king had to deal with two of the sorcerers now, both of which he was unable to hit himself due to their quick movement.  
It didn't take long until Malefor was fed up and decided to use his armored tail. In a moment of surprise after seeing the limb dissect itself into several parts held together by a chain, Raven was struck by it and sent flying against the low wall of the bridge, breaking her glasses in the process. Shortly after, Malefor turned around to hit Zion as well, catapulting him towards their ship where his fall was caught by the sail which was torn down with him.

While the two sorcerers tried to come to their senses and storm back into battle, Ace gained his full energy back and stepped up to the dragon. Malefor could only smirk at the sight of the puny elf. "What are you going to do with your stick? Pick my teeth?"

While Malefor was laughing, Ace grabbed his staff with both hands and focused. Raven and Zion were behind him, watching in awe as the sorcerer recited an ancient spell and his staff began to glow in a radiant blue light. Malefor stopped to cackle and stared at the spellcaster unimpressed. After listening to a few more of his gibberish words, the dragon charged another powerful blast in his mouth and unleashed it. To his surprise, Ace used his staff to create a laser that hit the fire breath, and the two got into an intense battle of forces. It was a constant shift of dominance over the colliding blasts, which Raven and Zion observed eagerly. The showdown was interrupted by another projectile hitting the collision point of the blasts from above and creating an explosion, which sent Ace flying backwards and landing right in front of his friends. Malefor shook his head after being hit as well and looked around to see where that projectile was coming from. After looking behind himself, the dragon sharpened his eyes and stared at a certain point angrily.

Malefor looked back at the devastated sorcerers who were confused as to what was going on. After an irritated groan, the dragon moved aside and left the bridge to fly to a nearby islands, observing the following scene from a safe distance. The sorcerers stayed in place and saw another, much smaller figure approach them. The low lighting and fog made it hard to recognize who it was, but after Ace took a very close look, he opened his eyes wide and was shocked. "It's… you."

* * *

After the other two sorcerers recognized the figure as well and were left speechless, Hex was finally close enough to look her former allies into their eyes. The magicians and their former member stared at each other blankly, not saying a word. Hex kept her distance, small enough to see and hear them clearly.

"Hex?" Zion got up from the ground and floated in front of his allies. "It's really you."

Raven experienced an overwhelming rage that she hasn't felt in a very long time. She pushed herself up with her bloody hands and set her glasses straight before standing next to Zion. "I was hoping we would never see you again."

"That hope is mutual." Hex responded coldly, not showing any emotions.

"Well, well, she got bold since our last encounter." Raven hissed the words while keeping her angry eyes on Hex, with her book tightly in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Zion asked in a less angry, but more curious tone.

"I could ask you the same question." Hex looked over to the self-taught pilot she once valued. "And why you are foolish enough to challenge Malefor."

"Look who's talking." Raven countered and glanced over to the mentioned dragon, who observed the reunion with delight. "Why are you here with him? Are you finally plotting your plan to enslave the world with your powers?"

"If that was the case you wouldn't find us here." Malefor answered in Hex' place, making it sound like the assumption was right which didn't make Hex too happy.

Finally, Ace got up from his hard fall and stood in between his friends. He looked up and gave Hex a lasting look, longing for the truth. "You finally left the Skylanders to follow your true destiny."

"I did not leave them." Hex denied all the lies that were all too familiar to her. "I am keeping Malefor down here to prevent him from wreaking havoc across Skylands."

"You cannot lie to us!" Ace raised his voice and took a step forward while leaning onto his staff. "We know exactly why you're down here, we've known it ever since you crawled out of this pit!"

Hex was unfazed by the spiteful comments and realized something else. They all looked exactly the same as they did when she last saw them. "How are all of you still alive? It's been hundreds of years."

The sorcerers were silenced and didn't want to respond to the witch's question, but there was no need for them to say anything since she remembered the answer herself. "You used my spells, didn't you?" Her former friends remained quiet, which might have also been due to some shame. "We agreed that spells that undo injuries and freeze the body are only to be used in emergencies!"

"We?" Ace didn't care much about the rules Hex has set up in the past, the sorcerers did whatever they wanted since she left. "There is no "we" Hex. There is only us and you!" The group moved closer together while throwing Hex dirty looks. "We kept ourselves alive because the Skylanders, which include you, remained to be ignorant!"

"They don't care about sorcerers like us!" Zion added to the argument. "They think we don't need their help even though we're being targeted more than anyone else!"

"Not everyone has your kind of powers to defend themselves." Raven glared at Hex with even more hatred than before.

"We used your spells to keep us alive, but you made a deal with the devil!" Ace looked over to Malefor who continued to keep himself out of the conversation. "This is what you wanted from the start! Unlimited power, so you can do whatever you like!"

"What did I ever do to you!?" Hex finally broke her stale attitude and spoke up. "I protected you from Malefor, I risked my life for you, and you claim that I'm the villain! I never did anything bad!"

"What about the dying crops and the sick people then?" Zion reminded her of the unfortunate time when the town was at the verge of extinction due to deadly circumstances.

"That wasn't my doing! It was a regular plague that spread across the Skylands, it just happened to appear after I transformed." Hex did believe that it was her fault at first as well, but she did her research and found out that it wasn't connected to her in any way.

"Why are you still here then? Shouldn't your friends have come for you if what you're saying is true?" Raven always kept her book in front of her in a defensive manner, as if she expected Hex to strike her any moment.

The witch did wonder about that too. She expected them to help her by now, but there was no sign of the Skylanders. "They have other things to do, I told them I'd take care of Malefor."

"Face it Hex, they're not coming back for you." Everyone directed their sight to Malefor who suddenly decided to join in on the argument. "Just like your old friends they realized how dangerous you are and that it's best to keep you down here."

Hex gave him a cold glare before looking back to the magicians as Ace nodded in agreement. That nod and the rightful look in the elf's eyes is what truly angered the Skylander. She wasn't easy to provoke, but if there's one thing she couldn't stand it was unjustified assumptions. "I don't understand." She lowered her voice to a point where it almost sounded hopeless, sad even. "We used to be so close, yet you threw our friendship away like it meant nothing, just because I've changed. Instead of trying to help me or listen to me you isolated me and tried to burn me alive!"

"Do you want to know why Hex?" While the other two had no reason for their behavior other than their personal problems, Ace had a bigger picture in mind.

"I would love to." With a dark tone she looked at him to finally hear an explanation.

"We once went on a mission. The one where we discovered the portal that could lead us to different realms." A distant memory that all of the members could remember, even Hex. "We didn't investigate it in fear we could get lost, but while you were about to set off, I entered it!"

Zion looked at his leader baffled. "You never told us that!"

"Because I couldn't risk anyone hearing about the portal, we were being watched all the time!" Ace silenced the spellpunk with a quick look and continued. "Inside the place that I entered, I found a book. A book unlike any I've seen before. Naturally I wanted to see what was inside, but when I opened it, I was overwhelmed." Ace still remembers all the pictures and sentences that flashed before him. Things that he knew from historical books, it was like taking a trip through the past. "Nevertheless, I tried to read further, so I flipped the pages and the pictures became familiar. I even saw us!"

"How is that possible?" As much of a bookworm she was, Raven had never heard of the strange book Ace was talking about.

"I don't know, but it must have been an all-knowing book." Ace wasn't aware that the Skylanders have recently found out about that book and were already looking for it as well. "It showed me the past, the present and… the future." That's when the elf looked back at Hex with a suspicious look. "I flipped forward, and it showed me so many different outcomes, so many different possibilities, I couldn't make sense of any of them." Ace's psyche was severely damaged that day, but there was one picture that was burned into his mind permanently. "But then I saw it, the one picture. The one picture I never forgot." He eagerly took a step forward while keeping his eyes on Hex, almost obsessively. "It was you. You were in it Hex. And you were standing on a pile of bones, surrounded by flames. You have killed everyone, the Skylands were a wasteland. And that's when I knew that you were the true villain. I know the truth!"

Hex couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was that book real? Was it an illusion? Is what Ace saw really the truth? "It can't be."

"It can!" Ace gripped his staff tighter and started to approach Hex. "Malefor might have been the one to attack us and try to rule the Skylands, but he was nothing compared to you."

Even the dragon was listening and thought about what the elf was saying. It rubbed him the wrong way that he sounded like a pathetic pawn in comparison to Hex.

"You were always the true evil, even if you didn't know it yet." Ace's staff began to glow as the crazed sorcerer got closer and closer to the witch, who only gave him an angry stare without moving from the spot. "And once you would follow your true path and reveal who you really are, I would be there to stop you!"

Hex clenched her fists which were engulfed by her undead magic as the elven sorcerer got dangerously close to her.

Ace grabbed his staff with both hands and was ready to strike. "And now I can finally finish what I've started! I will destroy you, monster!"

The elf threw himself up into the air and was about to strike Hex down with his charged-up staff. Before he could do that however, Hex raised her hand and shot a phantom orb right at his chest, sending him back and throwing him to the ground. The effects of her undead powers were spreading across the elf's body. His veins turned dark and his skin became paler with each passing moment. He gasped for air and scratched the floor underneath him as he flinched in pain and his body withered away. When the dark magic has finally covered his entire body, he rolled his eyes back into his head until only the white of his pupils was visible, and then he stopped breathing. He was dead.

Zion and Raven rushed to their deceased leader. "Ace? Ace!?" The spellpunk called out in agony while watching the withered corpse with horror. "Please wake up!"

Raven was quickly skimming through her book looking for a spell. When she finally found one, she concentrated and used it on the elf, but without success. They tried a few more, but none of them could bring him back to life. "What have you done!?" Tears formed in Raven's eyes as she yelled at Hex, who emotionlessly observed the tragedy.

After not receiving an answer, the sorceress charged up a fireball in her hand and shot it towards Hex. The witch easily dodged it and created two orbs in her hands. Hex closed her eyes shortly and when she opened them up again, they were pitch black. The remaining magicians looked at the witch terrified as she let the magic in her hands flow towards them like snakes slithering through the air. Through their mouths, the sorcerers inhaled the dark magic and it choked them like Ace, but not for long. They suddenly both turned silent and closed their eyes. Upon opening them, they were black as well. They stared into the dark nothing with no expression or hint of anger or sadness and stood before Hex, whose eyes have turned back to their regular white glow.

Malefor, quite pleased by the scenery, got back onto the bridge and stood behind Hex. "Good job-"

Before he spoke another word, Hex twirled around and used her magic to slam the dragon's head down onto the bridge and look him into the eyes. "You are now under my command, do you understand?"

Malefor didn't say anything and instead tried to break free from the witch's grasp, who clenched her fist and pushed him even further down.

"Do you understand?" Hex raised her voice and looked at Malefor with the most furious look she has ever given the dragon.

"Y- yes." Malefor struggled to get the word out of his mouth since it was being pressed against the bridge, but after he finally said it, he was released. The king positioned himself up again. "What do you plan to do now?"

Hex took a moment to think about that. She looked at the people she once considered her family. Their leader was dead, and the other ones were mindless slaves that would follow her every word. She didn't believe that the book showed Ace the truth, but she did believe that it was time for her to finally seek revenge on all those that have wronged her. "No mortal creature wants me up there. They either fear or hate me, no matter what I do. Even the Skylanders don't truly trust me." Hex had her fists clenched once again and they emitted an even darker undead energy, flickering like flames through the thick fog surrounding her. "If they want a monster, I'll give them a monster."


	11. Day Off

The sun was shining, spreading glorious rays of light across the islands. Something Hex used to consider a blessing. Now the light felt unpleasantly hot, almost burning to her pale blue skin. The undead has risen from the underworld once again, only this time alongside Malefor. The two most powerful undead beings in all of Skylands have put their differences aside and decided to use their powers against the living world.  
Next to the witch were her once trusted allies Raven and Zion, or at least what was left of them. Their eyes had a deep black color, looking like empty holes on their faces, and they had no will of their own anymore. They were nothing more than Hex' servants.

The frightening group headed towards a village on a single large island, very much like Hex' temporary home that wronged her all those years ago. Without speaking a word, the sorceress and her companions entered the town, much to the dismay of the mabu citizens, who stopped whatever they were doing and stared at them with terrified faces.

"Greetings, mortals!" Hex exclaimed with her strong yet somber voice. "Don't be scared, I will do you no harm."

That didn't ease the inhabitants' concerns, instead they kept on shivering and moving away from the visitor.

Hex didn't expect anything less. No matter what she did, they would always be afraid of her. She's deemed to be a villain. "However, I cannot say the same for yourselves."

Malefor wore a pleased smile as he kept his eyes on the small creatures in front of him. He viewed them as pitiful worms that weren't even worth to be burned to ashes.

"Your kind has brought more harm upon this world than any dark force could. Prejudice, arrogance, fear. You will stop at nothing to achieve your selfish desires and destroy what you do not understand. Your cruel tongues and small minds deem anyone different as bad." Hex has aided many people in her long life, and all of them fit that description. Even though she couldn't possibly know if everyone in Skylands was that way, the amount that she has seen so far was enough for her. "I congratulate you. Now your fears, your hate has become reality. I am the villain you so desperately wished to see."

Some of the mabu have heard of and even seen Hex before, and like many others they didn't trust her. They found it insane to believe that someone with such grotesque and dark powers could be a true Skylander.

Meanwhile the witch summoned forth her newfound minions. The sight of the zombies triggered a collective gasp, but the people were too afraid to flee.

"Allow me to show you what it is like, when someone you trust becomes something evil. Something that is only out for death." Hex gazed through the crowd. All the worried faces were supposed to make her feel sympathy, but she has lost that feeling long ago. "Something that could be considered… a monster."

The witch stretched her arms out and began reciting an ancient spell. Her eyes shifted to the same black color as those of her victims and she created purple streams of magic that shot right at the people in front of her. She made sure to only hit half of the town's population, not all of them. Couples, friends, families, her spell always only hit one of a pair and corrupted them just like Raven and Zion. The spared ones stared in blank horror as their partners choked and twisted until they went completely still and were under Hex' full control.

"I will give you a choice. You can either let yourself get killed by the person you once knew, or you free them from their fate by killing them instead." It was an irreversible curse, one that could only be broken if the mission of the victim is fulfilled or by their own demise. Hex has learned it a long time ago, even though she never intended to use it.

The citizens and the corrupted slaves all got into fights. Some fled, others defended themselves, but none of them could decide who would have to die. It was a choice impossible for anyone to make, and that's exactly what Hex wanted. The pain she felt by her friends' betrayal and the countless rejections have turned her heart cold and bitter. The witch didn't enjoy the sight, but it did give her a sense of satisfaction and justice. She used to want good for all those people, but all she wants now is vengeance.

* * *

Spyro entered his room at the Academy. Yet another exhausting day of scheduling missions and organizing files. Even though their only major threat now was the Golden Queen and some minor villains, it all piled up into a ton of work for the dragon. He enjoyed being the leader, it always gave him a sense of purpose and being apart of something bigger than himself, but it sure was more tiring than he had anticipated.

The Magic Skylander let himself drop onto his bed, face first into a pillow, and let out a tired groan.

"What does today's schedule look like?" A mysterious yet familiar voice echoed through Spyro's room, but the dragon was too worn out to move a muscle.

Stealth Elf exited her invisible state and jumped down from one of the wooden bars below the ceiling of the room. She stood in front of her friend's bed and crossed her arms as she listened to Spyro's groans of responses. "Is this really what the rest of your day will look like?"

Another set of muffled noises, dimmed by the pillow, that only the elf could make out. "Isn't there anymore work to do?"

Spyro finally turned around and looked his friend in the eyes. "Of course, there's always more work."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Even though she wore her mask, Spyro could tell that Stealth Elf's mouth formed a smile.

"I'm the leader." Spyro turned his head around once more to glare at the alluring soft pillow. "It's what I have to do."

"Not today!" Stealth Elf exclaimed before the door behind her was slammed open and a bunch of fellow Skylanders waltzed in.

"Wha- what's going on?" Spyro lifted himself up from the bed as he saw the group of heroes in front of him. "Did something happen? Did you find anything-"

"Nope!" Spitfire kept a smile on his face while answering the question. "But today is going to be all about you!"

Spyro looked perplexed as he tried to remember what day it was. "Is it my birthday?"

"No, silly!" Stealth Elf chuckled and looked over to Spitfire. "You've been working so hard these last few days we've decided that it's time for you to take a day off!"

"A day off!?" Spyro sounded alarmed. "You know we can't have that, who's going to-"

"I will." Spitfire, always quick to answer, volunteered to take on Spyro's role as the leader of the Skylanders. "I know the Superchargers ain't the entire team of Skylanders, but I'm sure I can handle it for one day."

Spyro blinked before looking over to Déjà Vu, who entered alongside the speed demon. "I will make sure that everything outside of the Academy goes as planned. You'd be surprised how effective some time tricks can be!"

High Volt was the final member to come to word. "I will keep an eye on all the defensive systems. Any villain that tries to come close will wish they stayed in the pit they crawled out of!"

Spyro, completely beside himself, needed a moment to process everything and understand what was going on. He was about to call the entire plan off, when his eyes suddenly fell onto his pillow again. Any good leader needs to rest from time to time, that was one of the first things Eon told him when he was promoted. The dragon hasn't taken that advice very seriously, since he wanted to prove to everyone, but mostly to himself, that he is a capable leader.

After giving it some more thought, Spyro got onto his legs and stood up. "I've known you all for many years now. I know that all of you have what it takes to be a Skylander and I have no doubts in your abilities, but are you completely sure about this?"

The three volunteers all nodded confidently. Stealth Elf looked at Spyro with an impatient demeanor. "Don't worry, I'll look after them."

Spyro finally exhaled what felt like years' worth of stress and tension before smiling. "Then you're all being promoted for a day!"

The Skylanders celebrated their leader's decision by clapping and giving each other high fives. They truly cared about Spyro and noticed how hard everything has been for the dragon lately. It was necessary for him to relax for once as well. The team was certain that everything would go just as planned.

* * *

As soon as the rising sun announced the beginning of a new day, Spyro glided over the Academy with a newfound sense of calmness. For once he didn't have to hurry to the next report and figure out another problem, today was all about taking a break and settling down. He entered the spa nearby the showers of the Academy. It was built shortly after Kaos' imprisonment, when they were certain that all evil was gone.

The purple dragon opened the doors leading inside the building. He was hit by a refreshing smell of all kinds of shampoos and oils. He walked over to the reception where Echo was listening to electro music through her shellphones while skimming through a magazine. When the aquatic dragon wasn't on a stage performing one of her several songs, she worked at the spa, enjoying the calming scents and small soaps she would take with her occasionally.

Spyro stared at the unresponsive dragoness for a few moments before ringing the bell on top of the counter. When Echo continued to read her magazine, Spyro repeatedly tapped on the bell to make a ringing sound.

Echo finally looked up and hastily tossed her magazine away upon seeing her leader. She turned the music on her shellphones off and put a smile on. "Spyro! What brings you here today? Is there another mission?"

"No, don't worry, there's nothing for you… I think." Spyro realized that he didn't even know if Echo would be sent on a mission or not, he didn't know about today's schedule at all. "I'm here to spend the day at the spa. Spitfire is taking over in the meantime."

"Oh, well that's nice." Echo has never seen Spyro willing to take a break, but she was glad that he decided to do something for himself. "So, should I check you in for an all-inclusive program?"

"Yes please." Spyro was gleaming and his grin went from one horn to the other. He was glad to see the new spa and have a day all for himself. "What do I owe you?"

"Oh no, please. It's on the house." Echo denied any payment from the Magic Skylander. "You do so much for us and all of Skylands, you deserve this."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" Spyro never uses his role and duty to excuse himself from anything, but Echo sounded perfectly clear and the dragon knew that it was near impossible to change her mind.

"There we go. You can enter the door right there to the left in a minute." Echo pointed down the hall with her black nails to show him the entrance. "Enjoy your stay!"

Spyro nodded in gratitude and walked over to the chairs where visitors would spend their time waiting. "I sure hope the others are managing things without me." The dragon thought to himself, but decided to follow his friends' advice and not worry about anything today.

* * *

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the Academy, nothing was going as planned. Even though Spitfire could get from point A to B in the blink of an eye, he struggled to focus on each of the assignments and missions before dashing off to the next one. And besides that, he didn't know what most of his allies were talking about since Spyro made all the missions. The Superchargers never put his leadership to the test like this. They're a small group and if there's one thing Spitfire knew of, it was racing.

"Spitfire! Help!" A distressed Roller Brawl skated in a hurry.

"What's going on? Is there any danger?" The Fire Skylander has heard the word ,help' every minute of the day, he's grown tired of it. But this time it sounded like something urgent.

"Well, you could say that." Roller Brawl wasn't sure how to describe the situation, so she wanted to let it speak for itself. "Just follow me!"

The two speedy Skylanders arrived at one of the defense cannons of the Academy, which was aiming at an aircraft. The problem was that it was an aircraft of the Skylanders. Spitfire saw High Volt, doing everything he could to stop the cannon, but even his light spear couldn't get through the solid metal coat.

"High Volt, what's going on!?" The fire spirit appeared next to his fellow Supercharger who gave up on trying to disable the cannon.

"I just reprogrammed the defense mechanism when suddenly that airship arrived, and the cannon started shooting at it!" High Volt was utterly embarrassed to be responsible for such a grave mistake when he was considered one of the most experienced Skylanders. "I didn't expect any Skylanders to arrive at this time!"

"Why is it shooting at them in the first place?" Spitfire didn't quite understand what the robot was trying to say. "It never shoots automatically, we always have to activate them ourselves."

"That's what I tried to change." High Volt couldn't look Spitfire in the eyes and hesitated to tell him the truth. "I programmed it, so that it shoots at any sign of movement outside."

"You what!?" High Volt was usually the one snapping at Spitfire for some dumb stunt, but this time it was the other way around. The speed demon was so outraged, his blue fire began to shift colors and turned purple. The surrounding Skylanders observed cautiously as the current leader used his heated transformation to slash the cannon with his claws. It shot a few more projectiles at a slower pace until it finally came to a halt and the airship could land safely.

"Screw the cannons! Redirect the energy used for them to build up a shield around the Academy!" Spitfire knew that was an overreaction considering there hasn't been ambush on the Academy since Malefor appeared, but it was all that he could think of in the heat of the moment.

High Volt nodded before the Skylanders parted their ways and Spitfire remembered Déjà Vu, who was keeping an eye out in the surrounding areas of the Academy. After seeing a blue explosion in the distance, he already expected the worst.

* * *

Back at the spa, Spyro was in the middle of enjoying a relaxing massage. With his belly on the table, the dragon enjoyed every second of the treatment. Until now, he never knew how much he needed it.  
After the finishing touches, the dragon moved on to the pedicure area where the workers would treat his nails. It was quite a task since the dragon never bothered too much with keeping them in good shape. All the battles he's fought and hits he took, it certainly took a toll on him. The only time his nails were as blistering as pearls and sharp as daggers was when he awakened. That's when his mind began to drift off once more. He still hasn't figured out how or why that transformation occurred. Will it ever happen again? Did he truly have to be in mortal danger for it? Spyro caught and forced himself to think of something else, concentrating on the here and now.

As soon as his nails were taken care of, the dragon proceeded to his favorite part, the pool. Without hesitation, the Skylander jumped into the warm water and inhaled the steamy air. As he exhaled, he couldn't hold back a small flame from exiting his mouth and landing on a towel. Swiftly, the dragon used his tail to splash some water onto it before it could spread. The towel still ended up with a burned coal black color, parted in the middle - just like Cynder's wing.  
There it was again, the unsettling thoughts. Cynder's injury was healed and there was nothing to worry about, or was there? Golden Queen was out there, but it wouldn't be the first time that they'd defeat her. And then Spyro remembered. Malefor. The dragon abruptly lifted himself out of the water before he could fully sink in. This isn't how his day was supposed to go. With a more anxious feeling in his gut, he decided to leave the tub and move on to the next room, doing his best to get his mind off of another problem. Off of Malefor.

* * *

Spitfire, in the form of a blue blur, arrived at one of the nearby islands of the Academy. He looked around himself in shock as he saw countless translucent clones of Déjà Vu running around, one of them pushing him in the process. He floated through the crowd of pigtails and staffs until the real Déjà Vu found him.

After taking a short breath and shooting one of her past selves out of existence, she started talking. "I might have overdone it."

"I might have overdone it." A newly created clone appeared behind the sorceress and repeated her words before she shot it with her staff as well.

"I wanted to make some past selves so I could be at multiple places at once, but I somehow got more than I bargained for." Whilst talking, she kept aiming at her clones and made them disappear one after the other, but for everyone she shot down, two new ones appeared.

"Was this even necessary?" Spitfire was once again confused by his teammate's decision as there was no sign of any threat.

"Well, we didn't see Malefor coming so I thought I'd be prepared this time." Looking back at it, the Magic Skylanders found it quite ridiculous as well. "I'm really sorry, I promise that I'll fix it!"

"I promise that I'll fix it!" Another clone appeared to repeat her words. And then another. And another.

Spitfire listened to the sentence over and over again and was pushed from left to right by the remaining past selves. He got into another state of such rage that his flames turned purple. Déjà Vu looked over to him in surprise before the fire spirit unleashed a giant flamenado all across the island, causing all the clones to vanish and send Déjà Vu flying.

After Spitfire calmed down, his angered expression became worried when he saw his ally lying on the ground because of his outburst. "Déjà! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Don't worry about it." The Skylander got up, clearly hurt by the blast, but without any visible damage. "That's what my mask is for! To protect my face from another explosion."

Spitfire didn't realize that she was referring to her past where she was caught up in the explosion of her self-built time machine, but he didn't even think about that. All he could think of was his outburst and how little control he's had over himself the today. "I can't do this. I'm not a leader, I never was."

Ignoring Déjà Vu's call, the Supercharger dashed away from the island. Away from all the problems that have overwhelmed him the entire day. He knew it would be hard, but he didn't think it would be this hard. Now he realizes how easy his job to lead the Superchargers truly is. And how much Spyro needed a break. It made him feel bad that they would have to call him back because he couldn't get the job done.

Spitfire found himself on a small lonely island far away from the Academy. He didn't even notice Stealth Elf following him there and appearing behind him. "Tough day?" The elf said casually as she sat down next to the disappointed spirit.

"That's an understatement." Spitfire sighed and stared down into the depts of the sky which were turning dark blue as the day came to an end. "How can Spyro keep up with all of this?"

"That's what I've been asking myself for the past seven years as well." Stealth Elf chuckled as she recalled all the times where the work Spyro had was close to suffocating him, yet he always managed to make the best of it. "One day I finally decided to ask him, it just seemed so odd that he went from being a cocky egomaniac to a responsible leader."

"I guess I could learn a lesson from him then." Spitfire smirked before his face turned serious again.

A gentle wind blew through the area and lifted Stealth Elf's braid up as she continued to talk. "He told me that whenever he felt like there was too much, like he was about give up, he always reminded himself what he was doing it all for."

Spitfire curiously looked at the elf. "For what?"

"For us." Stealth Elf smiled underneath her mask. "For you, me, all of us. He always wanted the Skylands and its people to be safe, but what he wanted more than anything else was for us to be a family. No matter what came our way." The two Skylanders looked at the night sky in silence and thought about that for a moment. Even though they were all different and didn't always get along, they were a family. Spyro made sure that it would stay that way.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by a strange noise behind the Skylanders. They turned their heads to see a mabu standing in the shadow of a tree. It was too dark for them to see it's face.

"Hello?" Stealth Elf lifted herself up and moved towards the creature. "We're Skylanders, no one is supposed to be here. Are you lost?"

The mabu took a few steps forward to greet the elf with a terrifying sight. The Skylanders gasped when they saw that the mabu had pitch black eyes and was completely unresponsive, moving towards them like a zombie. When it realized that it was in the presence of another creature, it became furious, dashing at them with a morbid scream.


	12. Truth or Dare

The mabu was feral. Like a wild animal it scratched and jumped around the room it was caged in. Through all that, the haunting black eyes remained the most terrifying feature. Spyro, Stealth Elf and a few other Skylanders stood in front of the imprisoned creature and stared at it with shock and horror.

"This is… disturbing." Stealth Elf shook her head. She couldn't keep her eyes off the mabu, no matter how horrible it was to look at. "How could this happen?"

"I have no clue." Even though Spyro was able to finish his spa day, he had to endure a sleepless night thinking of all the lingering evils out there, and this was one of them. Everyone wondered what the cause could be, but Spyro's choice was quickly made. "But if I had to guess, I would say this was-"

"Malefor." Cynder finished Spyro's sentence. "This is undead magic, I can feel it in my bones." The dragoness shuddered after being reminded of the time when she was just like this corrupted mabu - nothing but a mindless beast.

"It adds up. Golden Queen can turn people into gold, not monsters." Smolderdash's look was as certain as it was concerned. She could only think about what could happen to Sprocket with enemies like these out there.

"And we've never seen anyone do anything like… this." The mabu slammed its small body against the glass window while the Skylanders were conversing. "Malefor is one of the most powerful beings in Skylands, it wouldn't surprise me if he was possessed this kind of power." Spitfire backed off when a small claw dug into the door and moved downwards with a long, ear-piercing sound.

"If Malefor really did do this, that can only mean one thing…" Spyro's suggestion caused the group to go silent and for everyone to take their best bets.

"He could never, you know Hex." Cynder didn't want to believe that Malefor was able to escape from the one person who defeated and trapped him. "He must have done something, but she couldn't be…"

"If he did kill her, we need to find another way to restrain him this instant!" Stealth Elf already began looking for anything useful inside the isolated room of the Academy.

Cynder on the other hand was speechless. The elf glossed over Hex' potential death as if it didn't matter, regardless of the urgency. "We need to find out what happened first. Malefor is cunning, a strategist. He wouldn't just corrupt people and disappear afterwards."

"It doesn't matter what happened, all that matters is that we find a way to stop him!" Stealth Elf raised her voice at the insulted dragoness. The two arched their eyebrows and gave each other threatening looks as they were about to open their mouths again.

"Guys! This is not the time!" Spyro interrupted the argument, causing his closest friends to move further away from each other. "Malefor is out there, that's only possible through Hex. He's alive because of her powers, so he couldn't have killed her without perishing himself."

A reasonable argument that eased Cynder's mind, unlike Stealth Elf's.

"We can't defeat him. If Hex isn't able to restrain him either we have to find another way to do it." Spyro focused and thought of possibilities to trap the dragon, but knowing him, he would always find a back door, that's what he did with Hex as well.

"Some Skylanders are already out on missions, we need to warn them before anything else." Spitfire reminded the leader of the things he's missed during his free day and wanted to protect the Skylanders just like him.

"You're right. Smolderdash, Stealth Elf, deliver the news of Malefor's escape. Cynder, Spitfire, try contacting the absent Skylanders about it." Stricter than ever before, Spyro fulfilled his leader role by immediately dishing out orders.

His allies nodded and parted their ways, with Cynder and Stealth Elf leaving only after another angered look at each other. Spyro turned around to see the mabu one last time. This is exactly what he was afraid of. The reason why he couldn't take a day off, there was always someone out to get them.

* * *

In order to prevent further villainy, Tidepool, Boom Bloom, Buckshot and Wild Storm were facing a feisty fight during their mission at Scholarville. The Senseis have been here before, looking for the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom, where they were already confronted by the local enemies, only this time there were far more of them.

Tidepool and Wild Storm remained to avoid any contact, which their friends found ridiculous at this point. Nevertheless, they did watch out for each other and fought the enemies as always, even though they kept their distance.  
While Buckshot and Tidepool eliminated the approaching warships with magical portals and powerful whales, Boom Bloom and Wild Storm took the smaller enemies on. Surprisingly, the ninja and knight were a perfectly harmonized team, jumping over each other and timing their attacks into impressive combos. After the monsters were defeated, the silent heroes nodded at each other rather than smile, since neither of them had a visible mouth.

The female Skylanders reunited and Boom Bloom immediately noticed that something was off, and she already had an idea what it was. "Don't tell me you two will continue to give each other the silent treatment."

Tidepool rolled her eyes, which was hard to see due to her lacking pupils. "I told you Bloom, there's a time and place."

"This is the time and place, Tide!" Boom Bloom usually sounded calm and collected around anyone other than Krankcase, but for the first time she was upset with one of her friends. "We're all on this mission together! Not talking could jeopardize it and put both of you in danger!"

"It's not like I will stay quiet when there's an enemy about to stab him from behind!" Tidepool turned around to follow the others who were heading further into town. "I couldn't live with myself if I did." The Quickshot silently said to herself.

As the Senseis were strolling across the brick road and passed the suburban houses, Buckshot suddenly grew anxious. His fur rose and he was struck by a feeling of unease.

"Are you feeling kinda… creeped out?" The faun asked his silent companion. "I mean, the helm is gone and the people released the sea monster into the sea, but something feels… off."

"I don't know what you mean." Wild Storm looked over to a mabu standing in the corner of an alley, covered by shadows. "Everyone's outside, no one is panicking, there's nothing to worry about."

The girls passed the lonely mabu as well after a brief look, not giving it a second thought.

"The inhabitants are very knowledgeable, they might be able to tell us where Golden Queen could be. Her family used to own many desert islands, so she must have gone to one of those." Wild Storm informed himself about the goldling and her heritage, hoping it would help with the search.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Even though Buckshot trusted his friend, after seeing another motionless mabu with its face turned away, he was certain that there was something wrong.

* * *

As the Senseis continued their journey, Buckshot was trying to figure out why all the inhabitants were acting so ominous, but the determination and hastiness of the others kept him from investigating the situation.

Across the connected islands and large vines spreading throughout the place, the Skylanders have finally reached the castle. There was no hint of anything suspicious, which was unfortunate since that's exactly what they were looking for. "Alright team, we will take a short break here to plan our next steps." Wild Storm stopped to inform his allies.

The heroes put their weapons aside and sat down in a circle. There was that awkward silence whenever Tidepool and Wild Storm were in each other's presence, something both Boom Bloom and Buckshot have grown tired of. They moved closer to each other and started whispering so that the other two couldn't hear.

"How long do you think will they keep this up?" Boom Bloom asked Buckshot, who's always been a good friend of hers as well.

"Wild Storm could live the rest of his life silent." Buckshot got to know the knight better after his separation from Tidepool, yet he remained very closed off and secretive. "And Tidepool used to be a spy, so I'm guessing she's not any better."

"She wants to talk again, but she doesn't want to make the first move." Boom Bloom was looking for ways to start a conversation between them, but by now she knew that every attempt would lead to them growing further apart. Then suddenly she thought of something that could make them talk. All of them in fact.

"Who's in the mood to play a game?" Boom Bloom spoke up so that everyone could hear.

Buckshot, though perplexed, has been looking for an opportunity to take some tension off, so he happily agreed. "I am!"

"Boom Bloom, we're on a mission!" Wild Storm cut through Buckshot's enthusiasm and reminded them of their responsibilities. "We don't have time for this."

"We all know that all we will do is go into the castle behind us, look around and leave." A sappy response from the mutant that Wild Storm couldn't argue with.

The Knight Sensei looked over to Buckshot who gave him the expectant eyes, which he knew all too well. "Fine." He groaned and leaned his head onto his hand.

All eyes turned to Tidepool who kept staring at the report card in her hand until Boom Bloom coughed to get her attention. "Oh. Yes, why not?"

The group listened eagerly, some more than others, as Boom Bloom was about to explain her spontanious game. "So, since we're supposed to be a team, I thought we should play truth or dare."

The group was silent. Tidepool and Wild Storm were anything but impressed by that idea, meanwhile Buckshot already thought of questions and dares to ask his companions.

"Who wants to go first?" Boom Bloom looked from one side to the other until she stopped at Wild Storm. "Wild?" Boom Bloom and Buckshot looked over to the knight, while Tidepool tried to avoid eye contact at any chance.

"Just to get this over with." As unpleased as he was, Wild Storm agreed and started the game. "Truth."

"Okay." Boom Bloom tried to think of a suitable question. One that might even get Tidepool interested. "Tell us a secret that no one here knows of!"

"A secret…" The knight expected to have an answer right away, but thinking about it, there wasn't much to choose from. He could tell them about how he's been losing control over his beast form, but Tidepool already knew that. And he shouldn't be thinking about that anyway, that's what triggers it in the first place. So Wild Storm thought further, further back into his past. "I guess… I used to be a mercenary."

"Everyone knows that Wild, try harder!" Boom Bloom looked over to Tidepool, hoping she would show some reaction, but the humanoid avoided looking into the knight's direction.

"Ugh, I don't know. I used to play with kites as a kid?" One of the few happy memories from his childhood. And even though he would never admit it, thinking about it made him slightly nostalgic.

Buckshot giggled before being caught by a sharp look from Wild Storm. Boom Bloom was happy to hear a genuine answer. "There! That's better!" The ninja looked over to Tidepool once more, but she kept staring at the bricks underneath her. The Sensei sighed and continued. "Now Wild Storm asks Buckshot."

"Dare!" Before Wild Storm could speak, the faun already announced his decision."

"Fine." Wild Storm had to come up with a task. He wanted his friend to do something challenging, since he's been very lazy during their recent training sessions. After a few more seconds, he had the perfect idea. "Get to the top of the roof in less than five seconds!" He pointed to the roof of the castle behind them. The only way to get up the rather high building was by climbing the vines surrounding it, but five seconds was nearly impossible.

"No problem." Without any doubts, the goat got up on his legs and jumped on the spot with a cocky smile, pretending to warm himself up. Wild Storm started to count down from three. When he yelled one, Buckshot quickly created a portal, jumped through it and appeared on top of the building. "Dare completed!"

While the faun was cackling, Wild Storm palmed his face. He forgot to mention that he wasn't supposed to use his powers. "You win this one, but I won't be as inattentive next time."

Once Buckshot returned to his spot, he had to ask Boom Bloom. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm…" Boom Bloom wasn't certain if she wanted to tell a secret or do something embarrassing, Buckshot had no mercy when it came to such things. "Dare."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Buckshot already had a smile on his face and didn't hesitate to dare the plant mutant. "Do your Krankcase impression!"

Boom Bloom looked at Buckshot with disbelief. "I will not do that!"

"You have to, it's the rules." Buckshot's smug smile made Boom Bloom shift her bewildered expression to an angry one.

The Life Ninja sighed before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. "Boom Bloom! What did I tell you about rebelling against your creator? You are supposed to obey!" One of Boom Bloom's skill not many knew about was the ability to distort her voice, so it sounded exactly like the mad scientist. Even the villain himself wasn't sure why she could do that, but it was always very entertaining for Buckshot. Once the Magic Skylander stopped laughing due to his stomach hurting, Boom Bloom moved on with the game.  
"Your turn Tide." The mutant thought of another question, one that could involve Wild Storm as well and finally break the silence. Ultimately, she decided to go with the same one as before. "What's a secret of yours that no one here knows?"

"What?" Tidepool was confused. "I thought we could choose truth or dare?"

"Yes, but since we already had two dares and it's four of us, you have to take truth." Boom Bloom felt a little guilty for sealing her friend's choice, but it was just a game after all. "It's the rules."

Tidepool looked up. Her eyes went from one member of the group to the other, until she saw him. She looked Wild Storm straight into the eyes, something she hasn't done in a long time. Was this it? Would she finally confess the feelings she kept hidden for years? Even though she tried to forget them, whenever she looked into the knight's glowing white eyes, she couldn't deny the feelings. "I knew about the Aqua-Marines' plans."

"What?" Buckshot and Boom Bloom asked in sync.

Tidepool realized what she just said. She was so focused on not confessing her love for Wild Storm that she just revealed another secret. "No… I mean."  
Tidepool didn't know what to say. She had to give them an explanation, otherwise they would take it the wrong way. "I knew that they were planning to overthrow the Skylanders all along."

There was silence. An unpleasant tension filled the air.

"I… I was going along with the plan." Tidepool wasn't proud of her past, but she wanted to clarify that it's behind her now. "Until I met… you." Even though she was addressing all of her allies, her eyes kept shifting more and more to Wild Storm.

"I have to go." Tidepool got up and hurried away from the group without another word.

The others looked after the Quickshot, most of all Wild Storm, as she made her way back to the city. "Tide, wait!" Boom Bloom snapped out of her petrified stare and quickly ran after her friend.

* * *

Lost in thoughts, Tidepool pushed herself through the crowd of mabu that suddenly appeared in the center. "Why did I say that? I should've just admitted my feelings already!" She thought to herself with frustration.

"Tidepo-" As Boom Bloom was catching up to the Water Skylander, she saw the hoard of mabu, and what exactly was going. "Oh no."

Tidepool remained unfazed and just continued walking, until she bumped into one of the creatures. She looked down to investigate the mabu's face and what she saw caught her off guard. It had deep black eyes with no sign of emotions, or life in that case. It unleashed an eery screech before it jumped onto the Sensei.

"Tidepool!" Boom Bloom started running towards the ambush and used her whip to smack the creature off her friend. "Are you alright?" She fell onto her knees to get a good look at Tidepool, who, besides a few scratches on her arm, wasn't injured.

"I'm fine. I can't say the same for the citizens though." The Skylanders looked behind themselves to see that all of the mabu possessed those terrifying black eyes.

Wild Storm and Buckshot soon appeared as well to check on the missing members. "Is everything alright?" Buckshot yelled across the center of the town.

"There's something wrong with the people!" Boom Bloom answered. "They're cursed!"

Buckshot was struck by a shiver when he saw the mabu as well. "I knew there was something wrong here."

It was a quiet moment, seemingly frozen in time. Everyone stared at each other blankly without moving, until all the mabu went feral. They dashed towards the Skylanders with the intent to kill them. They started to fight, trying to keep the mabu away from them while also not hurting them, they were innocent people after all.

"We have to get back to the ship! Whatever's going on here we can't fix it now!" Wild Storm advised the group, to which everyone nodded and pushed themselves through the wild creatures to get back to the ship they arrived in.

On their way back, mabu launched themselves at them from left and right, which they could all dodge easily. However, Tidepool saw a bigger mabu on top of a house, eyeing Wild Storm as he was leading the group back. It was about to pounce the knight, and Tidepool was the only one who noticed. "Wild Storm watch out!"

The knight looked back at his ally before looking up and moving out of the way before the mabu could hit him. They proceeded their flight and he kept looking at Tidepool for a few more seconds after nodding in gratitude.

The Senseis entered their ship and turned the engine on. They flew away from Scholarville right before the mabu could latch onto them.

"What was that?" Buckshot asked with utter shock. "It's like they were…"

"Monsters." Boom Bloom finished. "It looks like there's another enemy out there causing chaos as we speak."

While Buckshot and Boom Bloom discussed their theories, Tidepool tried to contact the Academy and Wild Storm was steering the ship. In the same moment, both of them looked over to each other and their eyes met once again, only this time they didn't turn away. They just kept staring at each other, almost like they wanted to say something. Suddenly a voice answered Tidepool's device and she looked away to answer, while Wild Storm directed his sight back to the front.

* * *

Guilty, yet far away from the Skylanders' troubles was the destructive duo of Hex and Malefor. After corrupting her first victims and unleashing Raven and Zion to hunt her prey, the witch moved on to spread her deadly powers across more villages and kingdoms of terrified creatures, all of them meeting the same fate.

Watching as loved ones turned against each other under her curse, Hex was levitating at the edge of the town she just ambushed. Malefor, always by her side, dwelled in the terror his nemesis was orchestrating. That wasn't the case for Hex however, she just kept her usual neutral expression. "Aren't you enjoying your work?" The dragon had yet to figure out why Hex was doing all this. "I thought the screams of those pitiful creatures would satisfy you."

"I'm not you, Malefor." Hex responded with an ice-cold tone. "They deserve this, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"Then why are you doing it?" Malefor was skilled at looking through someone's facade, but in his current position he couldn't allow himself to make any false assumptions. "What is your plan? Cursing them until they're all dead?"

"Of course not." Hex kept her sight at all the people going up against each other. The ones who weren't possessed were overwhelmed by their emotions and the incoming attacks, unable to choose between their own life or their loved ones. "This world has treated creatures like me and you exactly like this. Going after them blindly, not caring about who they are or what they've done. I want them to know what it's like to become a monster. One way or another."

Malefor didn't expect the sorceress to be this spiteful towards the mortal world. Yet, it was what he was hoping for when she left the underworld as an undead. "And what about the Skylanders? They will find out about this eventually."

"They should." Hex responded. "They're not any different, they shall meet the same fate as those before them."

Clenching her fist, Hex showed a sign of anger for the first time since she left the underworld. Malefor used that opportunity. "So why don't you destroy them right away?"

"It would be foolish to attack them now. Even the two of us can't win against all of them." Hex was aware of what the Skylanders were capable of, since she did spend many years with them and knew all their strategies. "They need to destroy each other, only then may we be rid of them."

"And when they find out that you've turned against them?" Malefor already thought in advance. "They will find a way to stop you. To stop us."

"They will, yes, but they won't be able to do so if we play our cards right." Hex has precisely figured her plan out and made sure that there were no flaws in it. "The only way to destroy you is to destroy me, which would go against their moral law. They know that my powers can be taken from me, so that is their only option to take both of us out." Even though she always kept her distance, Hex has picked up and memorized the way things work with the Skylanders and is now using it against them. "All we have to do is occupy them with a greater threat. Compromise their forces and keep them from getting close to me, then we will prevail." Malefor's sinister smile was all the approval Hex needed. "And the Skylanders will fall."


	13. From Riches to Rags

It was on an island far away from the Academy. A collection of islands filled with pompous houses and luxurious decorations. At least what was left of it. Years ago, the home of many goldlings has lost its former glory and resembled a ghost town. It also used to be Sprocket's home. However, she didn't leave because of the unpleasant changes, in fact she would have preferred this over the sophiscticated and entitled life she was forced into. Nevertheless, the goldling never wished for this to happen.  
Sprocket was walking down the familiar road leading to her former home, one of the bigger mansions in the area. She could feel a sensation of nostalgia rushing through her, awakening both good and bad memories. She stepped onto the three small stairs leading to the front door and stopped there. The technician took a deep breath before knocking. After a few seconds, a woman opened the door, visibly annoyed. But as soon as she laid eyes on the Skylander in front of her, her frown turned into a relieved smile.

"Sprocket!" The goldling went in for a hug, which Sprocket happily returned. After the brief embrace, the woman kept on smiling as she observed Sprocket from head to toe. "It's been so long, you've grown so much!"

"Mom, please. I haven't grown an inch ever since I left." The goldling reminded her overwhelmed mother of the day she finally left her family home to become a Skylander. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, and I can't stay for too long either."

The goldling's smile faded. "What's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"Not exactly." Sprocket rubbed the back of her head and tried to think of a short explanation for her situation, but ultimately failed. "I'll explain everything, but let's get inside first."

The mother's lips formed a gentle smile as she led her daughter back into her old home.

* * *

_A long time ago, when the goldling town was thriving with its remarkable businesses and profits, Sprocket lived under one roof with her parents. They were a highly respected family and always made sure that their reputation and status would remain the way it was for generations, something Sprocket couldn't care less about. She has always been the black sheep of the family and preferred to get her hands dirty and tinker with tools and machines. Meanwhile her mother was determined to groom her spawn to become a formidable woman in society just like herself._

The whole family was gathered around the dinner table. Mother, father, grandparents, the aunt and her kids. All but one – typical. "Sprocket!" Grace shouted as she put the last pieces of cutlery on the table. "Not one day passes without this girl making a scene." The impatient woman walked into the kitchen, where she removed the soup from the stove. "Sprocket get down here already!"

With an annoyed sigh, the young goldling stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs into the dining room. She stopped in front of the table and moved her long red hair behind her shoulders, so it wouldn't get in the way of eating. Before she could sit down, her mother stopped her with an insulted gasp.

"What have you done to your dress!?" Her eyes were fixed on a small black oil stain on the bright blue fabric. She roughly grabbed the dress to get a closer look.

Sprocket hated dresses. She hated them so much, she once dreamt about throwing them all into a dumpster fire. Her mother knows that yet insists on her wearing them, because that's what's expected of a goldling woman.

Sprocket, surprised and irritated, pulled her dress back down. "It was an accident! It won't happen again."

"You said that the last time." Grace gave her daughter a disappointed look while she rolled her eyes. "And the time before that!"

"Maybe if you let me wear something else when I go to uncle, I wouldn't get the dress dirty!" Sprocket replied and crossed her arms protesting.

"No young lady, you won't get anything else to wear because you won't be going to your uncle anymore!" The goldling shook her head and looked over to her husband. "Can you believe it? She still wants to visit him! I told her hundreds of times that a lady doesn't belong in a dirty shack with engines and tools!"

"Darling, don't be so harsh." The father was considerably calmer and more reserved than the hysterical mother. "You know how kids are, they love to explore and-"

"But she's not a kid anymore!" Grace responded and looked at the ever so annoyed Sprocket again. "Tomorrow is her eighteenth birthday! She will be an adult, she has to learn to take responsibility!"

Sprocket couldn't hear her mother's nagging anymore. "I'm out of here." At a quick pace, the young goldling walked away from the family lunch and left the house, slamming the door on her way out.

With a deep sigh, Grace eventually decided to simply sit down and start eating. The rest of the family stared at her uncomfortably before receiving a deadly look and beginning to eat as well.

* * *

Exiting the front door, Sprocket turned left and took a few steps until she was in front of a small wooden shack right next to her mansion. Due to their tireless bickering, Sprocket's mother and uncle concluded that the inventor should have his own home where he could tend to his work. With an excited smile on her face, Sprocket opened the small door. Her eyes sparkled as she saw hundreds of tools and mechanical parts scattered everywhere. Even though her house was six times as big, she always felt like the shack was far more spacious. "Hey uncle!" The teenager interrupted the professional engineer during his job.

Oscar turned his chair and moved his welding mask on top of his head, revealing a friendly smile surrounded by a scruffy red beard. "Sprocket! You're back!" The hefty man stood up and approached his niece. "Did your table manners upset your mother again?"

Sprocket rolled her eyes once more. "She saw the oil stain on my dress and lectured me about my role in society again." The goldling quickly got distracted by one of her uncle's shimmering inventions on top of his working desk and forgot her mother's nagging for a moment.

Oscar sighed. "I was hoping she'd loosen up someday, but at this point even the Ancients couldn't change her mind." The feeling of disappointment got washed away after seeing his niece grab the first tools she saw and turning around to continue working on her own little project. "Is it done yet?"

"Almost." The aspiring engineer wore the same goggles that she would end up wearing as a Skylander as she was adding the finishing touches. "I just need to get all the gears into place and… done!"

Sprocket grabbed the object and revealed that it was an elegant music box. She proudly presented it to her uncle who was gleaming with pride. "It looks lovely, but does it sound the way it looks?"

Sprocket, without any doubts, winded the key on the back of the box. The lid opened up and a small porcelain ballerina was spinning to the sound of a gentle melody. "Maybe this will finally show mother that engineering isn't just all about engines and dirty work."

"Maybe…" The uncle truly hoped that the gift Sprocket made would open his sister's eyes and that she would finally see how much this truly meant to her daughter.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Grace said her goodbyes to the family, the woman decided to visit her brother in his small workshop. As soon as she opened the door, her face twisted unpleasantly upon the stinging smell of steam and gasoline. Oscar was working with an electric saw and didn't hear his sister step in and repeatedly call his name.

"Oscar!" The goldling shouted which finally made her brother stop and look at her.

"Grace, what a surprise." A not so welcoming greeting.

The two siblings were always polar opposites. Grace following society and fitting into its system, while Oscar always had more of a mind of his own and didn't care about what others thought of him, much like Sprocket.

With a disgusted expression, Grace pulled out a tissue to clean a chair from all the debris before sitting on it. "I'm assuming Sprocket visited you again, didn't she?"

"If I said yes, you would go off and lecture her about her place in life. If I said no, you would do the same." Uncle never liked the way his sister raised and treated Sprocket, but she was her daughter, so he didn't have much of a say in it.

Grace sighed. She looked around herself to see all the machines and structures her brother built over the years, many of which were also in her own home. She never cared much for technology but seeing how much work he puts into it, it did fascinate a part of her. "Oscar, you know why I'm doing this."

"To create a carbon copy of yourself." The engineer didn't even bother to give his older sister a look and just continued with his work.

"No! No, of course not." Grace was very much aware of what her educational method looked like, and frankly she didn't like it either. "You know just as well as I do, that she can't just do whatever she wants."

Oscar was silent this time. Even though he was focused on his work, he was listening.

"Do you think I want her to grow up like this? I'm trying to prepare her for her best possible future." There was a hint of tenderness, almost sadness in the mother's eyes. "I can't change the way things are here."

Oscar put his tools down and stopped working. He stared at the machine in front of him for a few more moments before finally looking his sister in the eyes. "You can't change this place, but you can't change Sprocket either."

The goldling mother sighed once more. "She just has to learn that there are rules here. Presenting herself as expected is one of them." Grace caught herself fiddling her dress and quickly stopped, hoping her brother didn't notice. "A woman working with machines and tools, you know where she would end up."

Oscar was silent again. As a man, he never had many problems following his path as an inventor and engineer, but in the goldling society there were strict rules regarding the sexes and what they should and shouldn't do. "Then let her go somewhere else."

"Somewhere else-" She had to catch her breath after hearing that sentence. Grace got up from the chair and turned around. The thought of her daughter leaving and possibly never being able to see her again brought tears to her eyes, which she wiped off immediately before heading for the door. "Clearly you don't have the best intentions for my daughter in mind. It was foolish of me to think you'd understand. Goodbye, Oscar."

Oscar was about to say something, but before he could his sister left the shack and slammed the door shut. Even though they didn't always get along, the siblings did love each other, even if Grace had a strange way of showing it. Uncle knew that, and he learned to be patient. However, that patience often came with a lot of hurting as well.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, and the sky was painted in orange hues. Grace walked up the stairs to get to the first floor of the enormous mansion. At Sprocket's door, before she opened it, she could hear strange noises from inside. She moved her head closer to hear it more clearly, until it suddenly stopped. With a confused look, she finally knocked on her daughter's door.

Upon opening it, she could see Sprocket on her bed, without a book or any tool. She was simply sitting there, staring at the light blue striped wallpaper on the walls of her room. "Sprocket, I…" The mother wasn't sure how to continue when Sprocket turned her sight to her. She forgot what she wanted to say.

"You what?" Sprocket answered without her annoyed undertone for once.

Seeing her there with that expectant look, it made Grace feel so uncertain. She remembered now, she wanted to talk about her daughter's future. She wanted to hear it from Sprocket herself, what she truly wanted to do. But perhaps they should discuss that at the family table. "I wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready."

Before the goldling could leave and close the door, Sprocket sat up and let her feet hang from the bed. "Mom, wait!"

Mom – that was a word she hasn't heard in a while. Sprocket has been addressing her with 'you' for years now. Hearing that child-like word again made her feel somewhat warm. "Yes, darling?"

Sprocket looked to her right and opened the small drawer next to her bed. Slowly, she pulled out a beautifully decorated music box. It shimmered in turquoise and golden colors, something you'd only see on the shelves of a nobility family.

"What's that?" Grace took her hand off the door handle and walked towards Sprocket, investigating the object in her hands.

"I… made it for you." Sprocket quickly got up to stand in front of her mother who gave her a shocked look before she wound the box up. When she was done, the lid opened, and a small pearl colored ballerina started to spin to a sweet lullaby.

Grace took the box into her own hands and looked at it strangely while it was playing. She looked back up at Sprocket with disbelief and then back at the box.

"I know you don't like engines and tools and all that mechanical stuff, so I wanted to give you something more… delicate." Sprocket was quite nervous, rubbing her hands and curving her lips into cramped smiles. Mother strictly forbid her to build such things, but she was hoping that this could finally change her mind. "Maybe now you will-"

Before Sprocket could finish, Grace closed the box, stopping the spinning figure and the melody. The teenager's face faded into a sad gaze as the mother closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know what I told you about this."

This was exactly what Sprocket was afraid of. "I know but-"

"No buts Sprocket!" Suddenly, all the warmth and compassion the goldling felt moments ago was gone, and all she could see was her daughter's future on the streets, rejected by society. That was the picture she formed in her mind over all the years when Sprocket would misbehave and go her own ruthless way. "I won't say it again, you are not to go to your uncle, and you are not to work with mechanics like these!"

The woman looked across the room until she finally found a trash bin standing in a corner. Without hesitation, she walked up to it and threw the carefully crafted box inside.  
"No!" Sprocket rushed to the bin and fell onto her knees to take the music box out, which was now in two pieces and had several gears falling out.

"Don't be dramatic, it's just some gears and metal." Without a hint of sympathy, Grace walked back to the door and was about to leave again. "Get down in five minutes."

"I made it for you." Sprocket kept staring at the destroyed gift through her red strands of hair with sadness, which soon turned into anger. "And you just threw it away!" She turned around and got back up, looking at her mother with more spite and rage than ever before. "You destroyed it, that's what you always do!"

"You will not raise your voice at me young lady!" Grace had zero tolerance for Sprocket's reaction and wanted the argument to be over with. "If you had bought it instead, I may have kept it."

"But the point was that I made it!" Sprocket screamed at the top of her lungs, which made her mother flinch before giving her an angered look as well.

"Forget this already! Grow up Sprocket, you have to realize that life doesn't work the way you want it to!" Grace gave her daughter another glaring look before turning around to finally leave the room.

Moments before the door closed, Sprocket said something in a calm tone. "I hate you." With tears running down her golden face, she clenched her broken music box and stared at her mother's back.

Grace held in and took a deep breath. She wanted to say something but decided to leave it be and go down. This was the point of no return.

* * *

The evening went on. Sprocket stayed in her room, sobbing and shouting her lungs out. Grace ignored it casually and kept her husband from leaving the table while he worried about the teenager.  
Once she finally calmed down, Sprocket was sitting in her bed, trying her best to fix the music box. Not for her mother, but for herself. She has decided that she hates her mother. Pure genuine hate. She used to think it wasn't possible to hate your own parents, but now she had no reason to believe that you had to love them. All of a sudden, she heard a crash downstairs. A scream followed by more crashing sounds. Then she heard someone shouting, a voice she never heard before.

Forgetting all the hate and sorrow, Sprocket carefully got out of her bed, trying not to make a noise. She opened her door and peeked through it to hear a male voice shout something about money and threatening to kill someone. Her heart was beating at the speed of a car engine. Sprocket has never felt this many emotions at once in her life.  
The goldling steadily walked along the hallway of the first floor until she reached the stairs. She quietly took one step after the other while hearing more loud crashing noises and voices yelling. She walked down the stairs until she could finally see through the kitchen door. The goldling saw a masked figure pointing a gun at her parents, who were shaking of fear while getting yelled at. Bang! Sprocket blinked and in the next moment her mother was screaming as her father sank to the floor and a red stain appeared on his white shirt.

Sprocket couldn't breathe. For a second it felt like she was in a dream before realizing what was going on. The goldling couldn't do anything but stand there until she instinctively moved back up the stairs. The next few seconds passed her like a flash. Sprocket kept staring at the light on the carpet floor coming from the kitchen as sirens could be heard outside of the building. The intruders grabbed the first valuable objects they found and stuffed it inside their bags before running away.

Sprocket finished her walk down the stairs, her eyes glued to her father. A puddle of blood was spreading on the floor underneath him and his glassy eyes reflected the bright light of the kitchen lamp. She kneeled next to her desperately sobbing mother. Sprocket couldn't hold back and started crying as well. The two women were coughing and sobbing as they looked at the lifeless body of their husband and father, bleeding out on the floor. Their tears fell onto their dresses and they embraced each other unlike ever before. Despite everything that's happened and everything they said, in that moment all they wanted was to hold each other.

* * *

After the grieving women calmed down, Sprocket hurried to see if her uncle was alright. Yet another shock awaited her, he has been kidnapped. The halved family soon found out that there was a brutal ambush on the entire town. Countless goldlings got killed and hurt and their homes robbed. Some, like Oscar, were kidnapped by the intruders. No one knew where they came from, but it was safe to assume that it was Kaos' doing.

While her father's body was being removed, and an officer explained what would happen next to her mother, all Sprocket could think of was that one moment. Bang! The shot that took her father echoed through her mind again and again. Hours passed, the rising sun announced a new day – Sprocket's birthday. Neither her nor her mother could sleep. It was supposed to be a day of joy, a day without any fights and where the family would come together to celebrate, but that was impossible now.  
For Sprocket, it was also the day where she would finally become an adult - make her own decisions and escape her mother. And it would remain that day. The young adult was standing in the bathroom, staring at her face in the mirror. Goldling skin was normally radiant and shimmering, but today it looked pale and dull, almost like rust. She held a scissor in her hands and after another lasting look, she finally made the first cut. A strand of her long red hair fell into the sink, then the next one, and several more. After a few minutes, her hair was cut short, not going past her chin. It felt liberating.

The quiet goldling went downstairs where her mother was holding an empty cup which has been filled with coffee five times during the last night. When she walked past her single parent without giving her a look, Grace was beside herself upon seeing her daughter's new haircut. She didn't have the energy or intention to comment on it, they have both been through enough.

Sprocket went into her uncle's shack, which has also been vandalized and robbed. She took one of his old pants and some parts of his armor and changed into it. She grabbed an abnormally large wrench and attached a gas bottle and a pressure gauge to her suit, completing the look she would barely change even after joining the Skylanders. And that's where she was going. She had heard of the Skylanders, never showing much interest in joining, until now. She thought it was the best place for her to use her abilities to help those in need and maybe even find her uncle someday. The goldling told her mother about her plans, who for the first time didn't even try to stop her. She simply nodded and agreed to everything she said. They hugged one last time and told each other dry goodbyes before the aspiring engineer left her home to start a new life as a Skylander.

* * *

Now, many years later, Sprocket was sitting back at the table where her family used to dine, and where she would rebel against her mother's rules. She visited the lonely woman from time to time, reassuring each other that they were fine. The town has become quite poor and miserable due to the great robbery and many murders, but they've managed to keep a consistent lifestyle again, even though it was far less luxurious than before.

"So, you are looking for the Golden Queen, on your own, because she wasn't able to turn you into a statue?" After Sprocket explained her mission and motivations, her mother attempted to make sense of it. "Why didn't you ask someone to join you?"

"Because I need to find out the truth." Sprocket was beginning to doubt herself as well, but she had to focus on her goal. "If the others tagged along, we would get into a fight right away and I couldn't get a chance to talk."

"Darling, I don't think she will give you a chance to talk to her either." Grace sipped her tea. "That goldling is the worst of the worst."

"I know, but something tells me that I have to do this." Sprocket took a sip from her tea as well, which she's grown to enjoy over the years. "You know that nothing can stop me once I've set my mind to something."

Grace giggled. "I sure do." She looked her daughter in the eyes and felt nothing but pride. It may have been due to the fact that the town wasn't the most admirable place in Skylands anymore, or because she was afraid of losing her daughter as well if she didn't leave. The goldling was proud of the woman that Sprocket has become, despite everything else she wanted for her. She was happy that she was living her dream.

"I should get going now." Sprocket got up from her chair. As she turned around to walk to the door, something odd caught her eye. On top of the shelf above the fireplace, next to a collection of old family pictures, was the old music box Sprocket gave her mother the day before her birthday. She walked up to it and saw that it has been messily put together, clearly by someone without any experience.

Grace was behind her and recalled. She found it in Sprocket's room on the day she left and broke out in tears after remembering the terrible things she said and did, and that it was too late to fix that. But it wasn't too late to fix the box. "I tried to put it back together, but-"

Grace was interrupted by the sobbing sounds of her daughter. She approached Sprocket to see that she's started to cry while looking at the gift. "I thought you would throw it away."

The goldling immediately embraced her child in a warming hug. "I made that mistake once and I will never forgive myself for it." Tears formed in Grace's eyes and ran down her faded golden face. "I love you, Sprocket. I never told you that enough."

"I love you too, mom." Sprocket choked while continuing to sob.

The small family gave each other the long overdue forgiving embrace, and they finally felt at peace. The mother and daughter told each other goodbye, with Sprocket promising to visit Grace again on her way back to the Academy.  
Outside the mansion, Sprocket could feel something vibrating in her travel bag. It was the communication device. Slightly worried, she pressed a button to hear the message that she received. "Sprocket listen to me! The others know about your plan…" It was Smolderdash's warning. Sprocket was alarmed, she had to hurry to get to the Golden Queen and confront her before it was too late.


	14. Destination Destiny

Gearshift, Smash Hit and Knight Light were in the middle of a journey through a barren wasteland. The robotic Trap Master was sitting next to the Supercharger in his enormous Thump Truck, which was excellent for such a terrain, while the angelic knight soared alongside them.

"We should reach our destination in approximately twelve minutes and thirty-two seconds." Gearshift delivered her inhumanly precise calculations as usual.

"Wow, this really is like having a navigation system!" Smash Hit never interacted with the Tech Skylander before, yet he was pleasantly surprised by her behavior. "Gearshift, tell me how many fries I can fit in my mouth!"

"Zero. Because telling you the answer to such a nonsensical question is not part of the mission. Thus, I will not count a single potential fry." Without the blink of an eye, Gearshift silenced the warsupial and left him disappointed.

Knight Light snickered as he spread his wings further to keep himself in the air. "She may be a highly advanced robot, but she has a mind of her own. She's a Skylander after all."

Smash Hit sighed. "Guess I'll have to find out myself then."

The trio soon arrived at Molekin Mountain. Ever since the Skylanders' visit during the time when Kaos tried to claim the Fist of Arkus, the town has been quite peaceful. The friendly molekin greeted the Skylanders cheerfully as they entered the town.

"What's the deal here? Everything seems fine to me." Knight Light asked his companions since he, once again, simply tagged along and had no idea what the mission was about.

"A resident molekin can help us get to the all-knowing Oracle, which can tell us where the Golden Queen is located." Gearshift carefully scanned the area looking for said molekin.

Smash Hit leaned his head past the tall robot to look the equally tall knight in the eyes, or mask in that case. "To keep it short – we ran out of ideas."

"This hunt really seems to have no end." The Light Skylander grumbled and wondered what he would do once they finally found the villainess. "Maybe it's for the better."

Keeping their eyes peeled and asking around, the Skylanders were looking everywhere for the molekin known as Barnsy. Unknowing to them, some dark forces nearby were lurking and waiting for the right moment to disturb the peace in the rocky town.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Academy, Spyro was conversing with Boom Bloom and Wild Storm, who told him about their latest mission and the horrific ambush they experienced. The leader nodded and dismissed the Senseis, before Star Strike floated up to him.

"Spyro, if I'm not bothering, could I talk to you for a second?" The alien has been passively concerned with the current problem that the Skylanders were facing and recently had an idea.

Spyro took a deep breath and tried to take his mind off the information he just received. "Please don't tell me you saw more possessed people trying to kill you."

"…No." Star Strike said to Spyro's relief. "About that though, I thought there might be a way how we could solve that problem more easily, or at least prevent worse things from happening. Same goes for the Golden Queen situation."

"I'm listening." Even though there was a lot to do, Spyro was willing to hear his fellow Magic Skylander's suggestion.

"You already know about the Book of Destiny." Star Strike began, which immediately sparked Spyro's interest, as he's always been very intrigued by the mystical artifact. "Even though we can't access the Interdimensional Realm anymore, we came up with another way to get to the book."

"We?" Spyro was confused since only Star Strike was present.

Out of nowhere, Enigma, Déjà Vu and Mysticat appeared next to cloaked being through magical entrances, making Spyro jump up in surprise.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" The dragon breathed heavily while the mist and sparks the magicians created faded away.

As soon as Spyro was back on his feet, Enigma began to talk. "We may not be able to get to the book directly, and not in this moment." He glared over to Déjà Vu who nodded confidently. "But we know where and when it was, and we can use our combined magic to get us to the exact place and the exact time when it was there."

Spyro wasn't quite sure if he understood everything. "You're suggesting we travel through time and space?"

"Exactly." Mysticat answered. "Enigma's teleportation, Déjà Vu's time manipulation and my illusions, we can project ourselves right in front of the book and read it."

Spyro needed a moment to process everything and make sense of the sorcerers' plan. "And where exactly was the book?"

Everyone looked over to Star Strike, whose head sunk after hearing the question. "My home."

"We can only perform this spell for a very short time and in a limited space." Mysticat explained further. "All we can do is look into the book." The feline has heard of the alien's wish to return home, but he made it clear that there was no way she could even see her old planet during this procedure.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's read that book!" Eager and full of new hope, Spyro dashed off. He didn't even know where he had to go, but he assumed that it would have to be somewhere more private.

"Who knew that Spyro was such a bookworm?" Déjà Vu joked as they followed their leader.

* * *

Traversing through the long and dark tunnels the molekin have dug over the years, the Skylanders were on their way to the top of Molekin Mountain, looking for Barnsy. Smash Hit made a short stop at a store with rock candy, a specialty in the area. Little did the Earth Skylander know that those were actual rocks rather than candy.

"Did you know that molekin eat rocks?" Smash Hit was rubbing his left cheek to ease the pain after biting one of the minerals. "Whirlwind won't be happy about my second visit this week."

"How do you always manage to turn every excursion into a comedy show?" Knight Light giggled and looked down on his short ally who rolled his healthy eye.

"I just like to explore places. Discover new things, y'know? As a Skylander you barely have time for that stuff." Smash Hit was happy with his job, yet at times he felt overwhelmed by the quick pace and stress of the missions. "If you asked me, we would never have to find the Golden Queen, I love travelling to all these places!"

"Yeah, I guess there's a good side to all of this." Knight Light on the other hand preferred when there was a strict schedule. Not only due to the current pressure from his former superiors, but he has always been the proactive type to get out there and fulfill his duty. "And this Oracle, it can tell us anything?"

"Everything." Gearshift corrected the Trap Master. "The Oracle, also known as Octavius Cloptimus, is an all-knowing being. It will be able to answer all of our questions, which is exactly what we need in this time of uncertainty."

The team was quiet and only the sound of their steps across the dry rock ground could be heard. "Do you think it can tell me how many fries I can fit in my mouth?"

Knight Light laughed as Gearshift stopped and turned around to look at her allies. She stared at Smash Hit, coldly, without moving an inch. The Skylanders thought there was a malfunction until she finally opened her mouth. "It can."

When the robot turned back around, Smash Hit clenched his fist triumphantly and exclaimed a silent 'Yes'.

The trio has reached the circular stone house of the molekin in question. Gearshift knocked on the small door before ducking down to the point where she was nearly on her knees and entering. Knight Light did the same but struggled with getting his wings through the entrance. Smash Hit on the other hand only had to bend his head down to enter. Inside the small building, the taller Skylanders cowered next to Smash Hit, looking at Barnsy, who was standing in front of a window with his back turned towards the heroes.

"Barnsy, we're sorry to intrude into your home like this, but we have an urgent mission and require your help." Knight Light spoke to the small creature who kept staring out the window. "If you could-"

Gearshift grabbed the angel's arm to stop him. "Something is not right." She fixed her eyes on the molekin and inspected him.

They all looked at Barnsy, waiting for him to show a reaction, until he finally turned his head to reveal a pair of lifeless black eyes.

The male Skylanders gasped while Gearshift proceeded to roll backwards and out of the house before making her Traptanium gear appear. While Smash Hit swiftly followed the Trap Master and Knight Light once again had to squeeze his wings through the door, the molekin unleashed terrifying screams.  
Looking across the town, the Skylanders spotted all of the molekin running in complete panic and fleeing from their homes. Before they could interfere, a gigantic figure landed right in front of them and blocked their path.

The team slowly moved their heads upwards as an enormous shadow covered them. "Oh boy." Smash Hit gulped and hesitantly pulled out his chain and boulder, while Knight Light flipped his wrist to make his scimitar appear.

The undead dragon Malefor towered over the three who appeared like mere toys compared to him. The dragon grinned before opening his sharp mouth and spitting a spectral flame at them.

* * *

In the Magic Realm, the most mystical location nearby the Academy, Spyro, Star Strike, Enigma, Déjà Vu and Mysticat have gathered to perform the spell that would lead them to the Book of Destiny.

"And you're sure this will work?" Spyro was still a bit skeptical. "There isn't anything dangerous about this, right?"

"It can only become dangerous if we separate or someone interrupts the spell." Enigma was observing his Traptanium sigil to make sure everything was in-tact. "We get there, take a look at the book and come back here."

Star Strike was awfully quiet, she seemed to be lost in thoughts. The alien knew that she couldn't get back home through the spell, yet she was hoping that there could be an exception. Just this once.

"Then we can begin." Mysticat summoned his staff and prepared himself.

The three sorcerers formed a circle around Spyro and Star Strike. They all held their respective staffs and recited a spell in unison. The weapons began to glow and each of their powers combined created a magical pattern on the floor underneath them, which the two Magic Skylanders watched in awe. Suddenly they were engulfed by a purple fog which was spinning around them like a hurricane. Even though the wind was tearing at them mercilessly, the magicians stood strong without interrupting the spell. Spyro began to feel dizzy when he saw lights flashing all around him and he felt like he was rushing at lightning speed. It was a sensation he has never felt before and all of his senses were overstimulated. It felt like his head would explode any second.  
All of a sudden, it stopped. The Skylanders opened their eyes and found themselves in a small house with book shelves covering every wall. In the center was a podium. A pillar of light coming from above lit up the many golden accents of the giant brown book on top of it.

"This is it." Spyro was about to step closer when he saw that the sorcerers were still holding their staffs tightly and focused on keeping the spell up. Star Strike was by his side, but that wasn't enough. "Uh, guys? If you don't mind, maybe one of you could take a look as well. You said there should always be multiple people looking into it to see more outcomes."

"Right." Enigma grunted and had to hold himself together to keep the spell up. "Can you two manage on your own?" He looked over to Mysticat and Déjà Vu who were just as tense as himself.

"I can freeze the spell for a moment, that will give us some time. But you'll have to hurry." With those words Déjà Vu lifted her hourglass above her head which emitted a blue surge of time energy. The timelord could move freely now and look inside the book as well, but Mysticat had to keep the illusion up. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Go ahead." The feline reassured them of his ability to hold everything together for some more time.

"Alright, let's do it." Enigma joined Spyro's side while Déjà Vu stood next to Star Strike.

The four Skylanders approached the book until they were standing in front of it, yet nothing happened. Before anyone could speak, the artifact swung itself open and the pages shot from one side to the other. They could see everything. Glimpses of the past, pictures of the present and visions of the future. The book was overwhelming for anyone, they had to focus to only see the future. Star Strike however looked up for a moment and lost the visions. Instead, she set her eyes on a window. A small, unimportant window that allowed her a look outside. Her home. It was right there, she could finally see it again after so many years.  
While the others were busy with the book and Mysticat closed his eyes to concentrate on the spell, the alien removed herself from the group to float towards the window. She was like hypnotized, she could not control her movements. She knew that they shouldn't get separated, but she only wanted to take a small look. The Magic Skylander didn't notice that the window was outside of the magical circle, so she would have to get out of it as well.

Meanwhile the Book of Destiny kept skimming its pages. The Skylanders were beginning to see a bigger picture. Golden Queen, Malefor, Kaos, all enemies they knew and that were still out there somewhere, trapped or not. It showed more figures, blurrier this time. Figures that seemed familiar, yet they couldn't recognize them. And then the book stopped. All eyes were set on a page which was flooded with sentences and words. They couldn't make out anything. They stared at it for a few seconds until the scribbles began to move. The letters shifted and fell into place and they could all make out a singular sentence.

"An alliance destined to destroy"

Mysticat briefly opened his eyes just to see Star Strike reaching out for the small window and nearly exiting the circle. "Star Strike, no!"

The Sensei interrupted the spell, and everyone was caught in a storm of magic before reappearing back in the Magic Realm.

Star Strike's arm was still stretched out. Once again, she reached for nothing, it disappeared before her very eyes. She was disappointed but quickly realized what she did and turned around. She was expecting to see furious faces, but instead was met with confusion.

"An alliance destined to destroy…" Spyro repeated the only sentence he could see. "You all saw that, right?"

Enigma and Déjà Vu nodded. "What does it mean?" Enigma could only think about the mysterious message.

"That sounds like a riddle even I cannot solve." Mysticat joined the discussion. "I'm assuming it's a warning that our enemies will join forces."

"We know the Golden Queen's out there, and Malefor is free. Could it be…" Déjà Vu was afraid to think of what could happen if those two villains decided to team up.

"Then it's better if we don't find out." Spyro was curious as well, but he wouldn't wish for something like that in even his wildest dreams. "We have to take down every last villain, all of them."

As the Skylanders were walking away, Star Strike kept staring at the spot where she saw the window moments ago. Her home was so close, yet so far. She started to wonder if she would ever be able to return.

* * *

In the midst of the battle at Molekin Mountain, another flurry of spectral flames was homing in on the Skylanders. Gearshift backflipped to avoid the incoming attack. She then split her gear in half and started kicking parts of it at the undead dragon as it was spiraling around her body. Malefor protected himself with his wing before violently flapping it to shoot the parts back. Smash Hit and Knight Light tried avoiding them, but got hit nevertheless.

"There's no way we can defeat him, he has an answer to everything!" Knight Light attempted to rise back into the air after his wing took a hit but struggled to do so.

"We have to target his weak spot, he always protects his face and chest!" Smash Hit, who already figured it out, grabbed his chain and swung his mighty boulder at the dragon with full force. Malefor jumped up into the air before he could get hit and slammed back onto the ground, creating an earthquake.

"If we don't get him out of the city, he will destroy everything!" Knight Light stressed the others and started looking for some way to lure Malefor away, but the dragon had no intention of changing locations.

"Foolish Skylanders, you think you can protect those puny molekin? You can't even protect yourselves!" Malefor inhaled deeply before unleashing a dangerous trail of fire at the Skylanders.

Knight Light acted quickly and grabbed Gearshift and Smash Hit to fly them out of harm's way. He couldn't carry them for too long and crashed on an island nearby. "What are we supposed to do!?"

"We cannot terminate him, due to his resurrection powers. The only way to temporarily defeat him is by handicapping or trapping him." Gearshift knew what had to be done, but even she didn't know how.

"Hex already tried that and look what happened!" Knight Light became more frustrated with each passing moment, feeling like they would have to retreat and thus fail the mission.

Soon Malefor spotted the Skylanders and began attacking them again. Any counter seemed pointless so all they could do is evade his blasts and hope for nothing else to be destroyed.

Smash Hit grew tired of that strategy and decided to step up. "Hey, you big old raisin! Over here!"

The insult made Malefor give the warsupial a death glare and he headed towards him. That's exactly what Smash Hit wanted. Before the dragon could attack, the Supercharger tossed his boulder right at his face and used his chain like a whip to bring him down. He jumped onto Malefor's leg and furiously smashed the metal plates covering it, trying to do some damage. Malefor, not feeling a single attack from the small hero, simply flipped his wrist and tossed the Earth Skylander back on the ground before turning around to strike him with his tail.  
Smash Hit was thrown right against a rock, leaving some cracks upon impact. He let out weak moans of pain before falling onto his knees and finally laying on the ground. Malefor grabbed the boulder with the bare tips of his claws and dropped it right next to his owner.

"What are you supposed to be? A warsupial with a simple boulder and a chain? At least your friends have something to offer." Malefor interrupted his speech to strike down an incoming Knight Light and keep Gearshift at bay with his fire breath. "You're pathetic. Just like the dirt underneath you, you are nothing. Another worthless pawn of the Skylanders that will fall under my power."

Smash Hit tried pushing himself back up but failed each time, and Malefor's insults didn't help. He felt weak, useless. His attacks had no effect, and he was taken out by a single hit. Meanwhile the two Trap Masters kept on fighting and couldn't be shaken off as easily.

To the Skylanders' surprise and relief, Malefor went into a more defensive state and didn't attack them anymore. Underneath him, a bunch of mindless molekin with the same black eyes as Barnsy appeared and went after the Skylanders instead.

Knight Light was quite baffled to feel a small creature jump onto his back and tear him down. He grabbed the molekin and tossed it to the side, trying not to hurt it. "What's going on? Why are they all like this?"

Gearshift had already reconnected her gear and instead of attacking, she simply created weak shockwaves that kept the corrupted molekin from getting close to her. "Undead magic is capable of turning any creature into an obedient monster that will follow their tormentor's lead." The Skylander's eyes were turned to Malefor, who smiled upon seeing the angered heroes dealing with the horde of minions.

Then, when they least expected it, Smash Hit saw someone familiar in the distance. He had to squint his one working eye, which still had a blurred vision, to make sure it was who he thought it was. The other two Skylanders looked at him and then into the direction he was staring at and were shocked. "Hex?" the warsupial thought he was hallucinating.

The witch just finished turning another molekin into one of her monsters. Like always, she only transformed half of the town, while the other half had to hide and in the worst case kill or get killed by their corrupted friends. She looked over to the Skylanders, seeing faces of disbelief, as well as Gearshift's ever so neutral expression. The wind in the area made her horns and dress wave, giving her a ghostly appearance.  
The next thing they knew Malefor flew past Hex, making her disappear from the spot she was just in with his departure. The dragon was gone, and so was the sorceress, leaving nothing but a destroyed town, countless corrupted molekin and three speechless Skylanders behind.


	15. Witch Hunt

„That doesn't make any sense!" Spyro was marching from left to right, shaking his head. "Why would Hex work with Malefor and attack innocent people?"

"We saw her transform those molekin into the same monsters as the mabu you found, it was her all along." Knight Light wasn't sure why, but he had no doubts about Hex being behind all this.

"Why would she do that?" Spyro stopped and considered all the odds. "What if Malefor is controlling her as well?"

"She didn't have black eyes." Smash Hit, sitting on a chair with his arms crossed, was looking straight forward and talked. "She looked at us and then disappeared."

"Malefor must have convinced her to join him after all." Stealth Elf argued. "She spent months with him, who knows what he told her."

"Guys, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. It has to be a misunderstanding." Cynder was probably the most shocked to hear the news. Hex was one of her closest friends, she was always like a sister to her. For her to join the side of their mortal enemy, unimaginable. "If we could just talk to her-"

"Talk to Hex? Good luck with that." Stealth Elf hissed. "She's always been distant from us. I'm honestly not surprised that she would turn out to be evil."

"You don't know what she's been through!" Cynder couldn't stand by and listen to all those accusations. Someone had to defend the Undead Skylander. "We're to blame as well! We left her with Malefor all this time and just ignored the problem instead of facing it!"

"We had more important things to do!" Stealth Elf turned around and looked the furious dragon in the eyes. "She went with him willingly. She's the only one with the power to keep Malefor at bay, what were we supposed to do?"

"Calm down!" Smolderdash stepped between the rage engulfed Skylanders. "Fighting over this will not solve anything. We have to do something."

"This outcome is logical." Gearshift spoke and directed all attention to her. "Hex has spent centuries in solitude, rejected by society. Her lack of companionship among the Skylanders and cold nature increased the likeliness of her eventually turning against everyone."

"You know, I never understood why people are so scared of her." Roller Brawl was sitting on top of a golden fence at the side of a small bridge in the Academy. "I'm a vampire with actual roller blades, yet no one seems to mind me."

"Everyone has a reputation RB." Cynder has been thinking about that issue a lot, and she had her own theory on it. "Everyone used to be afraid to death of any undead, but seeing more and more undead Skylanders and other harmless undead creatures, things changed. Even I got accepted at some point." Cynder could feel her mouth forming a smile after talking about the positive changes that came from such a dark place. Yet that smile soon faded away. "But Hex… there were always rumors surrounding her, about Malefor and making deals to gain more power. And besides that, she just has this eerie presence. Even I felt unsettled at first."

"That's what I've been saying!" Stealth Elf used the opportunity to convince the others of her mindset. "We have to get to the bottom of this, isn't that right Spyro?"

Spyro didn't even listen to the elf, he could only think about Hex. He made it his duty to make every Skylander feel comfortable and part of the team when he became the leader. Even though she always avoided contact, he did get to talk to the witch a few times. She was aloof, never showing a smile or being considerably kind, but sometimes he could see something in her eyes. A looming sadness, as if she had lost something a long time ago.

"Spyro?" Stealth Elf pulled the dragon out of his trip down memory lane.

"Of course." He looked through the group of patient eyes waiting for an order. "We will find Hex and talk to her. We won't attack her until we know what's going on, she's still one of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Stealth Elf found that to be the most sensible option, though she was always ready to fight.

"I'll come with you, maybe seeing a fellow undead will make her realize that she isn't alone." Roller Brawl got off the fence and sharpened her skates on the rock floor underneath.

"I'm coming too." Smolderdash grabbed her whip which she had put to the side and was ready for a new mission.

"Knight Light?" Spyro looked over to the angelic human, expecting him to tag along as usual.

"You know it." The Trap Master pulled out his scimitar and spread his glorious wings.

"Then let's go Skylanders!" Spyro headed out, followed by the group of heroes. Gearshift and Smash Hit stayed behind. The warsupial has been awfully quiet since their fight with Malefor and sported wounds all over his body.

"You should visit the hospital to have your wounds looked at." Gearshift advised the Supercharger.

"I'll sit it out, I don't need some potions and rainbow magic." Smash Hit refused.

Gearshift noticed his drastic change in behavior, nothing she hasn't seen before with other Skylanders. "Suit yourself." The robot left without another word, leaving the grumpy Earth Skylander alone.

* * *

The Skylanders began their journey on an airship. They decided to go straight to the underworld, since Hex and Malefor were only seen outside of it for their brief ambushes. Only a few of the heroes have been to the land of the undead. Of course, Cynder knew the place like the back of her claw and helped navigating the ship. They visited the most prominent places down there but had no luck with finding the undeads. While the others tried to figure out the way, Spyro noticed Cynder retreating to the edge of the ship. It has become a habit of hers to sink into deep and thoughtful moments during such rides.

"Mind if I join?" Cynder turned her head around and smiled after seeing Spyro before the dragon sat down next to her. "You look unhappy."

"How couldn't I?" Cynder looked at the dark cave like structures surrounding them. "Something's wrong with Hex. We don't know what, but we have to help her. I won't believe that she's turned evil until I see it." The dragoness kept staring at the dark rocks they were passing. The place she used to consider her home seemed so foreign now, like she's only visited it during her nightmares. "You've known her as long as I have, she's always been trustworthy."

"She has." Spyro had to give the witch that. Yet he wasn't innocent when it came to judging her. "But she's been down here for months and we…"

"We didn't help her. She has every right to be mad." Cynder understood what the witch went through, since she also spent such a long time with Malefor in the underworld. "The Skylanders never leave anyone behind, that's one of the first rules and we broke it."

"There was nothing we could do. Malefor is invincible and Hex was the only one who could restrain him." Spyro repeated the things Stealth Elf said earlier that day. And even though he didn't want to admit it, he also wanted to forget about the dragon king. "Not to mention that we had the Golden Queen to worry about."

"And what good did that do? She didn't do anything while Hex was down here suffering and Malefor plotted his next steps." The purple dragoness sighed. "I know what that's like."

Spyro put his paw on Cynder's shoulder to show her that he's there for her and that he will do everything he can to fix this.

* * *

"We're here!" Smolderdash exclaimed upon reaching the next destination – Malefor's throne.

The Skylanders all gathered at the front of the ship to take a look at the ancient monument. It was a giant chair, large enough for a dragon like Malefor to sit on, made of dangerously sharp rocks at the top to intimidate anyone who dares to come here. A single opening above let a dim pillar of light fall onto the throne, making it appear even more glorious and threatening.

The ship landed and the six Skylanders set foot on the cold dark ground in front of the cliff the throne was positioned on. They carefully observed the area, looking for any sign of life, which wasn't an easy task in the underworld. Suddenly a purple cloud of smoke appeared right in front of the throne. All eyes were fixed on it before it vanished, and a familiar figure emerged.

"Hex!" Cynder cried out to her friend, who floated in place without a hint of emotions. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Hex looked at the Skylander who came running towards her. "It's good to see you again, Cynder." The dragon's smile eventually faded when the sorceress continued. "Again, after letting me rot here for months."

Cynder didn't know what to say. Hex was rightfully angry, and there was no justification for the Skylanders' dismissiveness. The rest of the team joined Cynder's side and stared at the witch, who was clearly displeased to see them.

"Hex, what happened? What's with all those possessed people and Malefor?" Spyro was hoping that Hex would have a reasonable explanation, but after everything he's heard, his hopes were low.

"What happened is that I finally realized who I truly am." Hex had a sinister tone in her voice, one the Skylanders have never heard before. "You must be confused and scared, but that was the point."

"So you are evil after all!" Stealth Elf had already grabbed her daggers and was ready to strike the witch.

"After all?" Hex repeated that last part. Proof that the Skylanders were just like her old friends and all those ungrateful people she used to protect. "After all the things I've done for you? After always putting others first and sacrificing myself for you, I'm evil after all that?"

Spyro gave Stealth Elf a stern look after her reckless accusation. "Hex, let's talk about this. You're not evil, you never were." The dragon desperately tried to calm the witch down after realizing his mistakes and wanted to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. "I know we neglected you and I am truly sorry that things ended up like this, but please think about what you're doing. It's not too late."

"No, it is too late." Hex made a dramatic pause, leaving the others to wonder what she was about to say next. "It's been too late a long time ago." The sorceress began to lift herself further up into the air, looking like she was on Malefor's throne. "After hundreds of years of me always trying to prove that I am the person I used to be, nothing has changed." She clenched her fists remembering all the times she was judged and harassed only because of her appearance. "You mortal creatures are so quick to jump to conclusions you don't even think about what you say or do. After joining the Skylanders I thought the world would finally see that I'm not the villain, but I was wrong. Even you Skylanders didn't trust me, or simply didn't care."  
Hex then turned her head to direct her sight towards Cynder. "Yet you've accepted the Black Dragon." Receiving angered and somewhat scared looks, Hex continued. "But I kept on trying. It's true I was never the most eager Skylander, but I always did what was right. And what did I get? Ungrateful looks and hostile mumbles." Hex descended from the heights she's reached and floated closer to the ground in front of the throne again. "Those days are over."

Roller Brawl skated in front of the line of Skylanders and spoke up. She did join Hex on a fair amount of missions and considered her a friend, regardless of her cold behavior. "Going nuts on the Skylands will only make things worse. Please, if you just-"

"Do you think I want to make things better?" Hex sounded almost insulted. "You don't deserve that. No matter what I did it was always wrong, you would always see me as someone with wicked intentions." After taking a moment to cool off, Hex decided to get to the point. "No, I will give you exactly what you want, what everyone wanted for centuries. I will be the villain that everyone wants me to be."

* * *

"I've heard enough!" Stealth Elf clenched her daggers and sprinted towards the witch.

"Elf, wait!" Spyro shouted after her, but the assassin didn't listen.

Stealth Elf was running across the dark ground as she approached the cliff. Meanwhile Hex summoned a couple of orbs and aimed them at her, which the Skylander was able to dodge. Before reaching the cliff, Stealth Elf launched herself into the air and was about to strike Hex down with her blades. The witch remained calm and lifted her hand to engulf the elf with her dark magic before tossing her back on the ground.

The team watched in shock as Stealth Elf was trying to push herself up through her painful coughs, but once she did, she was ready to strike again. Knight Light decided to help his ally and ascended into the air before speeding towards Hex as well. The sorceress created a circle of skulls around her waist and launched them one after the other at the knight. He was able to destroy two of them with his scimitar and wings, but the other ones were able to hit and bring him down as well.

"You give us no choice Hex, this has to stop!" Spyro declared before he and the rest of the group joined the fight as well.

Cynder was the only one who stayed behind. She watched in horror as one of her closest friends was shooting down one Skylander after the other. It was hard to see her give in to the darkness, especially since she's been there as well. "Guys, Hex, stop it! This won't fix anything!"

"There is no fixing this!" Stealth Elf was thrown backwards and landed right next to the dragoness. She stopped for a second to look into Cynder's eyes. "Now even you have to see who she truly is."

Cynder couldn't argue against that, but neither did she want to hurt Hex. Stealth Elf groaned before jumping back into action.

Smolderdash managed to float at eye height with Hex. The fiery humanoid created a ball of fire before whipping it towards Hex, who stopped it by catching it with her undead magic and transforming it into spectral fire. She threw it back at the Skylander, who was unable to react and got hit by it. After shaking the attack off, Smolderdash dashed through the air while turning her upper body to go after Hex with her whip. The witch was able to move back in time, allowing the whip to create a trail of fire in front of her instead. Hex kept her eyes on the flames. A grim reminder of the day where she was nearly burned alive by those she once trusted. That only fueled Hex' hatred further and the sorceress aimed at one of the stalactites above Smolderdash, causing it to crumble down onto the heroes.

The Skylanders were able to move aside before it crushed them, but chunks of rocks which broke off managed to hit them nevertheless. Roller Brawl, being the fastest member of the group, was passing all obstacles, attempting to reach Hex. Even though the witch used to be her friend, after what she just heard and saw, the roller jammer didn't feel the urge to hold back. With her sharp skate blades, she was able to go up the cliff and reach Hex, who gave her another cold look as if she never truly cared about her.  
Roller Brawl skated as fast as she could and tried to slice the witch with her roller claws to subdue her, but Hex didn't make it easy. She was floating around Roller Brawl's movements all while shooting her projectiles. Each orb got closer to hitting the vampire, until one finally did. The Undead Skylander was catapulted down the cliff. Before she hit the ground, Knight Light swooped in to catch the skater and gently put her down.

Spyro used his wings to keep himself in the air. Hex summoned countless orbs and skulls to launch at her former allies. Even though they outnumbered her, the witch's magic was superior to all their combat skills. She blocked and evaded all attacks and countered with blows that always ended up hitting them. "Stop this Hex!" The leader has had enough of the sorceress' fury.

While casting her spells, the witch paused to look up at the angered dragon. Once all Skylanders landed on the ground, she proceeded to raise both of her arms and make spiky bones shoot out of the ground everywhere. She was able to catch all the Skylanders besides Spyro and Cynder in between them, interrupting the fight and piercing some of them in the process. Cynder gasped in the background and prayed for the witch to come back to her senses. Hex lowered her arms and glared at Spyro menacingly. "Or what?"

"Or I will make you." With his deepest and most serious voice, Spyro attempted to stop Hex through intimidation, but she remained unbothered.

"You think you can stop me?" Hex wasn't the type to gloat, but since she was turning on the Skylanders, she wanted to let them know what they were up against. "Five of you Skylanders were no match for me, yet you hope to defeat me on your own?"

"You leave me no choice!" Spyro inhaled with all his might to charge up the powerful daybringer flame.

When the dragon unleashed the great ball of fire at the witch, she used her powers to color it purple and redirect it behind herself, destroying Malefor's throne. Hex floated in front of the flickering mix of orange and purple flames, summoning a skull to aim at Spyro. Surprised that she was able to avoid his attack, the dragon was unable to dodge hers and fell to the ground.

* * *

The witch looked at the collection of fallen heroes beneath her. Even though she has beaten them all to the ground multiple times, they were still fighting to break free from the bones, and Spyro didn't give up just yet. Hex soon noticed that Stealth Elf behaved awfully calm and remained inside the bony fortress, even though she could have easily escaped thanks to her agility. When the sorceress saw that there was hay coming out of one of the cuts on the elf's body, she knew what was going on. Instantly, the witch turned around just in time as Stealth Elf exited her invisible state and pounced towards the witch, her blades gripped tightly. Right before she could strike, Hex reached out to grab the elf by her throat, cancelling the attack and choking her.

"No!" Spyro yelled upon seeing the scene. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Stealth Elf was like paralyzed, she was unable to move and couldn't break free from Hex' grasp. The witch tightened her grip and colored the Life Skylander's veins along her neck black. "You will leave the underworld and not repeat another attempt to stop me." She pressed even harder against Stealth Elf's throat, who could only release a pained moan. "Or the elf will pay the price."

"Spyro." Cynder called after her friend with worried eyes. It seemed as if she suggested that he does as Hex says.

Spyro was angry, but also afraid. He couldn't let Stealth Elf die, but he had to stop Hex. Time was running out as the black veins spread further across the elf's body and her skin became paler with each passing second. "We'll leave! Let her go!"

Just what Hex wanted to hear. She dropped Stealth Elf on the ground, who coughed and breathed hastily as the dark veins faded and her skin gained its color back. Spyro flew up to his friend and picked her up while making deadly eye contact with Hex. The witch moved her hands in a downwards motion to lower the bones around the Skylanders. Wounded and devastated, the team gathered to give their former ally one last disappointed look before turning around and leaving. Cynder stayed a little longer to look at Hex. Unlike the others, she showed only sadness after seeing the transformation of her friend. Finally, Hex turned around and left as well.

Cynder remained standing there until she could hear Spyro calling for her and hurried to catch up with the others. When the Skylanders returned to their airship and were about to head back, Cynder stopped in front of it.

"Cynder, are you coming?" Spyro asked on top of the ship, looking down on his fellow dragon.

"No." Cynder responded. "I have something to do here."

Spyro's eyes widened and he was overrun by a feeling of fear again. "Cynder, please-"

"I have to, Spyro! I know that there's still good in her!" Even though her actions spoke volumes, the dragoness who once walked the same path as Hex was certain that she could get through to her. "You would do the same thing for me."

Spyro had dozens of reasons to keep Cynder from staying in the underworld, but looking into her eyes, he knew that he could trust her. And after all, Hex didn't attack her. With a long sigh, he finally gave in. "Please be careful."

"I will." Cynder gave her friend a reassuring smile before the ship set off and the Skylanders left.

Cynder turned back around and stared at the enormous entrance of the place that used to be her home. Malefor used her once and he's using Hex now, but the Skylander would not give up on her friend that easily.


	16. The Undead King

Cynder was exploring the underworld all on her own. The dark place she once considered her home awoke many vivid memories, memories she was hoping to forget. But she had to do this, she was the only one Hex would listen to.

"Hello?" The dragoness shouted out when she returned to Malefor's throne where the Skylanders battled the rogue witch. "Hex?" There was no answer.

The Skylander flew up to the now destroyed throne of the Undead King. How many times she's returned to this place to tell him about all the chaos she's caused in her days as the Black Dragon. With a long sigh Cynder passed the chunks of rocks and continued her journey.

The Undead Skylander looked everywhere. The Cadaverous Crypt, the Crawling Catacombs, all places that the Skylanders visited years ago, yet no sign of Hex. Finally, Cynder reached the Creepy Citadel. This was the place where they found the Eternal Undead Source back when they had to rebuild the Core of Light. It was the home of many ancient kings and queens of the underworld, until Malefor took over and claimed the title all for himself. The place has been lonely and forgotten ever since, yet it remained standing in its full dark glory.

Cynder walked across the stone bridge above the dark depths of the underworld. She saw scratch marks carved all over it, a book which has fallen apart, and finally a corpse. A dead body was nothing unusual in the underworld, yet something about this one struck Cynder as strange. There was a staff lying next to it, and upon closer inspection, she realized that the body was fresh. A month at maximum. The faded green skin was decaying, and parts of the skeleton were exposed, but Cynder realized that this person died not long ago. The dragon spotted black veins running across the body as well. She didn't want to believe it, but Cynder thought that this might have been Hex' doing. The blue robe and what was left of the elvish ears fit the description of one of her former friends. Would Hex truly kill someone in such a gruesome manner? They treated her badly, but she never expected her to seek revenge to this extent.

A sudden burst of magic in the distance pulled Cynder's attention away from the lifeless body. She started to believe that this was the place where Hex resided most of the time, since she can only be found outside of the underworld when she was cursing people into becoming bloodthirsty zombies. Determined but also scared, Cynder spread her wings and rose into the air to follow the fading purple light. She was hoping that it wasn't too late for her friend to have a change of heart.

* * *

The remaining Skylanders just returned to the Academy. Wounded after their fight with Hex, they made their way to the hospital, Stealth Elf most of all, before regrouping and discussing further plans with their allies.

Spyro sighed as he was looking his companions in the eyes. "Skylanders, there's a new threat at hand."

"Did Malefor escape the underworld?" Nightfall asked with spite in her voice.

"Did Moneybone free him?" High Volt recalled the last time the count posed a threat, when he managed to kidnap Master Eon himself.

"Is there… someone else?" Tidepool was hesitant. She was afraid that her former alliance, the Aqua-Marines, might have finally come out of hiding to strike.

"No… it's far worse." Spyro built up tension and had all ears for him. "Hex has turned against us."

"Hex?" Confused voices could be heard from the crowd. "Is she evil after all? Did Malefor manipulate her? How will we defeat her?"

Questions Spyro couldn't answer, and that was the problem. Even though they were able to defeat Malefor with their united strength, Hex is even more powerful than him. And their powers combined? Then Spyro remembered something. "An alliance destined to destroy" That's what the Book of Destiny showed him. Was this it? Will those two form an alliance that is capable of destroying the Skylanders?

Out of the crowd, a worried Spitfire blazed up to Spyro. "Spyro, you have to see this!" The dragon's eyes were set on the screen that the speed demon held in his hand. What he saw was terrible, but not surprising. "Malefor has ambushed multiple villages while you were gone. Dozens have died and most are left without a home." The two leaders watched with despair as the monitor kept showing them flashing pictures of the vicious dragon spewing fire at innocent people and burning their towns to the ground.

Spyro became furious. "I'll take care of this." With a swift flap of his wings, the Magic Skylander ascended into the skies and soared away from the Academy, leaving his allies confused before they took over to answer everyone's questions.

* * *

Spyro was flying at a speed he's rarely experienced before. He was fueled by anger and the will to put an end to the Undead King. He recognized the town displayed on the screen, and that's where he was going. He would no longer allow Malefor to spread fear across Skylands. He may not be able to stop him nor Hex, but he would do everything to protect the people of this world.

Spyro soon reached the village, it was in ruins. People were crying and looking for their loved ones. It was hard for the leader to simply fly past such a scene, but help was already on its way. As much as he wanted to stop, he had other plans and directed his sights back forward with a determined look on his face.  
After another short flight, he spotted the enormous dragon in the distance. Surrounded by grey clouds and a few small islands, he was heading towards his next target. Spyro wouldn't allow that.

"Malefor!" The Skylander exclaimed for the Undead King to halt in mid-air. "Stop your tyranny once and for all or face the wrath of the Skylanders!"

Malefor held in before bursting out in laughter. He turned around and flapped his wings to stay in the spot while facing the smaller dragon. "You think you stand a chance against me?"

Spyro responded to that by spitting three fireballs at the dragon. Malefor couldn't react and got hit by them, which barely had any effect. As a counter, the undead dragon used his tail to whip Spyro against an island, cracking the earth upon impact. "Oh Spyro, how pathetic you've become since you joined those Skylanders."

After shaking off the dirt from his body and getting back into the air, Spyro faced his enemy with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember, I'm aware of that, but you used to be different." Malefor went on about a story which sounded more like a legend than anything. "You, Cynder and I, we've known each other for longer than you might think. We were already bound by fate in another life."

Spyro had no idea what to make of that information. "That's nonsense! Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you need to know what you've done to me before I burn you to ashes." Malefor charged up a powerful flame ball and aimed it at Spyro who was able to dodge it. "I used to be just like you a long time ago, when I was the only and first purple dragon. In the age of the dragons, I discovered that I possessed a far greater power than the rest of my kind, and I did not hesitate to use it. The elder dragons were foolish cowards, they didn't acknowledge my strength and banished me out of fear. However, I had my ways to return, one of which was Cynder. Then one day some naive purple dragon appeared out of nowhere and swayed my most loyal minion to take me down."  
There was so much spite and hatred in Malefor's words, Spyro almost believed them. "When I was reborn into this world and realized that you did not appear yet, I used that freedom to fulfill my plans. I took Cynder once again and made her my most deadly weapon, I built an undead army that could conquer all of Skylands! Everything was going as planned, until I made the mistake to challenge Hex. I underestimated her, but she was also an opportunity to return and become more powerful than ever before, which I finally have."

"You've manipulated Hex just like Cynder to join you, but you won't win this time!" Spyro launched himself at the king who took the hit just to pin the Skylander down onto an island with his mighty steel claw.

"Everything Hex is doing is of her own accord, I have no part in her decisions." Malefor pushed the purple dragon further down and clenched his claw to squeeze his small body. "Perhaps if you had cared enough, she wouldn't have gone down that path, but that's exactly what I was expecting. Her hatred set me free and keeps me alive, and sooner rather than later we will reign over the Skylands with fear."

Spyro used his flame breath to heat up Malefor's armor and get his claw off him before rising back up. "We will stop you, both of you. There is no villain that was able to defeat us."

"Then a Skylander might get the job done." Malefor laughed as he teased Spyro and a battle ensued between the purple dragons.

* * *

In the meantime, Cynder has reached the Creepy Citadel and walked through the long hallways inside. A cryptic place, with empty halls and dark corners all around. Spiderwebs, molten candles and skulls decorated the old building, making sure only the bravest would dare to pass.

The dragoness kept looking for the sorceress dressed in black, but without success. Finally, she entered a large room at the heart of the citadel. Judging by the rusty chandeliers above, the torn curtains on the walls and the crumbling chair at the back, it must have been the throne room. The ceiling was broken and cracked, allowing some dim lights from the outside to enter and give the area a mystic touch. When Cynder moved closer to the throne, she could sense someone else arriving and turned around. "Hex!" Cynder wanted to run towards the witch but quickly changed her mind after getting no reaction.

"What are you doing here, Cynder?" Hex was calm. She had no intention of attacking the Undead Skylander, she just wanted her gone.

Cynder sighed after being met with the same cold frown from their last confrontation. Hex was never the cheerful type, but the dragon could tell how unhappy she was now. "Hex, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Another attempt to get rid of her former ally. "You heard everything, I'm done playing nice."

"But this isn't the way, Hex!" Cynder had that desperate look in her eyes which only Spyro and Hex herself have seen before. "I know you. You're not a villain, you never were."

"And where has that gotten me?" Hex clenched her fists remembering the countless times where she was rejected by the people she saved. "Those ungrateful pawns are getting what they deserve. They're getting what they want."

"Don't allow them to decide who you have to be, Hex!" Cynder knew too well what it was like to have your fate sealed by someone else, and she could sympathize with Hex on that note. "You were never bothered by those things before, you told me that you didn't care."

"I lied, Cynder. Not only to you, but to myself as well." The witch turned around and stared into the dark abyss of the underworld through a hole in the ground. "I thought I could rise above it. Spend the rest of my days pretending like nothing's wrong… I couldn't keep that up anymore."  
Hex turned back around to look into Cynder's worried eyes. "You of all people should know what that's like. Being painted as the villain, all because of him."

She was talking about Malefor, Cynder knew right away. "I was a villain." She hated talking about her dark past, but if there was even the slightest chance of it helping her friend, she was willing to do so. "Malefor manipulated me, but he didn't force me to do anything. Death and destruction was all I ever knew." It was such a dark time in Cynder's life, she couldn't believe that she was capable of such things.  
"Ever since I became a Skylander, I tried making up for everything I did, but that wasn't possible. I hurt people in unimaginable ways, and some will never forgive me for that." The Skylander also had to deal with not being accepted. Even though it wasn't to such an extreme extent due to not being recognized as the Black Dragon, it didn't hurt any less. "I learned to live with the fact that I am a villain to some, but I found the ones who are able to look past that and they helped me to become the best version of myself. My true self."

"Good for you." Hex' sarcastic response was as dry as the bones scattered throughout the room. "I didn't get that privilege, not after centuries. The Skylanders may tolerate me, but they never trusted me."

Hex turned away once more and Cynder was running out of options. "I understand what you're going through Hex, trust me I do. You're angry and you have a right to be, but that's no excuse to do the things you're doing." Cynder was careful with the words she chose, she could tell that Hex was on the verge of good and bad. "It's not too late to fix this. I won't lie to you, you will have to face the consequences, but if you stop now-"

"I've been facing consequences my entire life!" For the first time, Hex raised her voice and revealed a glimpse of the deep rage that's been growing inside of her. "Do I need to remind you that without me Malefor would have destroyed you all months ago? The Skylands might have been an undead wasteland by now if it wasn't for me! What I'm doing now may be bad, but I prevented far worse before."

Cynder was shocked to hear those sentences. "I'm sorry Hex, but you don't get to use your good deeds to justify this." She has been patient with the witch so far, but it looked like she had to use another tone to get through to her. "I am grateful for the things you've done, but I can't let you do this. Innocent people are dying by your hand!"

"And why should I care?" Hex kept her voice down, which terrified the dragon far more than any shouting. "You never had to worry about your actions, they didn't throw you into prison for all the things you did."

Cynder had no response to that. She didn't expect the sorceress to go there. "Hex, please-"

"Enough, Cynder! I have made my decision and you can't change that. I have tried being a hero for far too long, there is no use." In a moment of silence, Hex looked at Cynder and saw how worried she was. She despised the Skylanders, but she did share a special bond with the dragon, one even her hatred couldn't diminish. "You can try to stop me, but I assure you that none of you will be prepared for what's to come. However, you could be."

Cynder gave Hex a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Join me, Cynder." Hex got straight to the point and made her offer. "The Skylanders' final days are upon us. Once they've perished, you won't have anywhere to go. By my side you wouldn't have to be afraid of anything, not even Malefor."

Cynder thought she was in a wild dream after hearing that. "Are you insane!?" The dragon shook her head and threw the witch a disbelieving look. "My days of evil are over! You may have submitted to Malefor, but I will never go back there! Never!"

"You think I submit to him?" Hex expected Cynder to know better than that, but she was disappointed. "Malefor is at my mercy. I have full control over him, and he only does what I allow him to. You wouldn't even have to see him."

"I'm not joining you!" Cynder was hopeless. She couldn't think of anything else to tell her former friend. "I won't fight you Hex, you know that, but if you continue like this, we will stop you."

"I'd like to see you try." Hex gave the dragoness a last glaring look before she spread her wings and left the citadel.

Cynder soared away looking for the exit of the underworld. That conversation was not what she had hoped for. The Hex she once knew, who was always there to listen to her problems and support her, was gone. The woman she just saw was a vengeful witch, whose only interest is to destroy the living world for wronging her throughout all those years.

* * *

Spyro crashed onto another island. A stinging pain rushed through the dragon's entire body as he opened his eyes and dashed away before a blast of spectral fire could consume him. He ascended back into the skies and used his own flame breath to strike Malefor, who easily blocked the attack.

"You hope to defeat me with such pitiful blows? You do remember that I'm immortal, right?" Malefor grinned and whipped his entire body around to strike Spyro with his tail.

After the painful counterattack, the Magic Skylander struggled to keep himself in mid-air to answer. "I don't care! We will find a way to stop you, with or without Hex!" Spyro charged another powerful fireball and aimed it at Malefor, who easily brushed it off after getting hit.

The large dragon laughed sinisterly. "That's the point, Spyro. You can only defeat me without Hex!"

"What?" Spyro knew that they were somehow linked, but he also thought that the witch was the only one capable of defeating him. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple. I am being kept alive by Hex' powers. The only way to get rid of me, is to get rid of her." Malefor had a sick smile on his face, almost as if he wanted Spyro to follow his instructions. "You have to kill her."

Spyro didn't want to believe that. Hex may have turned against the Skylanders, but they would never kill one of their own, not even a villain for that matter. "Not a chance! I won't fall for your tricks!"

"Best of luck defeating both of us then." The Undead King flapped his large wings to create strong gusts of wind and push Spyro as far away as possible. "The Skylanders will fall, and the Skylands will finally bow to their rightful ruler, the Undead King!" With those words Malefor turned around and flew away from the small collection of islands. Spyro attempted to follow him, but the dragon was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

After the unsuccessful confrontation with Malefor, Spyro returned to the Academy, where countless reports of more possessed creatures ringed through the headquarters. Cynder arrived before him, she was talking to Stealth Elf and a few other allies. Spyro joined in on the conversation.

"Cynder, what's all the fuzz about?" The Magic Skylander approached the small group.

"There you are Spyro." Cynder turned her head to her friend to explain. "I tried talking to Hex, but nothing I said got through to her. I've never seen her like that before." Cynder's heart was heavy while proclaiming the news, but she had to put the safety of the Skylands first. "I'm afraid we have no choice… we have to take her down."

"I already thought so…" Spyro didn't want to tell the others what he heard from Malefor. While some might not even argue against it, Cynder would be devastated if they had to murder one of her former best friends. Not to mention that it was forbidden for a Skylander to kill unless there's no other choice. "We must find a way to defeat Hex first, that is the only way to stop Malefor as well."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Stealth Elf was ready to fight, but she knew firsthand what the undeads were capable of. "They're the most powerful undead beings in Skylands, we won't stand a chance against both of them."

Spyro was doubtful as well. They may outnumber them by a hundred, yet the power of the witch and the dragon was unmatched. A fight against them combined would be a bloodbath. "We will find a way, we always do! We just have to come up with something else."

While the group split up to attend to other business, Spyro remained where he was. He never hoped for anything like this to happen. It was a dangerous threat and truly the first one which had the potential to end the Skylanders. "An alliance destined to destroy" Spyro repeated that sentence in his head. He was afraid that those words might stand for the future they were about to witness.

* * *

Down at the Creepy Citadel, Malefor returned from his meeting with the leader of the Skylanders after Hex spent the rest of the day corrupting more people than ever before. As much as the two despised each other, they had no choice but to work together. For Hex to keep Malefor under her control, and for him to eventually rule the Skylands.

"When are we going to bring the Skylanders down?" Malefor grew bored of terrorizing simple townsfolk and finally wanted to unleash his wrath upon his sworn enemies. "Now that they know, it's only a matter of time until they try to stop you."

"Patience, Malefor. We have to pressure them before we strike." Hex advanced her plan with each passing day, and she wouldn't let Malefor interfere with it. "Fear is our greatest ally, we have to use it to break the Skylanders. Only then may we be able to defeat them." Hex was looking across the walls and floors of the citadel, gazing upon the dark cave surrounding them. The place she once feared and hated so much has now become her new home. "Then I will finally get my revenge."


	17. Royal Showdown

The sun was burning down onto the bright yellow sand of the desert. A seemingly endless landscape with no sign of life. In the middle of it was a shimmering golden tank, rolling across the countless layers of sand, boarded by Sprocket. The Skylander has been travelling on the large island for hours looking for the Golden Queen. According to her tracking device, the villain was supposed to be nearby, yet there was nothing other than sand far and wide. After she passed another sandy hill, Sprocket looked through the periscope of her tank and spotted a blurry object in the distance. She thought that it was a mirage at first, but upon closer inspection, the engineer's mouth formed a wide grin. It was a palace made of pure gold, similar to Golden Queen's original home in the Golden Desert.

The Skylander drove up to the stairs leading to the glorious entrance. In the cool safety of the building's large shadow, Sprocket jumped out of her tank and made it disappear. She observed the giant gate decorated with all kinds of ancient symbols and statues that Sprocket has never seen before. "This is it." The goldling said to herself before putting her goggles on top of her striking red hair and entering the abandoned residence.

* * *

The Golden Queen has taken her rightful place on the throne inside the ancient palace. With a greedy smile, she slid her nails across a technological device which, even though it was highly advanced, was eons old. Almost manically she was tapping onto the screen, making a bright sound with each contact. The queen was certain that this would be her key to success, this would finally make her the sole ruler of the Skylands.

Suddenly the goldling heard something in the distance. An echoing explosion, and then another one. The tall woman arose from her chair and summoned two Arkeyan guards. "Go see what's going on there!" The queen yelled and the robots followed her order.

When the guards reached the hall outside of the throne room, Golden Queen could see one of them being destroyed by bullets. Shockingly, the other one had a mine tossed towards him before exploding into pieces. Surprised and enraged, the queen grabbed her staff and prepared to face her enemy.  
What she didn't expect is to see Sprocket walk through the entrance leading to the throne room. The queen gave the intruder a bewildered look before pointing her staff at her. "It's you! That foolish Skylander that resisted my powers!"

"Still Sprocket to you." The engineer replied sassily as she gripped her wrench tightly. "You may have tricked us last time, but you can't hide from me!"

"I was never trying to hide." Golden Queen laughed. "I was just biding my time until I found another way to destroy you Skylanders and claim all the gold for myself, and now I finally have!"

As much as Sprocket just wanted to beat the greedy woman down with her wrench, that was not the reason she journeyed here all on her own. "Listen Golden Queen, I didn't come here to fight."

The queen snickered. "For once a smart decision."

Sprocket ignored her comment and went on. "Back on the abandoned island, you weren't able to turn me into a golden statue. From what I've heard, that's never occurred before."

The Golden Queen's confident smile melted into a frown. "Why are you asking me this? I know just as much as you do, it's impossible!" She proceeded to aim a golden ray at Sprocket which once again showed no effect, much to the queen's dismay.

The Skylander observed her hands and sighed with relief when she saw that she wasn't frozen. "I tried to find an explanation, but nothing made sense! Perhaps because of that clone you created I somehow became immune, or maybe even my tech. I just-"

"It doesn't matter!" Golden Queen shouted as her body emitted a bright light, indicating her rage. "I don't need my powers to defeat some dirty engineer!" After a few moments of tension which the two enemies spent staring at each other with spite, the queen put another sinister smile on. "In fact, I will defeat you with your own weapons!"

Upon those words, the ruler grabbed the device which she was holding earlier and pressed a button. Behind her throne, the large stone wall parted in the middle and revealed an entire army of ancient Arkeyan Conquertrons standing tidily in rows, waiting patiently for their moment to conquer, as their name suggests. Sprocket tumbled into a state of shock. "My family just so happened to have made a deal with the Arkeyans eons ago, granting us hundreds of their Conquertrons. Now that I have finally discovered them, I will use them to obliterate you Skylanders once and for all!"

Sprocket was expecting to find an answer to her question when she came here, not that Golden Queen had the power to destroy every island in the Skylands if she desired. "No, this can't be…"

"It certainly can." The goldling kept her shimmering jewel eyes on Sprocket before deciding to unveil another shocking revelation. Only this time it was personal. "I'm sure you're dying to know how I was able to fix and reactivate those machines. That's because I received help from someone you might be familiar with."

Before Sprocket could even begin to wonder who she was talking about, the queen pressed another button which created a hole in the ground near her out of which a figure emerged. The Tech Skylander had to take a close look. She didn't want to believe her eyes at first, but her goggles never lied. "Uncle?"

The long lost goldling's head turned into every direction before he finally laid eyes on his beloved niece. "Sprocket? What are you doing here!?"

The engineer moved her goggles onto her head as her eyes began to tear up, while her uncle Oscar was rather shocked to see her there. "What a heartwarming reunion." Golden Queen interrupted the moment with another wicked laugh before grabbing the goldling next to her. "Kaos thought that he could get away with kidnapping one of the Skylands' brightest minds, but I taught him better. Your uncle has been my prisoner ever since! My undead minions have always kept watch over him and eventually brought him here. He's working for me, which includes the reanimation of the Arkeyans."

"I had no choice Sprocket! She knew who I was, if I refused her orders, she would have hunted you down!" Oscar desperately explained the twisted situation, hoping that his niece could forgive him for aiding the queen.

"None of this is your fault, uncle." Sprocket didn't care about what he was forced to do, her anger was only directed at Golden Queen. "I'm just glad I finally found you." Through the single tear escaping her eye, Sprocket was able to give her family member a smile.

"Enough of this!" Golden Queen's patience was wearing thin. "Now that my army is set up and ready to attack, I have no use for either of you." She grinned as her eyes slowly went from Sprocket to Oscar. "At least this time you'll get to say goodbye."

Golden Queen raised her hand and charged up another golden blast before she shot it at the engineer, creating a cloud of sparkling dust around him. "No!" Sprocket shouted and stepped forward as she watched the scene in horror. In the moment of the queen's apparent triumph, something that no one expected occurred. The sparkling cloud vanished, and Oscar was perfectly fine!

"What!?" Golden Queen was glowing again as she stared at yet another failed attempt to freeze her victim. She couldn't explain it to herself.

Sprocket's horrified frown soon shifted into a bright smile when she realized that her uncle managed to resist the queen's powers as well.

"It can't be! This is impossible!" Golden Queen's eyes shot between Sprocket and her uncle. What made them immune to her godly powers? Then she remembered something, and the answer struck her like a lightning bolt. "Unless…"

Sprocket stopped her flash of happiness when she spotted the look on the bewildered goldling's face. Did she finally have the answer she was looking for? "Unless what?"

Golden Queen inhaled and stared at Sprocket. She threw her a look of blank shock and disgust. "There were some who were also able to resist my powers, a long time ago." Golden Queen had to take another breath before finally revealing the truth. "While my parents turned into solid gold with a single touch, my siblings were immune to those powers. That's why I had to banish them instead."

Sprocket's eyes went from Golden Queen to her uncle, and it didn't take them long to figure out what that meant. "Wait, does that mean we're your siblings'-"

"Descendants." Golden Queen finished the sentence. "We share the same bloodline." With utter disgust, the queen turned her sight back to Oscar. "And that means you will steal the throne from me, and my precious gold!" She grabbed her relative by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into the pit in front of the platform she was standing on, letting him fall down into the dark depths of the palace.

"Uncle!" Sprocket hurried to the edge of the pit as her uncle's scream still echoed through the room, but Oscar was gone.

"I won't let my family take away what's rightfully mine." Sprocket lifted her head to give the enraged queen a death glare. "You will not defeat me. Ever!"

And with that, Golden Queen slammed her staff onto the rocks beneath her feet which caused the floor underneath Sprocket to split apart and send her falling down the pit as well. The Skylander screamed as she fell deeper and deeper, until there was nothing left but darkness.

* * *

It was all black. Nothing to hear and nothing to see. Slowly a voice grew increasingly louder until the words became clear enough to understand. "Sprocket! Sprocket, wake up!" The Tech Skylander came back to her senses and opened her eyes. Her uncle Oscar's worried face above her turned into a relieved smile. "Oh, thank the Ancients you're alright."

Sprocket pushed her upper body up and observed her surroundings. They were sitting in a pit flooded with sand and tall stone walls wherever she turned. Then she looked back at her uncle and lit up with joy. "Uncle!" She threw her arms around him before the man returned a warm embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too kid, me too." The engineers held onto each other for what felt like an eternity before separating with a smile. "Just look at you! You're a grown woman!" Oscar had to comment on his niece's new look. "And I see that you were able to escape the prison you called home." The last time he saw her she still had long hair and wore tight dresses in favor of her mother.

"Heh, I sure did." Sprocket completely forgot that her uncle doesn't even know of her role as a Skylander yet. It made her feel some kind of sadness. She would've loved to share every little detail with him throughout her journey. "After the grand raid years ago it all went downhill. They couldn't afford the luxurious lifestyle anymore and the town was ruined. Many people left, they practically fled. Even mother saw no reason for me to stay there, so she let me go. Of course, she would have preferred for me to get married to a wealthy lord and become a loyal housewife, but she finally accepts me the way I am and supports my dreams."

Oscar only smiled lightly, but it was a proud smile. "I never thought I'd see the day where she changes for the better."

There were hundreds of things Sprocket wanted to talk about, but she had to focus on what was going on right now. She turned her head around looking for an exit, but they were trapped. "We have to find a way out of here." The Tech Skylander got on her feet and started to move all the golden junk out of the way in hopes of finding something that could help them.

"Sprocket, why did you come here?" Oscar lifted himself up as well and questioned his niece while she inspected a bunch of mechanical pieces. "You know how dangerous the Golden Queen is."

"Well, she's certainly less dangerous to us than anyone else." Sprocket reminded her uncle of the fact that they were related to the queen which made them immune to her powers. "Can you believe that we're members of the royal goldling family?" She stopped her search to give her companion a jarring look. "And I thought being a high-class goldling was bad!"

Oscar giggled. "I'm sure at least your mother will be thrilled to find out."

The two goldlings laughed before they both continued to look for a way out. Besides some objects turned golden like pots, shackles and even some chompies, there wasn't much for the inventors to work with. Suddenly, Sprocket noticed a shimmering light in the corner of her eye and turned her head to see a sparkling red jewel buried in the sand. "Hey, what's that over there?"

The goldlings approached the mysterious object and removed some of the sand around it, just to see that the jewel was attached to some red and golden metal. "Wait, could it be?" Oscar recognized the shape and colors. However, the look on his face indicated that it wasn't a good thing.

"Stand back." Sprocket advised her uncle before she placed a mine into the sand nearby and moved away as it exploded, setting the object underneath partially free. After seeing what it was, the Skylander was in awe. "No way!"

The engineers were looking at the head of an Arkeyan Conquertron. It must have fallen down here eons ago and be forgotten. While her uncle had a bad feeling about this, Sprocket was certain that this was their way out.

"I can fix it! Then we can use it to get out of here!" The Tech Skylander didn't hesitate and used her mechanical skills on the giant robot.

Oscar watched as his eager niece removed some metal plates to get a look at the machinery inside and do everything in her power to reactivate it. As happy as he was to see her living her dreams, he couldn't let her engage with such a deadly weapon. "Sprocket, we should think about this."

"Don't worry uncle, I'll have this rusty robot working in no time!" The engineer proceeded to remove a few bolts with her wrench and fiddle with some cables and gears.

"No Sprocket, listen. I've spent years fixing such machines for the queen, even those Arkeyans recently. If there's anything I found out about them, is that they're programmed to destroy, nothing else." Sprocket slowed her work down while her uncle was explaining his worries, but nevertheless kept going. "We'll find another way out, but please don't activate that thing. Who knows what it will do once it awakes?"

Sprocket stopped typing in codes and reconnecting cables from another open part of the Conquertron. She turned her head to her uncle with a doubtful look. "But I can do this! I'll just reprogram it so it does what we want it to. You have to trust me!"

"I trust you Sprocket but you're meddling with things you don't understand!" Oscar watched in fear as his niece returned to her work on the Arkeyan. "I can't let you do this!"

Sprocket stopped again, only this time she didn't look at her uncle. "You sound just like her." Oscar had a worried look on his face before the goldling turned around with rage. "I'm sick of being told what I can't do!"

Oscar carefully reached out to the angered Skylander. "Sprocket-"

"No, I'm going to fox this!" Filled with new determination, the Skylander got back to work. "Just because every other Arkeyan behaved like that doesn't mean that this one has to be the same!" With an even quicker pace than before, she went on by dismantling the Conquertron and using her wrench and the energy stored in her left glove to get it working again. "I am going to show you that it can break free and it can be different, no matter what anyone says!" Oscar looked up in surprise when his niece suddenly began glowing in an orange hue. "I will prove that I'm not worthless! I can be whoever I want to be, and I can achieve whatever I set my mind to!"

Oscar had to take some steps back and cover his eyes while Sprocket was fully engulfed in a bright light and began to transform. The light ceased, and Sprocket reappeared with a new look. Her armor has changed from the royal blues to golden orange colors with gears around her wrists and an improved gas bottle on her back. Her wrench gained a striped pattern and golden bolts at the end, making it even more efficient than before. Her golden skin was now a shimmering platinum and she sported goggles with a dashed pattern on them.

While Oscar still had to process his niece's unexpected transformation, she didn't even bother to look at herself and instead went on with fixing the Arkeyan. Suddenly, as she was using her new wrench and powered up glove, the robot finally moved. Sprocket took that as a sign and directed the energy source on her glove at the machine. It unleashed a white beam of energy that surged through the bolts and gears of the Conquertron. The entire ground was trembling. The goldlings observed as the Arkeyan rose from the sand and stood in front of them in all its glory, breaking some pieces of the pit in the process. Sprocket wasn't done however. Changing the beam from a white to an orange color, the Arkeyan began to transform as well. The red metal parts changed their shapes and turned into blue colors instead, only keeping the head red. The entire body was shifting and turning, resulting in an entirely new kind of Arkeyan, one that Sprocket created.

When she was done, the Tech Skylander turned around to face her uncle with a smile until she realized that she has changed as well. Before she could take a proper look at herself, the goldling glowed once more and returned to her regular appearance. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure." Oscar approached his niece while keeping his eyes on the brand new Arkeyan in front of them and putting his arm around its owner. "But whatever it was, it's gonna get us out of here."

* * *

Golden Queen was reveling in her triumph. With pride and newfound greed, she looked over her army of Arkeyan Conquertrons. "Today, the Skylands will fall under my power at last!" She let out a manic laugh that echoed throughout the entire palace as the lifeless machines stood there, obediently waiting for an order.

That moment was interrupted by an earthquake which grew stronger with each second. Golden Queen turned around with fury as Sprocket's Arkeyan burst through the ground in front of her throne. Using the jet engines it possessed on its feet, the Skylander was able to reach new heights and cause more destruction than ever before. "It's over Golden Queen, give up or we will make you!"

The goldling queen was glowing in a radiant light. "Never! I will not be defeated by some peasants! I will have all the gold in the Skylands!"

Golden Queen ran towards her army of Arkeyans, when suddenly an energy blast was shot from behind her and blew up dozens of the robots. The queen watched in horror as Sprocket destroyed one row after the other, causing the palace to crumble down as well. All until there was nothing left that the Golden Queen could use.

"I tried to warn you, maybe now you'll finally know when you've lost." Even though the villainess has done terrible things and was too far gone to be redeemed, Sprocket and Oscar decided to spare her and instead leave the palace.

As the goldlings were about to exit, Golden Queen used the arm of one of the destroyed Conquertrons and turned it into liquid gold. She coated her right arm with it, making it grow drastically. After the modified Arkeyan blasted a hole through the ceiling and was about to fly off, Golden Queen used her enlarged arm to grab its leg. She dug her razor-sharp nails into the metal and attempted to drag the Skylander and her uncle down, but they wouldn't let her win that easily. Sprocket pointed the robot's arm at the queen and used a laser to cut her enormous arm off. As the goldling shrieked in pain and grabbed what was left of her limb, she gave the Skylander one last spiteful glare before they left through the ceiling and made the entire palace collapse.

Once outside, the Arkeyan turned around so that the engineers could take a look at the ruins. No sign of the Golden Queen nor her Conquertrons, she was finally defeated.

"She had it coming." Oscar commented and gave his niece a smile, reassuring her that she did what had to be done.

"We can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Sprocket added and sighed.

As they were observing the ruins, both goldlings noticed a strange light in the distance. Sprocket decided to get closer and what they saw left them speechless. It was a brown orb in the midst of the ruins, yet it wasn't buried underneath the debris. Instead the rocks nearby were orbiting it. Neither of them knew what that was, but they knew that they couldn't just leave it there. Sprocket extended the Arkeyan's arm and grabbed the mystical object. She enclosed it inside a containment capsule and stored it safely. After taking another look at the destroyed building, the goldlings finally left.

Moments after their departure, another bright light shined through the debris. Suddenly Golden Queen's shortened arm emerged out of the rocks. Using her ancient powers, she was able to regrow the rest of her arm and smash her hand onto a broken stone. She then pulled her upper body out. Her crown has fallen off her head and strands of her straight golden hair covered part of her face. Never before has she been this furious. "This is not over, Sprocket!"


	18. A Perfect Team

The Skylanders at the Academy had already forgotten about the Golden Queen, and instead focused on the terrifying undead duo that was Hex and Malefor. They couldn't defeat Hex in battle, yet the only way to get rid of Malefor is by breaking their immortal bond. No one was sure how to do that besides Spyro, who was still hesitant to tell the others that they had to kill the witch in order to succeed.

"Why don't we try to just get rid of Hex' powers?" Tidepool was part of the group suggesting ideas on how to stop the foes. "If we can't defeat her or break the bond, why not just get rid of what created it in the first place?"

"That's not going to work." Cynder decided to join the discussion, mostly to make sure that the plan didn't involve too much harm. "When Hex, Zook and I confronted the Weather Wizard to obtain a fragment of the Mask of Power, Kaos' Undead Energy Extractor was overloaded by her amount of power and exploded. It was able to absorb the undead energy of an entire town previously, so you can guess how much it will take for Hex."

The Skylanders were at a loss for ideas. After some silent moments of thinking, the Skylanders heard a fluttering noise approach the Academy. When they looked up, a fairy was diving towards them until she stopped right in front of Spyro's snout. "Skylanders! Please, you have to help me!"

"Calliope!? What's going on?" Spyro recognized the fairy who was once being used by Malefor and nearly caused the Skylanders' downfall.

"It's terrible! Malefor's returned! He's attacking my village, everyone's in danger! Please Spyro, you have to help me!" The desperate and horrified look in her eyes was enough to tell the dragon that it was urgent.

Before answering, Spyro looked over to Cynder. She was as suspicious as him about the fairy's sudden appearance. They were tricked by Calliope before, but there was no reason for her to be a decoy now. Malefor teamed up with Hex, what would they need a simple fairy for? "I'm sorry Calliope, but there's nothing we can do right now."

"What?" Calliope's expression became even more hopeless. "But my people, my family!"

"I know, but we can't get rid of Malefor that easily. There's no point in fighting him." Spyro hated to stand by and let a villain like Malefor cause so much pain and destruction. He had to find a way to stop him. When the Skylander looked at Calliope again, he remembered something that could be the solution to this problem. "Wait, you took our powers! Hex' powers! How did you do that?"

Calliope was starting to calm down when she realized that the only way to help her village was to help the Skylanders. "You mean when I used the energy crystal?"

"The what?" Cynder stood next to Spyro and became curious.

"The energy crystal." Calliope explained. "We fairies know all about magical powers and energy. We have ways to strengthen and improve such abilities, but we can also remove them." The rest of the Skylanders all got closer to the fairy while listening. "There are countless energy crystals all across Skylands, it would be impossible to obtain all of them. The closest one is located in the far northern regions covered with ice and snow."

"Are you talking about the Ice Kingdom?" Spyro quickly recognized the description.

"And how are we supposed to get that crystal?" Tidepool questioned the group. "We have never been to the Ice Kingdom and who knows what obstacles await us there."

Cynder peeked through one of the windows of the room. The shimmering silver armor of a Skylander caught the dragon's attention and she knew exactly what to do. "I know just the Skylander who can help!"

* * *

Many islands away was an air balloon travelling through grey clouds.

"You know it's funny." Knight Light was standing inside the balloon next to Enigma. "I've been going on so many missions and I can't name anyone I've been teamed up with more than you. What is it, the 8th, 10th time this month?"

"13th." Enigma responded dry while he kept looking straight ahead. "There's a reason for that. You are skilled in close combat and your wings grant you with you high agility, while I have my ranged attacks and the ability to remain undetected. That makes us suitable for almost any mission." Enigma remained calm when the air balloon flew right inside a cloud while Knight Light smiled to feel the refreshing breeze. "We're a perfect team."

Knight Light looked over to the sorcerer who has been facing forward throughout the entire flight. Even though he was always very closed off and barely laughed, the angel enjoyed his company. "I guess we are."

The Trap Masters soon arrived at a small collection of islands connected by bridges. When they got out of their aircraft, Knight Light was surprised to see how empty the small village was. "This place is like a ghost town."

"We were told that this used to be Hex' home before she turned into an undead and was cast out." Enigma was an expert at remembering important details about missions and strictly following the objective. Knight Light on the other hand preferred to follow his gut. "It's safe to assume that she's been here and took her anger out on the inhabitants."

The Skylanders slowly strolled across the pavement leading to the center where a dried-out fountain was positioned. It seemed like a cozy town, only the haunting emptiness and the cold wind coming through gave it a ghostly atmosphere. "And what exactly are we supposed to do here?" The knight kept looking for any sign of life, but to no avail.

"If we find a possessed citizen, then there's a spell that might be able to reverse the effects of the curse." Enigma went to the other side of the town in hopes of finding someone. "There's no guarantee since Hex' magic is far superior to mine, but it's worth a try."

While Enigma was busy peeking through the dusty windows, Knight Light didn't hesitate to open the doors and get inside. The Light Skylander was standing inside a house where spiderwebs and creaking floors were the most interesting discoveries. When he exited, he spotted his companion sighing after finding another empty building. "Hey Enigma!" Knight Light caught the Magic Skylander's attention with his call. "Before you became a Skylander, did you live in a town like this one?"

Enigma flinched his head in irritation. "How is that relevant to the mission?"

"It's not, I'm just asking." Knight Light was slowly turning his head as he observed the rest of the town. "We're allowed to talk you know."

"That's not the point, Knight Light." Enigma had to endure several questions from the knight on their many excursions, but all he wanted was to complete the mission. "Please just focus."

Knight Light was disappointed to receive another rejection, but he's gotten used to it by now and followed the order to keep on looking.

* * *

Cynder hurried across the bridge connecting the library to the rest of the Academy. On the fountain near the entrance sat Chill in her blizzard armor. She was lost in thoughts whilst looking at the greyish sky.

"Chill!" Cynder approached the ice warrior. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure." The Water Skylander responded with her Russian accent, making her sound harsher than she intended. "What is it?"

Cynder then realized that the following question might be more difficult than she thought considering everything that's happened in Chill's past. "Well, you know about the whole thing with Hex and Malefor." She started lightly, she didn't want to assault Chill with anything too personal. "We might have a way to defeat them, but it requires a certain energy crystal."

"How can I help?" Chill didn't know what exactly Cynder needed her for, but she would do whatever she had to stop the villains.

Cynder inhaled as she thought of the right words for her question. After moments of awkward silence and a confused look from Chill, the Undead Skylander finally got to the point. "That crystal can be found in the Ice Kingdom. None of us have been there besides you. Do you know anything about it?"

Chill didn't know what to say at first. "A crystal?" She gripped a part of the fountain, and as she did, the water behind her slowly began to freeze. "There was one, yes. Only… the queen and I knew of it." As the warrior was thinking back, Cynder couldn't ignore the ice climbing up the fountain. "But…"

"It's okay." Cynder put her claw onto Chill's shoulder. "I know what happened, Roller Brawl told me." She could see the shock and embarrassment that Chill expressed, but Cynder wanted to assure her that she had nothing to be ashamed of. "I didn't expect it to be there anyway. We're running out of options, I just wanted to make sure."

Chill sighed. "It's my fault." While the Skylander lamented, the frozen fountain water thawed. "It's my fault the castle is destroyed and the crystal is gone."

"Don't say that." Cynder noticed Chill's distant behavior before her talk with Roller Brawl, she knew how affected she was by that trip. "I wasn't there, I don't know the whole story, but you did the right thing. The Snow Queen was a villain, you only-"

"She wasn't a villain!" The ice warrior shouted out of nowhere which startled Cynder. Chill's eyes suddenly teared up before the Skylander's head sunk into her hands. "She did bad things, but she's still my queen. And I…"

"Still love her." Cynder finished the sentence and Chill looked up at the dragoness.

Seeing Cynder's calm face made Chill feel even worse. "I promised Roller Brawl that I'd get over it! She's done so much for me, I can't drag her down again." Chill turned her head, she couldn't look Cynder in the eyes. "I'm terrible, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." Cynder decided to give the Water Skylander some space and talk to her from a distance. "Our feelings are complicated. Sometimes we care about someone even if they've done bad things. They may not even deserve our love." Cynder knew too well what that was like. "You need to know when to get away from someone, but you don't have to reject all your feelings right away. You can take as much time as you need to process them."

Chill was holding her arms in a protective manner when she looked over to Cynder who said just what she needed to hear. "It's okay that I still love her?"

"As long as it doesn't endanger you or others, yes." Cynder has grown a lot during her time as a Skylander. She feels guilty for many things, but she's learned that she doesn't have to feel guilty for the way she feels.

"Thank you, Cynder." Chill was able to give the fellow Skylander a gentle smile as she thought about the Snow Queen and how she truly felt about her.

"No problem." Cynder returned a smile before heading back to Spyro and the others to find another option to stop Hex and Malefor.

While she was walking, the Undead Skylander glanced over to a window of the library. The same window she once broke on accident. The same glass. The same eyes. Cynder froze. They're back. The glowing eyes that were haunting her a year ago were back in the same window Cynder once saw them in. The dragon blinked and they were gone again. It may have been her mind playing tricks on her, or it may have been a sign. Whatever it was, Cynder had to get back to the others. She knew with certainty that Malefor was the one behind it. They had to stop him.

* * *

Thick grey clouds blocked the sunlight above the village Enigma and Knight Light were in. After an hour of unsuccessful searching for Hex' victims, the Trap Masters decided to move along.

"There's no one here, we'll need to look somewhere else." Enigma told Knight Light who just left the last empty house.

The magician headed towards the air balloon at the edge of the island. As soon as he got inside the basket, Knight Light noticed that his staff glowed shortly. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Enigma was once again facing straight forward and didn't even look at his ally while he was talking.

"Your staff glowed." The knight was now more curious than ever to find out one of Enigma's secrets. "Did you just cast a spell?"

"No. Now get inside the balloon we have to get going." Enigma remained stubborn.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what that was." Enigma may be persistent, but so is Knight Light. The Light Skylander crossed his arms and patiently waited in front of the balloon.

"Ugh, fine!" Enigma made his staff glow once more and suddenly moved his head again. "Whenever I get onto a balloon, and sometimes even an airship, I create an illusion in my mind which makes me believe that the aircraft is right above the ground at all times. I have to keep looking straight ahead otherwise it doesn't work."

Knight Light had to listen carefully to understand what the sorcerer was trying to say. "Why would you do that?"

Enigma was hesitant to answer. He eventually sighed and realized that it's best to just get it over with. "Because… I'm afraid of heights."

Knight Light didn't expect to hear that. "You're joking, right?

Enigma turning his cloaked head towards the angel was enough to tell him that he was being serious.

A Skylander who's afraid of heights. Knight Light wanted to laugh at first, but that would have driven the Magic Skylander even further away, so he restrained himself. "Afraid of heights? But you live in a world with floating islands!"

"May I remind you that I used to live in another realm." Enigma never told anyone that before. He hated feeling so vulnerable. "I tried to overcome it but it never fully goes away, so I came up with that spell."

Knight Light couldn't help but feel bad for the Trap Master now. He was glad that he finally shared a secret, but he didn't want Enigma to feel like he's making fun of him. "Hey, don't worry about it. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. In fact, I've always been afraid of water. Mostly because my wings are a disaster when they get wet, but I'm also not the best swimmer."

While the angel was continuing to share some information about him, Enigma spotted two figures appearing in the middle of the town. "Uh, Knight Light."

The Light Skylander stopped talking and turned around just to be startled by two zombie-like creatures getting closer. What the Skylanders didn't know was that those two were Raven and Zion, Hex' former friends and her first victims.

The elven sorceress and the spell punk stared at the heroes with their empty black eyes before summoning projectiles to toss at them. Enigma jumped out of the balloon while Knight Light rose into the air. "Looks like we were successful after all!"

"Don't speak too soon, we still have to subdue them so I can try the spell." Enigma held his staff in front of him and aimed a magical laser at Raven who got hit before immediately getting back up again. "That might be harder than I thought."

As the Skylanders got into an intense battle with the corrupted magic casters, a pillar of light pierced the clouds and hit the ground behind the two Skylanders. From the heavens descended Angelica, an elite member of the Guardians who always keep watch over the Skylands. As usual, she was staring at her halo in the form of a screen, completely unaware of the fight happening right in front of her. When a fire ball passed her head a little too closely, the woman finally looked up. "Now what's going on here?"

Knight Light recognized the familiar voice and swiftly turned around just to sigh with annoyance. "It's kind of a bad time Angelica."

"It always is." Angelica scoffed at what she considered yet another failure on the Skylander's end. "I assume those are the zombies that your fellow Skylander created?" The Guardians have heard all about Hex' betrayal and her actions. They were just waiting to interfere.

"If you want to protect the Skylands like you always say, then why don't you help us take them down?" Knight Light dodged an incoming orb from spell punk Zion and used his light powers to blind the enemy for a short moment.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." Angelica moved her hand to multiply her halo and place the glowing rings around each limb of the possessed sorcerers, making them unable to move from the spot. She then turned her sights back to Knight Light. "I am here to inform you that your wings rightfully belong to us."

"What!?" Knight Light was furious. He has been going on missions restlessly to prove that he was worthy of his wings. This didn't make any sense. "I'm going on daily missions! I haven't had a good night's sleep in months! I-"

"My superiors do not consider you worthy of them. It's not for me to decide." Even though it sounded like it wasn't anything personal, Angelica couldn't hide a quick smirk.

Knight Light was completely beside himself. This couldn't be happening. He desperately looked over to Enigma who was holding his Traptanium sigil tightly as he approached the subdued Raven. "You know how much effort I've put into this! Tell her! Tell her that I deserve my wings!"

"Not now Knight Light! This might be our only chance to try the spell!" Ignoring the deeply shocked and hurt angel, Enigma moved his staff closer to Raven who tried to break free from the halos with all her strength. He recited some gibberish sentences and the staff emitted a magical light which engulfed the sorceress before she dropped to the ground and lied there motionlessly. The trio eagerly waited for some reaction. Suddenly the sorceress pushed herself up and created an explosion, sending the Skylanders and Angelica flying. While they were on the ground, the still possessed Raven used the opportunity to free Zion and flee from the island.

"It didn't work!" Enigma hissed as he got back on his feet. "Hex' magic is too powerful, there's nothing we can do against it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Angelica stood in front of the two Skylanders with crossed arms before she once again summoned her halo as a screen. "I will inform my superiors about this. That witch seems to be a bigger threat than we thought, we will have to take matters into our own hands."  
The Guardian finished typing onto her screen and placed the halo back above her head. She then looked at Knight Light. "You have 24 hours to come to the Highlands where your wings will be removed. If you're late, we'll have to take them by force." And with that, another light pillar appeared around Angelica and the woman ascended into the clouds before the sky darkened again.

* * *

The sound of thunder shook the area. Single drops of rain fell from the sky and hit the ground before the grey clouds began pouring down water. "We have to go." Enigma turned around and headed towards the air balloon as the rain was dripping from his hood and shoulder pads.

"I thought we were friends." Knight Light stood there looking down onto the wet ground. "You don't even care what happens to me."

Enigma held in. There was a moment of silence where only the showering rain could be heard. "I do care, but there's nothing I can do. I don't even know those Guardians!" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you like this!?" Knight Light raised his voice and once again stopped Enigma from walking away. He looked at the sorcerer with clenched teeth while water was running down his mask and the feathers of his wings. "We've been going on missions for months! Whenever I feel like you open up in the slightest bit you turn around and close yourself off again!"

"I go on missions to do my job, not to open up!" Enigma turned around to face the angered Light Skylander. "Why are you so obsessed with befriending me?"

"Because I want to!" Another awkward moment of silence occurred. Knight Light shook his head in anger before grabbing his hawk mask and throwing it to the ground, revealing his golden blonde hair and blue eyes which appeared more sad than angry now. "I want to get to know you, Enigma."

Enigma had nothing to say, he just stared at the Trap Master as his short messy hair became wetter with each passing moment. There were many things the sorcerer could have said, but after giving it some thought, he settled for the easy way out. "Enough of this, Knight Light. We have to go."

Knight Light's saddened look then shifted to become even more furious than before. "Of course, use the mission as an excuse again! Is that all you can do? Come up with excuses!?" The Skylanders were standing in the pouring rain, one fueled by rage and the other eager to leave, yet neither of them moved an inch. "That's what your hood is too, isn't it? Just another excuse so you won't have to confront anyone!"

Suddenly a lightning strike enlightened the sky and for a split second, part of Enigma's blue skinned face was visible. However, Knight Light could only see his mouth. The magician wasn't happy, he could tell. The angel gave the cloaked Skylander another glaring look before clenching his fist and exhaling. "Go to the Academy, I have to take care of something." A much calmer tone of voice.

He didn't want to admit it, but Enigma felt terrible. The last thing he wanted to do is to leave Knight Light like that. Yet instead of saying anything he simply turned around, entered the balloon and left. Knight Light stayed in the rain. The Light Skylander grabbed his mask off the ground and turned his head towards the sky. He clenched his fists after putting his mask back on and ran across the wet pavement before spreading his wings to fly straight up.

* * *

Back at the Academy the Skylanders were still looking for a way to protect themselves against Hex and Malefor. Cynder told Spyro that the energy crystal from the Ice Kingdom was no more, which forced them to reconsider their options. After many discussions and ideas, Spyro finally came up with the perfect solution.

The purple dragon ran off and entered a building nearby. "Spyro, where are you going?" Cynder followed her friend, as did Calliope.

"I have it Cynder, I know how we will protect ourselves!" Spyro ran further down the dark corridor until they reached a circular room with a book on a pedestal in the middle of it. "We need a shield around the Academy, but making one would trap us inside and make it impossible to react to anything outside. Unless it didn't."

"Spyro please explain what this is all about." Cynder watched as the dragon skimmed through the pages of the giant book with a hopeful smile. Calliope curiously peeked over the leader's shoulder.

"The Book of Skylanders! We can use it to alter the shield so we can move freely and have a place where we're protected!" Spyro was proud of his idea and eagerly waited for the response of his ally.

"You mean you want to magically connect the book to the shield so that it allows all Skylanders to pass through it?" Cynder rephrased what Spyro said in a way that was more understandable for her.

"That sounds brilliant!" Calliope was impressed. "That way your enemies can't reach you, but you can always reach them!"

"Exactly!" Spyro was glad to hear the fairy's enthusiasm before seeing the more skeptical Cynder. "It will work, I know it will."

Cynder looked at the book and then back at Spyro. Something was telling her that it wouldn't work, but what other option did they have? "Fine, let's do it!"

The Skylanders followed through with Spyro's plan. By combining the technology of the shielding system and the magic of the book, they were able to create a barrier which would keep anyone but the Skylanders in and out. The heroes could get out in the case of an emergency and back to the Academy to retreat. The plan seemed perfect.

Before the shield was activated, Calliope said her goodbyes and left. She watched as the light blue hexagon patterns appeared around the Academy. Her friendly smile then shifted into a frown as the fairy flew further away. On a small island nearby, yet out of the Skylander's sight, were Hex and Malefor. They were waiting for her.

As soon as the fairy arrived in front of the two intimidating villains, Malefor opened his dangerously sharp mouth. "What are they planning? Speak, fairy!"

Hex raised her hand to silence the dragon while keeping her eyes on Calliope. "Tell us everything they told you. And don't even think about lying to me."

Calliope hesitated. She gulped before licking her lips and revealing the Skylanders' plan. "They have a shield which will only let the Skylanders through, everyone else is locked out."

Hex kept her neutral expression while Malefor squinted his eyes. Calliope carefully tried to look behind the witch and giant dragon to see if there was anything there. The fairy put a forced smile on to appeal to the undeads. "And… where are…"

"They're right here." Malefor moved his wing aside to reveal Calliope's family. Her mother, father and three sisters.

Normally Calliope would be happy to see them, but instead she had a look of horror on her face. Her entire family had haunting black eyes and they were slowly moving towards the fairy in an unsettling manner. "Mom… dad… sisters? It's me, Calliope! I saved-"

Before she could speak another word, the fairy family unleashed ear-piercing screams and threw itself onto its youngest member. Calliope screamed as her family violently attacked her.

Hex watched without a hint of emotions while Malefor's mouth curved into a sick smile. When Calliope's screaming ceased, the remaining family members all reverted to their normal state and were horrified to see the fairy's dead body in front of them with her blood on their hands.

Through the crying and sobbing of the fairy family, Malefor conversed with Hex. "The Skylanders still believe they have the upper hand. What utter fools." The dragon scoffed.

Hex looked into the distance where the Academy was being protected by the new shield. The place she once considered her home was now nothing more than a fortress filled with ignorant creatures that deserved to suffer. "Their time has run out."

The witch stretched out her arms which created a light purple fog around the island she was floating on. The cloud grew and spread across the entire sky until it finally reached the Academy. The Skylanders were worried and confused to see the strange fog appear out of nowhere and stick to the shield. Whatever it was, they were prepared to face the worst.


	19. Destined to Destroy

The Skylanders were all armed and ready for whatever was hiding in the strange purple fog surrounding the Academy. Spyro peeked through the hexagonal forcefield to make out anything inside the mist. Suddenly purple flames crashed onto the shield and moved across it in a line before disappearing. Another burst of fire hit the shield on the side and then on another spot nearby. The Skylanders were as tense as ever and they gripped their weapons even tighter.

When Spyro carefully moved towards the shield and played with the thought of exiting it, a familiar purple visage appeared right in front of him. "Boo!" The dragon jumped back, and all eyes were set on Malefor who laughed maliciously before flapping his wings to lift the fog around himself. "You Skylanders never give up, do you?" The Undead King landed on top of the shield and scratched the surface with his steel claw, creating an unbearable piercing sound.

Spyro stood in front of his allies protectively and looked the villain straight in the eye. "You're not going to win, Malefor! We're not afraid of you!"

Malefor stared at Spyro with a deadly look and grinned. "I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

Upon those words, a tall and slim silhouette appeared inside the fog. The Skylanders were baffled to see a raven black robe slowly phase through the forcefield until the figure's ghostly face was revealed.

"Hex?" Everyone stared at the witch in disbelief as her dress floated in the wind accompanied by her dark purple cloud underneath. Spyro didn't understand. "How is this possible? Only-"

"Skylanders can pass through the shield." Hex finished his sentence. "Isn't that what I am?"

"H- how did you… Calliope." Spyro's confused look became furious after realizing that the fairy has once again deceived him. "I should have known!"

"It doesn't matter, we ripped her page out of the book! She shouldn't have been able to get through!" Stealth Elf previously checked every page in the Book of Skylanders to remove the witch before connecting it to the shield.

"Apparently it didn't work. The book must have embraced her even without a page, she was one of the first Skylanders after all." Spyro's eyes were set on Hex as she floated there with her intimidatingly cold expression. "But she's not one anymore!"

In the next moment, Buckshot pulled his bowstring back and aimed an arrow directly at the dark sorceress. Hex simply moved her head and grabbed the arrow when it was right next to her. While everyone stood there like frozen, she threw the arrow back in the direction it came from. The Skylanders moved out of the way in time, allowing the projectile to hit a stone wall instead and explode on the impact.

"Attack me again and Gearshift up there will lower the shield." Hex and the Skylanders looked up to one of the towers where a cursed Gearshift had her hand on the lever which could deactivate the forcefield and expose the heroes to Malefor's fury.

Spyro was once again at the mercy of his enemy and he hated it. "You may be powerful, but even you can't defeat all of us."

There were nearly a hundred Skylanders present. All representing an individual challenge for the undeads. "I'm well aware of that, but I'm not here to fight." Hex had no hint of fear or doubt in her eyes, she knew exactly what she was doing.

The witch began reciting an ancient incantation in a gibberish language. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were pitch black. She rose further into the air and a misty whirlwind appeared around her body as the sorceress lifted her arms above her head and her palms emitted dark magic.

"Skylanders, run!" Spyro exclaimed before the heroes fled into every direction trying to get as far away from the witch as possible.

When Hex finished her spell, the orb in her hands imploded before sending out dozens of dark projectiles. No matter where or how far the Skylanders went, the curse found all of them. It always hit one of a pair until half of the Skylanders were affected by the undead magic. They all began to choke and tremble before falling to the ground. Their friends and allies watched in horror as the cursed heroes laid there motionlessly before rising up with the haunting black eyes.

Spyro looked behind himself with shock when he saw the possessed Stealth Elf slowly walk towards him while pulling out her daggers. He turned his head towards Hex whose eyes reverted back to white before she calmly observed the chaos. The leader clenched his teeth with rage and his eyes lit on fire. "You're a monster!"

Both kept looking at each other with nothing but hatred. The witch then did something which she hasn't done in decades. She smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was a dark, sinister smile. "I know."

The villainess turned around and passed through the shield again to leave the Academy, letting the Skylanders deal with the catastrophe she's created.

As the witch was floating away, Malefor appeared next to her. "Is this your plan? Making them destroy each other?"

"They will find a way to subdue the cursed ones, you should know that by now." A pessimistic statement, but that didn't worry Hex. "Once they come for me, they will realize that they have no choice but to surrender. Otherwise their friends will stay like that forever."

Malefor wasn't too thrilled about the lack of destruction in that plan. "And when will we destroy them?"

Hex suddenly stopped and spun around to forcefully hold the dragon in place with her magic. "You will not kill a single one of them, they will do that by themselves. Do you understand?"

Malefor nodded the best he could before the witch released him and descended back into the underworld. The Undead King however remained close to the Academy.

* * *

Knight Light was soaring high through the endless skies. The Light Skylander kept going straight ahead and didn't stop for a second. He passed one layer of clouds after the other until he finally reached the top – the Highlands.

The angel landed on the last layer of clouds underneath him. His divine origins allowed him to walk on them as if they were solid ground. No other area in the Skylands was this close to the sun. It felt almost like another world seeing the sky and clouds colored in yellow and orange hues. The Skylander kept walking for a while until he finally spotted who he was looking for. "Angelica!"

The Guardian with a halo over her head turned around to face her former companion. The white sash around her body had the golden Guardian symbol of a winged shield with a halo above it which shimmered in the sunlight. "That was sooner than I thought. You really want to be rid of those wings, don't you?"

"I'm not giving you my wings!" Knight Light wiped the confident grin off the Guardian's face. "I was deemed worthy of these wings years ago and I have done everything to prove it! I deserve to keep them!"

"How many more times do I have to say it until it gets through your thick skull!? The superiors have made their decision! There's nothing you can do about it!" Angelica's patience was wearing thin.

"They may be your superiors, but they're not mine anymore!" Knight Light remained persistent. He would not stand for such injustice. "They have no right to take what rightfully belongs to me!"

Angelica let out an annoyed, almost angry sigh. "Fine. You want to keep your wings and stay with the Skylanders? Then so be it!" The ambassador stepped across the clouds in a quick pace to get closer to Knight Light before creating a hole in the cloud next to him to present a gruesome sight. "You want to be with them? A bunch of good-for-nothing heroes that occasionally turn against each other?"

Even though it wasn't nearly as close, Angelica's powers allowed Knight Light to see the Academy as if they were only a few feet above it. He saw all of his friends and allies fighting against each other. Hex' curse has finally reached them. "No…"

"That Hex has to be stopped, and so do her little monsters." Angelica closed the gap in the clouds before walking away. She stopped after a short walk and turned around while stretching her arms out. Out of nowhere, an entire fleet of radiant soldiers riding on pegasi appeared behind her. "Now we will take care of it!"

Knight Light knew exactly what that was. The Holy Cavalry. An elite Guardian group that strikes to kill anything it considers bad or impure. They are one of the most powerful forces in all of Skylands. "You can't do that, they're innocent! There has-"

"Attack!" Angelica completely ignored the knight and commanded the cavalry to strike.

The winged horses rushed past Knight Light who shielded himself with his wings. He turned around to see them all head into the same direction. Without a doubt they were going for the Academy and the Skylanders. He couldn't let that happen.

Knight Light started to run before spreading his wings and letting himself fall through the clouds. The angel flew as fast as he could, but he could barely even keep up with the elite forces. The Trap Master gathered all of his strength, he tried to think of something that could make it possible for him to stop them. He thought about all the lives at stake, all his friends. He couldn't let them all die because of his feud with the Guardians. Suddenly Knight Light was glowing in a radiant light. He became faster with every passing moment until he turned into a bright orb.  
With the speed of light, the Skylander flashed past the cavalry and appeared far ahead of them. The angel has gained a new shimmering pair of golden wings and his entire armor was upgraded to have yellow feathers and golden pieces of armor shaped like the sun. His new Traptanium scimitar, which now had a majestic golden handle and an even longer and sharper blade, was glowing as the Light Skylander turned his upper body and grabbed his weapon with both hands. He unleashed a mighty shout as he swung his scimitar with full force, sending a giant wave of light straight at the Guardians. The ones that got hit vanished upon impact, and Knight Light continued to swing his blade and send out light waves until there were none left.

When the enemy was defeated, Knight Light realized that something strange happened. He looked at his armor and wings before glowing once more and transforming back to his original look. As much as he wanted to know what that was about, there was something far more peculiar. The cavalry wasn't defeated, they simply vanished. No fallen pegasi or soldiers anywhere. Then it hit the Trap Master. They weren't real, they were an illusion. With newfound determination, Knight Light ascended back into the clouds.

* * *

The entire Academy was caught in the heat of battle. Skylanders fought against their allies like they were sworn enemies, but no one was capable of hurting them.

Smolderdash just dodged an incoming ice javelin from the possessed Chill while Spyro used his horns as gently as possible to keep Stealth Elf's deadly daggers away from him. "Spyro, what should we do!? Those are our friends, we… we can't fight them!"

"I know, I know!" Spyro had to keep it together, no matter how difficult the situation was. "We have to get them somewhere where they can't hurt anyone, then we have to take care of Hex!"

Nearby, Boom Bloom was using her thorn whip to grab the corrupted allies and throw them away from the others. She overheard Spyro's words and got an idea. By creating a barrier of thorns around her, the Sensei could escape the mob of zombie-like Skylanders and run away from the Academy.

Cynder was standing on the other edge of the island. Smash Hit, High Volt and Nightfall approached her with eerie noises. The dragoness braced herself for the worst, but to her surprise, the Superchargers just dashed past her and attacked some Skylanders behind her instead. When Cynder spotted more possessed heroes, she noticed that all of them completely ignored her. Nevertheless, the Skylander did her best to protect her allies and fight alongside them.

A portal near Cloudcracker Prison was activated and Boom Bloom exited the transporting light. Without hesitation, the Life Sensei stepped inside the crystallized building and sprinted past the cells filled with grunting and yelling villains. Finally, she reached the one she was looking for. "Dad!"

Dr. Krankcase was sitting on the small wooden bench inside his cell and lit up with surprise when he heard someone call for him. "Boom Bloom?" The scientist scuttered to the bars that separated him from the Skylander. "What are you doing here? Is-"

"There's no time to explain!" Boom Bloom pushed a button next to the cell to remove the bars. "Our best engineer is missing, so you'll have to help us."

"O- okay, but what should I do?" Krankcase pushed his hand underneath his hat to scratch his head before Boom Bloom grabbed his other hand to drag him back to the entrance.

"I'll explain it on our way there! I just hope it works." The scientist needed a moment to pick up the pace with his many legs, but once he did, the duo ran back to the portal that would get them to the Academy.

* * *

Spyro and some of his allies were able to barricade themselves inside Eon's office. They used the shelter to come up with a plan while the possessed Skylanders were trying to break through the door and windows.

"How do we stop this? Nothing we tried to undo the curse worked!" Smolderdash didn't want to panic, but it was obvious to everyone that she did.

"We need to get rid of Hex' powers, that's the only way to stop this!" Roller Brawl anxiously looked into every direction as loud bangs and hollow screams could be heard outside.

"We can't!" Cynder reminded everyone about what she told them recently. "We don't have anything powerful enough to contain her magic. We have to find another way!"

"There is another way." Spyro spoke and everyone's silent attention was on him. "We have to kill her."

"What!?" Cynder always feared that it would come to this. "Spyro, you promised-"

"I know what I said Cynder but look around you!" Spyro stepped closer to his friend and looked into her shocked eyes. "If we don't stop her, hundreds, thousands will die, including our friends!"  
Cynder turned her head. No one was glad about that decision, but it's what had to be done. She looked back at Spyro and after some more moments, she sighed. The dragoness lowered her head and didn't say a word, Spyro knew what that meant. "I'm sorry."

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and Boom Bloom and Krankcase rushed inside before quickly closing it again. Boom Bloom summoned her vines to lock the door and keep all the possessed Skylanders out. She turned around to a bunch of bewildered faces. "I can explain!"

Before anyone could say a word, there was a loud blasting noise which got louder with each moment. The Skylanders peeked through the window to see a giant blue Arkeyan approach the Academy.

"Oh Ancients, what now?" Smolderdash was overwhelmed by the sudden flood of events.

"Don't worry! Whatever that is, it won't be able to get through-" Just before Spyro could finish, the Conquertron phased through the forcefield. "Nevermind that."

The robot landed on an island nearby and the Skylanders eagerly waited as the sounds of explosions and bullets could be heard outside. Once again someone attempted to open the door but failed due to the vines. Shortly after that, the door got blown up and Sprocket stepped in through the smoke before immediately creating a new impenetrable steel door.

Finally, Sprocket leaned against the door with an exhausted and terrified look on her face. "What in Skylands is going on here!?"

There was a moment of silence and tension. The Skylanders were face to face with a Doom Raider and Sprocket who's returned from her quest to find the Golden Queen. No one knew where to start. "I had an idea." Boom Bloom finally spoke up.

Everyone watched Krankcase wave carefully with a nervous smile, indicating that he had no evil intentions. Even though Krankcase was a villain, right now they had no choice but to try everything. Spyro sighed. "What is it?"

Krankcase took some steps forward to elaborate. "Boom Bloom told me everything. You need to find a way to get rid of your zombie friends without… getting rid of them." The scientist approached the many screens and technological devices behind the Skylanders and began to type. "During my time posing as a Sensei here, I had the opportunity to study your technology and I might just have a way to help you."

"How?" Cynder stepped closer.

"By redirecting the energy of the portal at the entrance of the Academy straight to Cloudcracker Prison." The Doom Raider pushed a button and the screen displayed a link from the Academy to the prison. "Now everyone who enters that portal will be sent directly to a cell and remain locked up there!"

While Krankcase kept explaining the operation and answering questions, Smolderdash looked over to Sprocket and got an idea as well. "I think I know how we can defeat Hex."

Sprocket needed a second to process what she just heard. "Wait, what?"

Everyone's attention was on Smolderdash while Sprocket figured out what was really going on. "Maybe we don't have to kill her, there might be a way to absorb her powers." Cynder didn't believe that anything she was about to suggest would succeed, but she was willing to listen.  
"The Core of Light was destroyed, but not all of it." The Fire Skylander turned her head to look at the still confused Sprocket. "Sprocket could use the remaining parts to create some device that could store Hex' powers. The Core did hold the Eternal Undead Source after all."

That was a quite strange idea. Spyro wasn't sure what to think of it, but after allowing a Doom Raider to reprogram their security system, nothing seemed too far-fetched anymore. "We have to give it a shot. The less lives are lost the better."

Sprocket's confusion grew with every second, but Smolderdash and Roller Brawl made sure to catch her up to speed on their way to the remainders of the Core of Light.

Krankcase was hectically typing onto the keyboard as the corrupted Skylanders outside kept on pounding and screeching. The entire world was upside down, but there was something that Spyro least expected to see. After hearing that Hex might be spared after all, Cynder's mouth formed a subtle smile. It wasn't much, but it did bring Spyro some comfort in those trying times.

* * *

After Krankcase managed to connect the Academy's portal to Cloudcracker Prison, everyone was told to lead their corrupted friends to it. Meanwhile Tidepool made her way up to the control room. Inside was the possessed Gearshift, her hand on the lever which would lower the shield instantly. The robot's locked state was disturbed by something hitting her hand away from the lever.

Tidepool held her squid guns and aimed them at the Trap Master. "Hands off!"

Without saying a word, the robot summoned her Traptanium gear and started attacking the Sensei. Tidepool used her agile skills and summoned her marine friends to aid her, but Gearshift wouldn't be shaken off so easily. Her programming allowed her to precisely dodge each attack and calculate the most effective counter attacks. In an inattentive moment she was able to hit Tidepool and throw her against the wall. As the Trap Master slowly approached the Quickshot and raised one half of her gear, a lightning bolt suddenly struck and catapulted her back.

To Tidepool's surprise, Wild Storm entered the room. His sword still crackled with lightning bolts as he looked over to the fellow Sensei. "Are you alright?"

Tidepool nodded before seeing Gearshift build herself up again and get ready to take the knight on as well. The Air Skylander rushed forward to engage in combat with the robot. They both dealt heavy blows with their weapons, but neither one was able to defeat the other. When Wild Storm realized that Gearshift was only using his attacks against him by redirecting their force with her spinning gear, the Sensei leaped into the air and thrusted his sword downward. Gearshift simply turned her gear to be vertically in front of her and stopped the knight's sword right before it could pierce through her head by moving the gear inside the split of the sword. She did a backflip and the teeth of her gear caught and threw Wild Storm's sword away, leaving him defenseless.

Now Wild Storm only had one option. Tidepool observed in horror as the Sensei began to swell up and transform into a beast. Once he was done, he unleashed a mighty roar and dashed towards Gearshift on all fours. She could fight him back at first, but the beast quickly gained the upper hand and smacked the Trap Master with his claw to send her flying through the glass window. A few moments after Gearshift landed on the hard ground outside, she lifted herself up and twisted her joints and limbs back into place before heading off instead of returning to the control room.

Tidepool was relieved, but that was short-lived when she saw Wild Storm turn around, still in his beast form. The enormous creature slowly stepped towards Tidepool whose back was against the wall. "Wild Storm? It's me, Tidepool!"

The beast didn't listen and continued to get closer while growling menacingly. "I know we haven't been on the best terms lately and it's my fault, I know that. I should have never treated you the way I did, you didn't deserve that!" The beast was getting closer and closer and Tidepool just spouted everything that was on her mind. "Just the thought of my best friend leaving me made me so emotional, I didn't know what to do! I couldn't lose you, but in the end, I did."

Wild Storm's transformed face was now right in front of Tidepool. She felt its warm breath on her face as the beast towered over her. She could only think of one thing to say in that moment. "I love you, Wild Storm."

The beast's eyes opened wide and he backed up. He stared at the humanoid who just confessed her long-hidden feelings in silence. Suddenly he jumped out of the broken window and ran away from the Academy. Tidepool looked after him while the wind gently blew through her seaweed hair. She watched as he exited the forcefield and felt the urge to go after him, but she had to help the Skylanders first.

* * *

Knight Light returned to the Highlands looking for Angelica. He flew across the area above the clouds until he finally found the Guardian with her back turned towards him. "Angelica!" The Skylander landed at a safe distance from her. "What's going on here!?"

"I see you've managed to save your friends." Angelica didn't face the Skylander while talking. "That doesn't change the fact that your wings belong to us."

"That wasn't the Holy Cavalry that you summoned, it was an illusion!" Knight Light was confused and angry at his former companion. Why would she send out an illusion of the elite forces?

"Well if you don't give in already it will be them the next time!" Angelica finally turned around to face the angel with her spiteful blue eyes. "How many more times do I have to ask you!? The superiors want your wings! You have to return my wings!"

Angelica referring to the wings as hers made Knight Light realize what was truly going on. "Your wings?" He had to stop for a moment. The knight noticed Angelica's baffled gaze when she realized that she's exposed herself. "The superiors don't know anything about this, do they?"

Angelica stared at Knight Light and instead of further denying it, she finally told the truth. "I tried everything to convince them to take your wings. You're not a Guardian anymore, you don't need them! But they just waved their hands at me, they didn't care!"

"You can't just take them from me! They were given to me and they're a part of me now, you can't change that!" The wings of an angel were a privilege to have as a Guardian, but he always considered Angelica to be satisfied with her role despite not having any. "Why do you want my wings so badly?"

"Why I want them? You dare to even ask that!?" Angelica was in disbelief. "We used to be a team, Knight Light! We were both supposed to get our wings together!" Angelica thought back to the days when the two of them would go on missions without any wings or halos. They were equals. "But nothing was ever enough for you! You started to go on missions on your own, talk with high-ranked Guardians just to get those damned wings! And when you finally did, you took off without ever looking back. You left everyone! You left me!"

For the first time in a long time, Knight Light could see an emotion other than jealousy and hatred in Angelica's eyes, she was hurt. "When my time finally came to receive wings of my own, the superiors denied it, because they were afraid that I would follow the same path as you. Instead they gave me this." The Guardian pointed to the halo hovering above her head. "They made me a Divine Ambassador, the highest rank behind the superiors. One would think that any Guardian would kill to get that role, but once you get it you realize what it truly means." Angelica held her arms and looked down. "It's a loyalty oath to the Guardians. It binds you to the superiors like a chain so that you can never deny them. You can never leave."

Knight Light couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew that the Guardians had another side to them, that's why he left in the first place, but he never imagined that it would be this bad. "Angelica…"

"Don't 'Angelica' me!" The woman suddenly became furious again and glared at the Skylander. "This is all your fault! Because of your selfishness I'm destined to be a servant forever!" With a quick flick of her wrists, the Guardian pulled out her holy daggers. "You ruined my life!"

With those words the Guardian leaped towards Knight Light with both blades, which he managed to block just in time with his scimitar. They got into a feisty fight, dealing fast strikes and counters. They both went through the same training, so they knew each other's tricks. However, Knight Light's wings gave him a clear advantage. He used them to maneuver himself around Angelica and put greater force into his attacks. The Guardian on the other hand was able to move around in a floaty manner, granting her higher speed and precise slashes.

The former friends fought tirelessly, yet neither one of them could win the upper hand. Finally, Angelica was sick of it and decided to use her halos. She summoned a bunch of the light rings and sent them flying towards the Trap Master. He was able to fend them off with his Traptanium scimitar, but as the number increased, he became overwhelmed. Angelica used the opportunity to dash towards him and slash the angel with her dagger going upwards. She struck his face, leaving a cut across his left cheek, and sent his hawk mask flying. The Skylander fell onto the clouds with exhaustion and looked up as the Guardian stepped closer.

"I've spent years wondering what I did wrong to deserve this." Angelica clenched her fist and created halos around Knight Light's hands, legs and wings, keeping him pinned down and making him unable to move. "For such a long time I blamed myself, then the superiors, then even fate itself, until I finally realized whose fault it truly was." She grabbed Knight Light by his golden blonde hair and moved his head up to look her in her sinister cold eyes. "Yours."

Angelica directed her sight to Knight Light's wings and created another set of halos at the tips to stretch them. "Now I will finally take what has always been rightfully mine!"

Angelica gripped her blade and with a quick strike she cut the wings off. Knight Light felt an unbearable pain throughout his entire back. He didn't move, he didn't blink, he didn't even breathe. The pain rushed through his entire body as he heard his wings thump onto the clouds and blood ran down his back. Slowly the Skylander sank into the clouds until he fell through them and down the grey sky. His wings were gone, he couldn't catch his fall. Knight Light closed his eyes as the pain flooded his senses and he fell further and further down. Then it all went dark.

* * *

Back at the chaotic Academy, some Skylanders have decided to hide inside the library while their zombified allies were roaming outside. Star Strike and Enigma were sitting in a quiet corner where they could talk in private.

"I know that we have bigger worries right now, but Enigma…" Star Strike hesitated. "You remember that thing that escaped the Path of Doors the last time we went there? I just can't stop thinking about it."

The mage was sitting right next to the alien, yet his mind seemed to be somewhere entirely else.

"I feel like it was something dark… something evil!" Star Strike gasped and held in for a second. "What if it was the Darkness?"

"We have banished the Darkness years ago, that's impossible." Enigma finally engaged in the conversation before looking outside a window again to stare at the grey clouds through the shield and fog.

"The Darkness could have not been defeated that easily. We have to find out what that was before it becomes a problem as well!" The cloaked Skylander was deeply worried, but Enigma was barely listening.

Suddenly Enigma's Traptanium sigil started to glow. The Trap Master grabbed it and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Then a vision appeared to him, he couldn't figure out what it was, but he sensed that it was urgent. "What is it, Enigma?" Star Strike asked.

"I have to go." Enigma pushed himself up before spotting an exit at the back of the library, leaving his distressed friend behind.

The Magic Skylander turned invisible and managed to sneak past all the possessed Skylanders before getting inside an air balloon. Before he could take off, his fear of heights kicked in. However, there was no time to cast his usual spell. After taking a deep breath, Enigma removed the rope bounding the balloon to the island and rose into the sky. For the first time in many years the sorcerer was facing his fear head-on.

* * *

Hours have passed. Hours of fighting and luring their possessed allies to the main portal at the entrance. Many of the Skylanders were already behind bars, but there were still more to go. However, the energy keeping the portal going was fading.

Spitfire was slowly hovering towards the portal as the corrupted Nightfall approached him. The black eyes combined with her dark skin and hair made her look like the piece of a night sky. Spitfire had to be careful, the dreadwalker was as dangerous as she was gloomy.

Nightfall used her hair to go after Spitfire who managed to dash away. She created pools of darkness underneath him and the speed demon had to move constantly if he wanted to avoid them. He zoomed from left to right and always made sure to move backwards as well, forcing Nightfall to follow him. Finally, the Dark Skylander teleported herself in front of the Supercharger and was about to strike him down with her hooks when a bright light engulfed and transported her inside a cell at Cloudcracker Prison.

Spitfire exhaled with relief. "How many more?"

"This is the rest of them!" Spyro shouted as he was fleeing from an entire group of zombified Skylanders. He noticed that the portal was flickering while he approached it. With worried eyes he turned his head to Boom Bloom who was responsible for delivering messages to Krankcase. The Doom Raider warned them that the portal would require a lot of power, and there was only one way to keep it up. "Lower the shield!"

Boom Bloom looked over to Krankcase who had his hands on the control panel and waited patiently. "Now!"

After the Sensei's command, the scientist pulled a lever and lowered the forcefield around the Academy. Spyro flew over the now fully powered portal and lead the remaining corrupted Skylanders right into it. It was done. All of their cursed friends were locked up.

There was a haunting tension when the remaining Skylanders stood silently inside the exposed Academy. They nervously looked around themselves expecting something. But nothing happened.

Cynder landed next to Spyro. "Okay, now we have to-"

And just like that the peaceful moment was diminished by a wave of wind swirling up dust and dirt across the entire Academy. The Skylanders shielded themselves with wings and hands as a looming shadow appeared over the Academy. "Malefor!" Spyro exclaimed upon the sight of the villain.

The Undead King grinned before he inhaled and unleashed a blazing trail of spectral fire upon the Academy. The Skylanders were already exhausted, how were they supposed to defeat Malefor as well? The giant dragon used his claws and tail to tear down the towers and roofs of the Academy before he got hit by something in the face which released a poisonous green cloud.

Boom Bloom shot her spore seeds at Malefor to prevent him from destroying the Academy any further. It worked as now the dragon directed his fury at her. The ninja quickly jumped out of the way and used that same movement to also swing her whip at him as he was passing by. She was able to strike his face and cause the villain to hiss.

When he turned around with a mouth full of flames, he suddenly received an uppercut from a spiky boulder. The dragon landed in the middle of the Academy, destroying some structures in the process, before turning his head to see Smash Hit with his chain gripped tightly in his hands. "Who's weak now?" The warsupial exclaimed with a mischievous grin on his face. Before the dragon could get back up, Smash Hit tossed his boulder at his face once again and used his chain to tie his hind legs together.

Malefor grunted as he swung his claws after the small Skylander without success and tried to break free. He was distracted by a magical projectile hitting the side of his face and saw Déjà Vu's past self just shoot another one. The undead dragon shielded himself with his wing as Smolderdash joined the ambush as well and whipped her fire orbs towards him. The Fire Skylander had already entered her eclipse form and was going after Malefor with two whips, while Déjà Vu was about to create a black hole. The dragon attempted to fight Smolderdash off with his fire breath but the Skylander floated through it like it was nothing.  
Before he could hit her with his claw, Spyro shot another set of fireballs at the dragon and dashed into the steel hand to keep him from hitting his ally.

Malefor then flapped his wings with one powerful move that sent the Skylanders flying and rose back into the air. Déjà Vu ended up unconscious against a wall and Smolderdash rushed in to help her. Malefor was about to launch another attack when he suddenly felt a kick against the right side of his face. Then another on the left side. Malefor spun his head around furiously just to receive another kick up front from Buckshot. The faun used his portals to teleport himself from one spot to the other to confuse the dragon. Now the Sensei was free falling and Malefor followed him while already charging up a spectral flame. Buckshot looked at the threatening dragon while falling and focused to create a portal back at the Academy. He turned his body to create another portal underneath him and before entering, he turned around once again with his bow and pulled an arrow back to shoot at Malefor. The arrow struck Malefor right in the eye and the dragon unleashed a pained roar as Buckshot entered his portal and reappeared back at the Academy.

* * *

All the Skylanders were gathered and ready, only waiting for Malefor to emerge. "Enough!" Malefor appeared in front of the heroes and created a powerful gust of wind with his wings, sweeping all the Skylanders off their feet. "You fools have played me long enough! Now I will show you the true power of the Undead King!"

"First you'll have to get through me!" Someone shouted behind Malefor.

When the dragon turned around, he was quite surprised to see Cynder standing there alone on an island next to the Academy. He wasn't angry, he didn't smile, instead there was an almost baffled look on his face. "Cynder. After all those years you decide to confront me now?"

The two haven't seen each other ever since Malefor's first defeat through Hex, a lot has changed since then. "I'm done with you Malefor! I'm a Skylander and I will do whatever it takes to stop you!"

"Oh really?" Malefor lowered his head to look Cynder in the eyes. "Even killing your so-called friend?"

"We found another way." The dragoness hissed back at her former master before he towered himself over her again.

"You used to be strong, Cynder. You were feared across all of Skylands, no one could lay a finger on you!" Malefor reminisced about his glory days which Cynder despised to the core. "And look at you now! A pathetic little dragon softened by love and compassion."

"You have no idea what real strength is!" Cynder yelled at the top of her lungs. "All you ever taught me was hate and death. That wasn't strength, that was cowardice. You were too afraid to conquer the Skylands on your own, so you used minions like me!"

"Without me you would be nothing!" Malefor cut through Cynder's speech. "You would have perished alongside the rest of your kind without even seeing the light of day. You should be grateful for sparing your miserable life and raising you to become something you weren't worthy of!"

"Without you I would have had a normal life!" Cynder finally told the dragon king what she had wanted to tell him ever since she found out the truth. "You abused me! I was nothing more than a weapon to you! I wish you would have never taken me from my home!"

Malefor was quiet for a moment. "Cynder, we belong together." The undead dragon ignored all the anger and frustration of his former minion and attempted to get through to her. "As much as you may deny it, as much as you might think that the Skylanders are your family, you know the truth." He slowly lowered his head again and got it as close to Cynder as possible. "You belong to me."

"No!" The Undead Skylander opened her mouth and shot dark lightning bolts right at the dragon's face.

Cynder followed that up with a shadow dash underneath Malefor's feet, leaving ghosts behind that would attack him. The Undead King however didn't attack Cynder, he dodged her attacks instead. The other Skylanders eagerly observed as Cynder circled Malefor, summoning lightning and ghosts all around him. Finally, the dragoness landed on the island again and began charging up a powerful lightning blast. Malefor watched patiently and as soon as she unleashed her attack, the dragon ripped his mouth open and countered with a devastating fireball which resulted in a giant explosion.

"Cynder!" Spyro screamed while staring at the cloud of purple smoke.

Malefor flapped his wings inside the smoke and flew away from the Academy. Spyro hurried onto the island where the two dragons just fought. When the smoke ceased, there was a giant grey crater with Cynder lying in the center of it.

"Cynder!" The purple dragon sprinted as fast as possible and kneeled next to his friend. "Cynder? Are you alright?"

Spyro was waiting for a response, but nothing happened. Cynder just laid there with closed eyes, not moving in the slightest. The Skylander shook her in the hope of waking her up, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Cynder?" Spyro spoke in a quiet broken voice as tears formed in his eyes.

The Skylanders all gathered around the crater to look at the tragic scene with sadness.

Spyro clung onto Cynder's lifeless body and hugged her as if his love alone could bring her back. The dragon began to sob while calling out Cynder's name time and time again, but she never responded. Cynder was gone.

* * *

Underneath the grey skies and white clouds was the dark underworld. Hex was all on her own inside the Creepy Citadel, floating through the many wide hallways. When she reached the throne room, she took a moment to observe the once majestic royal chair which has crumbled over the centuries. The witch took a deep breath before heading towards and sitting onto it, gaining a view of the underworld unlike ever before. She was certain that this is where she's supposed to be, this is her destiny. But if it was, then why did it feel so wrong?


	20. Revenge

Déjà Vu opened her eyes. She was laying on a hard surface with a soft touch. The Skylander slowly lifted her head to find herself inside a small circular room surrounded by bookshelves. In the center she saw the backs of Spyro, Enigma and… herself? The timelord stood up and finally recognized the place. It was the house to which they travelled shortly to find the Book of Destiny. Seeing herself right in front of her made Déjà Vu realize that this must be another one of her time tricks. However, when she stepped closer to the trio of the past, she phased right through them, as if they weren't even there. The Magic Skylander didn't think much of it as the book attracted her attention instead. The pages were turning at such a fast pace that Déjà Vu couldn't make out anything. Finally, it stopped. It was the same page and the same cluster of words scribbled onto it, just like the first time. Only this time something was different. She could read the words 'An alliance destined to destroy' once again, but soon another word was added to the sentence - 'itself.'.

Déjà Vu opened her eyes. She quickly observed her surroundings. This time she was in bed inside a room of the Academy Hospital, which made far more sense. Nevertheless, the dream she just witnessed revealed something that none of them thought of. The complete sentence was 'An alliance destined to destroy itself.'. The Skylanders figured out that the alliance was between Hex and Malefor, but they weren't destined to destroy everything, they were destined to destroy each other.

* * *

Far away from the Academy, Spyro soared through the grey skies. His look going straight ahead as the wind rushed by. He occasionally had to flap his wings to keep himself airborne. Next to him appeared an airship which could barely keep up. Smolderdash was on top of it amongst other Skylanders. "Spyro, what are you doing!? We have to work together to-"

"I'm not following that plan!" The leader immediately denied.

Meanwhile Sprocket and Roller Brawl were inside the cockpit. The vampire struggled to steer the ship, but her time with the Superchargers didn't leave her completely clueless. Sprocket was busy building the power-absorbing device from some of the parts from the destroyed Core of Light. It was a metallic spherical capsule, not much bigger than the engineer's head, but it should be able to contain all of Hex' immense powers.

The Skylanders originally wanted to use that to put an end to the witch's undead reign, but Spyro had other plans. "They've gone too far they don't deserve mercy! I will take care of them!"

Smolderdash was worried to hear such bitter and ruthless words from the dragon. He didn't sound like himself. "Spyro please, you don't want to do this!"

"I know exactly what I want to do!" The Magic Skylander constantly fought back the tears forming in his eyes. Cynder's death broke something inside of him and the dragon was fueled by his overflowing emotions. He dived down and left his allies, going his own way. Down to the underworld.

* * *

_Many years ago, when Eon just founded his heroic group of Skylanders, the leader first met the infamous witch Hex. She has been an undead for centuries and when Eon heard the stories of her battle with Malefor, he knew that he had to find her. Hex never stopped doing good and helping people, despite all the fear and distrust she received. Eon however was able to see through her gloomy appearance and frightening powers. He recognized her as the hero she was._

Eon recruited Hex and soon invited her to the Academy which was almost done with construction. The present Skylanders were quite wary, some even scared, but they trusted their master. The dark sorceress was just as cautious as everyone else, she learned to not trust anyone, even heroes. She was surrounded by suspicious looks, but she didn't bother to appeal to any of them.

While Eon introduced the witch, Spyro was the only one to step forward and properly welcome her. "Hello! I'm Spyro, the first Skylander Eon recruited and kinda the leader here." His cocky grin and wide eyes surprised Hex, but not enough for her to return a smile.

Eon then retreated to his office and left Hex alone in front of the crowd. While all eyes were set on her, she just asked one simple question. "Where do I reside?"

Spyro called Chop Chop over who would guide the fellow undead to her room. She didn't speak to him nor anyone else on her way there.

The other Skylanders stayed at the center of the Academy and immediately began gossiping about their latest member. "Where did Master Eon find that one?" Stealth Elf was anything but thrilled with the new face. "I avoid judging a book by its cover, but I can't help it if it's locked with black leather belts."

"Go easy on her Elf. I've heard the stories too, how she joined Malefor and cursed her village, but if Eon trusts her then we should too." Spyro looked across the Academy and spotted Cynder talking to some fellow Skylanders. Lost in thoughts, he only kept his eyes on her. "Things are not always as simple as they seem."

* * *

In present day, amid a raging blizzard was a singular air balloon struggling to stay on its course. Enigma did his best to stay inside the aircraft and prevent the countless snowflakes and sharp winds from tearing through the balloon. The Trap Master received a message from his Traptanium sigil, and it led him to this area. His fear of heights had already vanished, all he wanted was to make it through the storm alive.

When the sorcerer finally spotted an island covered in snow, he used it to land the balloon and get out. He spoke a quick spell that engulfed the air balloon with an aura which kept it in place so it wouldn't get swept away. The Skylander's cape was flowing in the wind and he had to remain balanced to not get blown away himself. He couldn't give up now, he felt that this was important. Enigma kept following the glowing light of his sigil which became brighter with each step he took in the right direction. The Trap Master had to jump from island to island until he eventually reached a larger one. His staff glowed brighter than ever before. That's when Enigma knew it, he found what he was looking for.

The Magic Skylander saw a familiar body dressed in white in the freezing snow, it was almost invisible. Upon closer inspection however, the sorcerer gasped in shock. It was Knight Light, but in the place of his wings was a large red stain which colored the snow underneath as well. Enigma fell onto his knees and carefully touched the fallen Skylander. He couldn't bear the wind blowing against his hood anymore, so after many years of anonymity, he took it off. He revealed his blue skinned face and pearly white hair which followed the raging winds. His white eyes stared at the unconscious angel with worry. He didn't know what happened, but he knew that he had to get him back to the Academy as quickly as possible.

* * *

The bars between Dr. Krankcase and Boom Bloom were lowered. The Doom Raider was back inside his cell despite all his efforts to help the Skylanders.

"Are you sure I have to go back here?" The mad scientist didn't expect much, but he did hope that his actions would change something. "I mean, didn't I redeem myself now?"

Boom Bloom sighed. Even though she had a better understanding of her creator and decided to bury the hatchet, she remained wary. "One good deed cannot erase all your bad ones. I'm sorry."

As the plant mutant was about to walk away, she felt something grabbing her hand. She turned her head to see Krankcase with an awkward yet somewhat calming smile on his face. "Hey, I'm… sorry about your friend."

The Life Sensei appreciated the gesture and gripped his hand in return. "Thanks."

The Skylander left while Krankcase looked after her longingly. It was still a long way to redemption but having a genuine connection to his most beloved creation was enough to satisfy the scientist for now.

* * *

Meanwhile at the prison cafeteria, a few Skylanders struggled to keep a bunch of villains at bay. They all had to move there due to the lack of cells for the cursed Skylanders, so now they were all free and eager to escape.

Snap Shot was sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and smirked upon the sight of the excited villains while Bushwhack and Head Rush tried their best to restrain them. "You think they'll manage?"

Wolfgang, who was sitting on top of the table next to the reptile, tilted his head slightly. "Hard to tell, maybe if they served tacos they could calm them down for a while."

The two laughed and continued to joke around. Head Rush desperately scanned the room until she laid her eyes on the duo. She approached them, making their smiles fade more with each step. "Snap Shot, we need your help!"

Snap Shot gave her a baffled look and thought he wasn't hearing correctly. "You need my help? For what?"

The Trap Master hated to admit it, and since Snap Shot was a prisoner this was a very unprofessional decision, but after thinking it through once more, this was really the only solution she could come up with on the spot. "You need to calm the villains down. You used to be our leader you have to do something now! Please!"

Wolfgang started to cackle immediately, but Snap Shot didn't laugh, he didn't even smile. He looked at Head Rush and then stared at the countless villains swarming through the cafeteria like headless flies. Wolfgang's laughter ceased when he saw that the crocodile was actually thinking about it. What else was there to lose?

Snap Shot finally stood up and stepped into the crowd. He hopped onto a table and unleashed a high-pitched whistle. All the villains halted and stared at the blue reptile, who admittedly didn't know what to say now. "Hey everyone!" Snap Shot didn't sound very convincing, but after throwing the equally clueless Wolfgang a look, he had a moment to think of something. "So, I know that today is very exciting for all of us."

"Who let the Ex-lander talk!?" A voice yelled before the crowd giggled.

Snap Shot ignored the comment and moved on. "I know you have no reason to listen to me-"

"Then why are you trying?" Another insult that lead to a wave of laughter.

"Because I know what you want." Snap Shot silenced the crowd with a sharp response. "You want to get out, and now seems like the perfect time since half of the Skylanders are locked up and you're here."  
Snap Shot took a breath before continuing. Surprisingly, no one interrupted him this time. "But take it from the guy who locked each one of you up at least once, this is not your way out. The Skylanders will always find you, it may not be fair, but it is what it is. You're all here for a reason and the fastest and easiest way for you to get out is if you stay patient and prove that you're worthy of your freedom. And wouldn't it feel so much better knowing that you've earned it? Finally being able to live without the constant fear of being imprisoned?"

The crowd was silent and even the Skylanders and Wolfgang were impressed by Snap Shot's speech.

Before he went on however, Snap Shot cleared his throat and decided to finish. "So, what do you say, will you choose the path of reformation?"

There was a moment of looming silence. The villains blankly stared at the reptile and his eager eyes. In a split second everyone went back to running amok and forgot every word Snap Shot just said.

Wolfgang and Snap Shot made their way to the cafeteria entrance and rushed outside, locking the doors behind them. They looked at each other briefly before bursting into laughter.

"Ya really thought that would do anything?" Wolfgang grabbed his stomach as he spoke through his laughter.

"Nah, but it was worth a shot." Snap Shot calmed down for a second before starting to cackle again.

Wolfgang opened his eyes and looked at the amused reptile just for his own laughter to cease. It wasn't often that he saw him like this. Ever since they met, Snap Shot was either mad, frustrated or sad. But now the werewolf saw something he had never seen before. Happiness.

As Snap Shot's laughter toned down as well and he looked at the mesmerized wolf, they both just stared into each other's eyes. One pair of striking yellow eyes with the typical slit pupils and a pair of dark brown eyes with deep black pupils. Wolfgang suddenly moved his head forward and pressed his lips against Snap Shot's. It was a brief, surprising kiss and the werewolf pulled away almost immediately.

The two stared at each other once more and Wolfgang was anticipating a reaction, but nothing happened. He became insecure and thought that he had made a mistake. "I- I shouldn't have done that. You must hate me-"

Before the musician could say another word, Snap Shot pulled his head closer and returned a longer, more passionate kiss. Their lips parted after a few moments and they looked into each other's eyes again. There was no tension, no insecurities, just a warm feeling which the two of them could feel throughout their entire bodies.

* * *

While Spyro and the other Skylanders headed off to look for Hex, Tidepool used the opportunity to look for Wild Storm instead. The Water Skylander followed the footsteps that he left behind while sprinting off in his beast form. All she wanted was to help him, yet she felt terrible. The Sensei disregarded his feelings and let her emotions get the better of her. She thought the knight was the one drifting away, but it was actually her all along.

Tidepool soon found the rogue Wild Storm on a small abandoned island. She noticed that he was struggling. Struggling for control, or perhaps to transform back? She didn't know why his beast form was taking over, but she wanted to be by his side. "Wild Storm!"

The beast swung his large head around and stared at the Quickshot with his glowing white eyes on top of his mask. He then turned back around before starting to shake and flinch. Tidepool saw that he was slowly shrinking, but moments later he grew right back to the beast's size.

"I know you're in there! You don't have to run away from me, we can do this together!" Tidepool looked for the right words to calm him down, but the beast only responded with an agonizing roar. "Please Wild Storm, I've lost you once, I can't lose you again! Come back to me, please!" Tidepool's eyes teared up as she moved closer to her friend step by step.

Wild Storm kept on flinching and fighting with himself, but the Sensei didn't back off. She carefully reached out to him and was about to touch his back, when suddenly Wild Storm erupted in a tremendous roar. Tidepool fell back on her rear and watched as he slowly transformed back, falling face front to the ground.

"Wild Storm!" Tidepool rushed towards her companion and fell onto her knees before grabbing his arms. She turned him around to see that his eyes were closed. He was unconscious. She looked down and spotted a dart stuck inside his leg. She pulled it out and inspected it. There was a symbol inscribed into it, a symbol that caused Tidepool to gasp and drop the dart. She quickly turned her head, anxiously looking into every direction.

There was fear in the Skylander's eyes as she was shaking the knight. "Wild Storm wake up! We have to go, please wake up!" Tidepool kept looking around herself in distress. Something wasn't right. She continued to shake Wild Storm until he finally opened his eyes. "Thank the ancients! We have to go, now!"

Tidepool placed the Air Skylander's arm around her shoulders and lifted him up. Wild Storm was quite big and thus heavy to carry, but he soon regained his senses and used his own feet to get back up. While Tidepool still had to assist him, he could walk on his own. The Water Skylander didn't stop observing their surroundings, all the way until they've reached the Academy. Only once they entered the collection of buildings and towers she exhaled with relief and helped Wild Storm get to the hospital.

Once Wild Storm was taken care of, Tidepool exited his room and wandered through the hospital halls. She held the dart which the knight got shot with in her hand and kept staring at it while turning it with her fingers. She peeked through a window to look back at the vast area outside where the Air Skylander was mysteriously assaulted. A haunting feeling overcame the Sensei. She was frozen in place and just thought about that moment, that dart. Tidepool quickly shook it off and continued walking, she couldn't concern herself with that now.

* * *

In another room, Whirlwind and Buckshot were standing next to a silver iron table. There was a white cloth covering a figure on top of it. The dragoness couldn't hold back a tear from running down her cheek while the faun looked down in devastation. They knew what it was, but neither one could bring themselves to say it.

The quiet somber moment was disturbed by the sound of doors being slammed open and hasty footsteps. The Skylanders turned around to see Enigma, surprisingly without his hood, carrying a blood-soaked Knight Light in his arms. "Someone, please help!"

"Enigma!?" Whirlwind was perplexed by the sight of the Trap Master's striking white hair and pale blue face. No one has seen him like that before. The dragon then directed her attention to the unconscious angel instead. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He probably fought his former Guardian companion and she took his wings." Enigma was out of breath, he explained everything as quickly as possible so they could move on to saving Knight Light. The Magic Skylander placed his friend onto a hospital bed and blankly stared at his motionless body. "He's lost so much blood, I don't know if it's too late."

Buckshot pressed his fingers against the patient's neck. "He has a pulse! We can still save him!" Whirlwind hurried to grab her medical instruments and potions and immediately called for backup.

Buckshot didn't work at the hospital, he just followed Whirlwind to support her after the tragedy. Enigma observed as the hybrid and many helpers consisting of mabu, foxes and even Skylanders surrounding Knight Light. The sorcerer had to move a strand of hair out of his face and back into his loose backwards hairstyle. He then turned his head to see many more Skylanders laying in bed with injuries, and finally the table covered with the cloth. "What happened here? Did you stop Hex?"

"No, they are looking for her and Malefor as we speak. The corrupted Skylanders are all locked up. But…" Buckshot slightly turned his head to see the haunting cloth out of the corner of his eye. "We've had losses."

Enigma set his white eyes on Knight Light again. Seeing him there all butchered and on the verge of life and death, it made the Trap Master feel terrible. He was the last Skylander to see him, he knew that Angelica had it out for him, yet he ran away. Not this time. He couldn't run away this time. "I have to go."

Enigma swiftly walked out of the hospital and left the Academy behind once again. He used the same air balloon as before to fly off. His fear of heights was always there, looming over him like a dark cloud, but his determination was stronger. Enigma wasn't sure where he's headed, but he knew what he was looking for and why. He would make it up to his friend.

* * *

Back when Hex first joined the Skylanders, it didn't take her long to earn the role of the loner. She never talked to anyone unless it was necessary, she disappeared as soon as she returned from a mission and no one dared to get close to her due to her immense and terrifying powers. One day, Cynder decided to change that.

The dragoness knocked onto a dark wooden door inside the Academy. Back then, the Skylanders didn't have their Elemental Realms to reside in yet. Nevertheless, Hex isolated herself by choosing a room which was located in the most abandoned corner of the Academy. Cynder did that too at first, but she moved closer to the center when she became more comfortable being around the Skylanders.

"Hex?" Cynder slowly moved her head through the door to see Hex with her back turned towards her. She was standing in front of a large black cauldron with a glowing green substance inside.

Cynder was about to leave, but the sound of the witch's gloomy voice stopped her. "Come in." Cynder did as she was told and closed the door behind her.

The room was simple. It had a dark stone floor and walls, just like the rest of the Academy. Hex put some furniture inside as well, all made of dark wood with gothic accents. As an undead, she didn't really need any basic things that mortal beings did, such as a bed to sleep in or a table to eat at, but nevertheless those objects were there. Cynder stepped towards the sorceress and her cauldron in the middle of the room and peaked inside to see the color of the substance shift from toxic green to a warm orange.

"Why are you here?" Hex kept circling her hands above the cauldron to stir the liquid while speaking to Cynder without looking at her.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I just want to… talk." Cynder abruptly moved out of the way when a lid zoomed past her and landed on top of the cauldron.

"Talk about what?" Hex finally directed her sight to Cynder just to show her cold neutral expression. Not a hint of emotions in her eyes.

"About you." Cynder gulped as Hex floated towards a chair next to the table. "You've been here for some time now and you've barely talked to anyone. I mean, you don't have to, I get it really." Cynder remembered how she also refused to communicate and bond with the Skylanders when she first arrived. "I just want you to know that we're your friends and you have nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid." Hex stopped in front of the dark table and turned her head. "But you are. Everyone is."

Cynder didn't expect to hear that. "I'm not afraid of you, nor are the others! They're just-"

"Suspicious because of the stories." Hex finished the sentence. "Fear and hate, those are the only two things I've been met with for the last centuries. I didn't expect it to be any different here."

"But why?" Cynder was confused. "Eon trusts you and you're doing good things, I've seen you on your missions. Why is everyone afraid of you?"

"I wish I knew." Hex sighed as she pulled out a chair and lowered herself onto it.

Cynder thought for a moment. She heard the other Skylanders talk. Talk about the stories of Hex and how she joined the undead just for the sake of power. Yet she's here, as a Skylander. Cynder just couldn't see her being evil. "What about those stories everyone keeps talking about?" The dragon hesitated to continue, but after taking a breath she finally asked what's been on her mind all along. "What about Malefor?"

Hex looked at Cynder, she saw the eagerness in her eyes. She didn't just want to know the truth, she wanted to know about Malefor. "Do you want to hear my story?"

Cynder nodded and got closer before lying down in front of the witch.

"Ever since my transformation, rumors about me joining Malefor to gain more power spread like wildfire. The people of my village accused me of cursing them, making their crops decay and children fall ill. I can't say for sure if it truly was due to my powers or an average plague, all I can say is that I didn't do it on purpose. I was unfamiliar with my undead powers at that time." Hex thought back to the day where her once closest friends who she considered family dragged her out of her house and attempted to burn her alive. "After I was cast out, I spent many years alone, mastering my newfound witchcraft. I could not reverse the transformation, so instead of fearing it, I controlled it. That only made everyone more afraid. They forgot who I used to be and only saw a frightening witch casting dark magic, they didn't feel safe. Nevertheless, I remained loyal to my oath to protect the innocent people of Skylands, whether they like it or not."

Cynder saw Hex in a completely different light. She was misunderstood and did everything she could to prove that she wasn't evil. It reminded the dragoness so much of herself. "And what about Malefor?"

"Malefor was the reason for all this." Hex looked down at her ashy blue hands and dark robes. "But not in the way everyone thinks. He found out about my great amount of power when I was still a mortal and tried to hunt me down. Many people were hurt and lost their lives because of that, until one day I've decided to put an end to it." The sorceress remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day where everything changed. "I descended into the underworld and gathered all my strength to face him. We fought for hours, I lost the hope of making it out alive, but somehow I did." Hex looked Cynder right into her anticipating eyes. "I defeated Malefor."

"It was you." Cynder exclaimed with awe in a whispering tone. She was the one who defeated her tormentor, she was the one who freed her from his influence. Hex helped Cynder become who she was today. "Then what happened?"

"Due to the raw undead magic of the underworld and Malefor I was changed. I became an undead myself and my powers got corrupted. When I returned, I told everyone that I've defeated Malefor just like I said I would, but they didn't believe me. They thought I joined him because of my appearance and increased powers. That's when it all came crashing down." Hex arose from her chair just for Cynder to follow her. "And that's the true story."

"I can't believe it." Cynder was in shock. "All this time you've been accused of joining Malefor when you've actually freed me- everyone from him!" The Undead Skylander looked emptily through the room and got an idea. "We have to spread that story!"

"It's no use." Hex stopped the dragoness from running outside and fulfilling her idea. "I told many people this story, you are the first one to believe me. And besides, this has nothing to do with Malefor anymore. They believe I'm evil on my own accord." Hex looked down to the ground. "I've learned to live with it. It doesn't matter what they believe, all that matters is the truth."

Cynder was disappointed, but also understanding. She knew best how hard it can be to convince others that you've changed, no matter how hard you try. She nodded and smiled and gave Hex one last look before leaving her room. "Thank you, Hex. For everything."

This was the first time anyone's thanked her in centuries. Hex couldn't help but feel somewhat warm inside. A feeling she hasn't felt in a long time and which she's dearly missed. Perhaps she wasn't completely alone after all. Perhaps there was still hope left.

* * *

After many hours of flight Spyro finally reached the underworld. The airship with the remaining Skylanders and the power sphere followed, but they couldn't catch up to him. The dragon flapped his wings rapidly, almost manically. So many thoughts rushed through his head. He was sad, angry, disappointed, frustrated, but there was no time to waste on that. He couldn't grief his friend, not yet. He had to find Hex and put an end to her and Malefor's wicked scheme.

The Magic Skylander passed many places throughout the haunting realm. Some familiar, some not. All until he finally reached the one he was looking for – the Creepy Citadel.

Hex was still in the throne room of the citadel. Neither Malefor nor any Skylanders have arrived. She was all alone, thinking. Was this truly what she wanted? Would she be the Skyland's greatest villain? Hex thought she was certain about her decisions, but she was beginning to doubt herself.  
During that quiet moment, there was a crashing sound above her, and the witch immediately looked upwards. Spyro flew through a newly created hole in the ceiling as he charged towards Hex with flames in his mouth.

The witch easily blocked the attack with her magic. Spyro soon landed on the cold ground and continued to furiously shoot fireballs. Hex already created a bone wall in front of her and cast a spell to deflect the projectiles. The purple dragon spread his wings and was about to rush towards the villain until a giant claw abruptly pinned him down from above.

Malefor arrived just in time to stop the Skylander from going after the sorceress any further. "My, my, I don't think I've ever seen him this angry." He grinned as the small dragon squirmed and clenched his teeth trying to break free.

"Of course he is, his friends have been turned into mindless monsters." Hex stayed calm as usual in the presence of others. She couldn't reveal the thoughts and feelings going through her head. "And he's here to take us down, isn't he?"

Spyro grunted before finally giving up trying to break free from Malefor's grasp and stayed put, still as furious as ever. "What do you want!? Haven't you done enough damage already?"

"Nothing will ever compensate for all the suffering I had to endure!" Hex made her point clear. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, and if you dare to try, I will repeat the curse once more until there's none of you left."

During the confrontation, Smolderdash, Sprocket and Roller Brawl quietly landed their ship at the very back of the citadel and carefully made their way to the heart of the building where the throne room was. Sprocket carried the power sphere which could absorb Hex' powers. This was their only chance.

"What will you do now, huh!?" Spyro's eyes were filled with rage, they lit up like flames. "Are you the new Undead Queen? Will you turn the Skylands into a barren wasteland? Tell me!"

Hearing the Skylander refer to the witch as the Undead Queen didn't sit right with Malefor, but he held himself back. Hex clenched her fist as she floated towards the dragons. "I will make sure that you suffer like I did for all those centuries. I always had to take things as they came, I had no choice. Now neither do you."

"Was it your choice for Cynder to die!?" Spyro couldn't hold his tears anymore and shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice breaking in the process followed by a stuttering breath.

Hex' eyes widened. Spyro's devastated look was enough for her to know that he was telling the truth. "What?" For the first time she was caught completely off guard. This was not part of the plan. "She can't be dead, that's-" The witch suddenly stopped. There was only one reason why that could've happened, and Hex moved her head up to look into its spiteful eyes. "You…"

Malefor returned a blank stare followed by a sick smile. "Guilty."

Hex began to move backwards. She thought she had everything under control, but this wasn't supposed to happen. "I told you to not kill any of them! You were supposed to scare them, nothing more! And out of all you chose Cynder-"

"Did you actually believe I would listen to you?" As the dragon was talking to the distraught witch, the trio of Skylanders that carried the power sphere have reached the throne room and hid behind the crumbling dark walls. "You may be more powerful than me, but even you cannot stop me this time!"

Sprocket held the sphere tightly in her hands and carefully peeked through a hole in the wall, followed by Smolderdash and Roller Brawl. They were told to use the weapon when Hex is distracted, so they were ready to strike at any moment.

"You never had any control over me, Hex!" The dark sorceress' sight went from Malefor's triumphant visage to the ground. She didn't know what to do. "In fact, I have been controlling you the entire time! You were too blinded by vengeance and hatred to realize. This is what I was striving for all along, for you to break and turn against everyone until eventually your rage wears off and I finish what you started. You were only the means to an end, you always have been."

Tears were streaming down Spyro's face as he was still trapped under the giant dragon's steel claw in a fury of anger and sadness. He then noticed that his companions were present and visible behind the wall. Malefor's eyes spotted them too and the three quickly ducked down, but he already saw them. Instead of attacking however, he continued to speak down on Hex. "And I'm sure you all wonder how Hex got through the shield at the Academy. The Skylanders did remove her page from the book, but that didn't matter. It's because deep down she still believes she's a Skylander. She wants to believe. No matter how wicked or cruel she may be, at the end of the day all she wants is to be a hero." The Undead King kept his eyes on Hex, and it seemed like he was able to see right into her soul.

The witch moved her head back up with a death stare. She glared at Malefor as he was teasingly smiling to her face. In his silver armor plates, Hex saw the reflection of Sprocket who slowly approached her from behind. The sorceress turned around and reached for the Tech Skylander to grab the sphere she was holding with her magic. Sprocket fell with shock as Hex' dark magic engulfed the device in mid-air. Roller Brawl and Smolderdash revealed themselves too and huddled around the engineer, watching their last chance at victory hover in front of their eyes.

"Destroy it Hex! This is their last shot!" Malefor lost his attitude upon seeing the sphere. He knew exactly what it would do to Hex, and even worse to him, if the Skylanders get to use it.

"Go ahead, Hex. You've won." Spyro spoke words no one ever hoped to hear. "You did it, you've defeated the Skylanders. There's nothing standing in the way of your revenge now." He has never sounded this defeated, he just embraced his fate.

Hex only focused on the sphere. The Skylanders' terrified expressions and Spyro's hopeless look surrounded her while Malefor's sinister eyes were looming over her. She had to decide. The witch then proceeded to raise her other arm and suddenly unleash a powerful beam of magic at the device.

Malefor's first eager smile curved into a frown when he realized what was happening. "No!"

Spyro, Sprocket, Smolderdash and Roller Brawl observed the bright beam which enlightened everything around Hex alongside a mighty gust of wind.

Hex remained steady and kept emitting more and more undead magic towards the power sphere. She wasn't destroying it, she was using it.

Malefor raised his claw and freed Spyro from his grip. The smaller dragon stayed in place and just watched in awe while the wind blew the tears out of his eyes. "Stop it, you foolish witch! You will destroy us both!" The dragon attempted to get closer, but the force of Hex' powers was so strong that he couldn't move an inch.

While she kept on feeding the device with her magic, the witch slowly turned her head and looked Malefor dead in the eye one last time before turning back towards the sphere.

Malefor eyes widened in horror before he looked behind himself. His long sharp tail suddenly started to deteriorate and turn into dust which was immediately blown away by the wind. "No!" The dragon screamed in agony as more and more of his body decomposed and he soon fell to the ground after losing his legs to hold himself up. The Undead King roared horrendously as his entire body, up to the final tip of his horn, turned to dust and the dragon ceased out of existence.

The undead magic exiting Hex with ghastly and frightening sounds began to change her as well. Her dress shifted from the raven black colors to a pale blue and the horns of her headdress turned into black strands of hair. She blinked and instead of the white glowing eyes she had blue irises surrounded by a minty green skin. Finally, all the magic has left Hex' body and was stored inside the sphere. The metallic orb fell down with a clang as it was radiating undead energy. Hex slowly sank to the ground as well before falling onto her knees. She was back in her mortal state. No powers. No curse. "It's over."

While the Skylanders stared at the witch and were paralyzed, a sparkling purple flame engulfed the villain before making her disappear into thin air. Spyro was in his awakened form and used his teleportation ability to send her right to Cloudcracker Prison, just like the Doom Raiders the first time. His transformation didn't last long and with a bright light he changed back, huffing and breathing heavily. "It is."

The Skylanders cautiously approached the sphere which was already shifting into a darker shade due to the immense undead powers it absorbed. Sprocket used her energy glove to create a containment capsule around it. "This should keep it safe." The engineer grabbed it before looking at her allies with relief.

Spyro inhaled. Malefor was gone, Hex was defeated, and her powers were concealed. It was over. One more time the leader thought about the phrase he read in the Book of Destiny. Now he realized that it was never complete, there was always a part missing. "An alliance destined to destroy itself."

* * *

At Cloudcracker Prison, all the imprisoned Skylanders who have been affected by Hex' magic started to transform back. One after the other lost the lifeless black eyes and came back to their senses, confused as to why they were behind bars. The Skylanders on guard happily released them and the entire facility was filled with relieved hugs and worried chatter.

The villains that were currently in the cafeteria willingly returned to their cells after seeing the dozens of Skylanders surrounding them. Snap Shot and Wolfgang, who have found a private place to spend time together, kissed each other goodbye and returned to their cells as well.

All the other people throughout Skylands that Hex cursed were freed as well. Many awoke with glee and joy to see their families and friends again, others were faced with the gruesome sight of a loved one killed at their hands. No matter how good or bad it ended, everyone was glad that it was finally over.

* * *

When Spyro, Sprocket, Smolderdash and Roller Brawl returned, they were greeted with mixed reactions. Some cheered because of their victory over Hex, yet the ones who weren't cursed remained quiet. The word spread fast and Stealth Elf heard what happened before they arrived. When Spyro stepped off the airship, the elf pulled her mask down and embraced her friend. She whispered words only the two of them could hear which made the leader break down in tears again.

The rest of the day was spent mourning the loss of a beloved Skylander. Someone who was struggling to become the best version of herself her entire life and when she finally did and gained the courage to stand up to her fears, she was taken from them. She believed that there was more than meets the eye, because she knew from experience that there always was. The Skylanders grieved their fallen ally and friend Cynder.

A shrine to honor the dragoness was put up in the center of the Academy. Every Skylander and anyone who could come to the Academy at the time was there. Silence loomed over the heroes like a curse. No one said a word, everyone barely moved. They all took their time to remember Cynder and what change she truly made in the Skylands. After a while, one Skylander after the other left, paying their last respects before returning home to rest. Eventually everyone was gone except for Spyro. He sat right in front of the shrine for the entire day. Hours passed, the dragon didn't move. He kept gazing at the portrait of his deceased friend and the dark flowers surrounding it.

Cynder has always been more than a friend to him, they had a connection. As much as he despised him, Spyro remembered Malefor's words about how the three of them were connected. Now he knew that it was true. Spyro was the only dragon left and he felt that something was missing. This driving force that always empowered and motivated him to become better, to treat others better and to give second chances. None of that would have been there without Cynder. She was taken too soon, Spyro was certain of that, but nevertheless the time she had she used to its fullest. When she was once this insecure and sometimes cruel companion who he had countless arguments with and each one seemed to drive her further away, she finally managed to become something extraordinary. She grew beyond herself, jumped over her own shadow and confronted her demons. Cynder was more than a Skylander, she was an inspiration.

* * *

On the next day, the first thing Spyro did was to visit Eon's office. He shared his report about the recent mission and they discussed the fate of Hex and the Skylands after the effects of her curse. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation before Sprocket slowly entered.

"I'm really sorry to disturb, but there's something I have to show you." The technician wore a black sweater accompanied by equally dark pants. She never dressed herself in many dark things, even back when her mother forced her to wear certain clothes, but in memoriam of Cynder she was willing to wear the funeral attire for a while.  
"I know we all have a lot on our minds right now… and we need some time to process everything." The Tech Skylander felt terribly uncomfortable bringing this up during this time of grief, but she felt like she had to inform the leaders of the Skylanders as soon as possible. "When I confronted the Golden Queen and destroyed the palace she hid in, I found something very peculiar."

Eon and Spyro stared at the engineer patiently as she pulled out the containment capsule holding the glowing brown orb which she found in the debris of Golden Queen's palace. "This orb was the only thing that survived the collapse. It was right in the middle of the ruins and some rocks orbited it. I'm not sure if it's what I think it is, but-"

"The Earth Orb! You found it!" Eon exclaimed with awe and relief before grabbing the relict. "We have been looking for it for years but never managed to find it. We thought we lost it forever!"

Eon already showed Spyro the Light Orb which was in his possession and he told him about all the Elemental Orbs which were scattered across the Skylands. It wasn't their main priority, but the spirit advised that they should keep an eye out for them. "What does that mean? Is it like a new Eternal Earth Source?" The dragon was riddled.

"Not exactly. The orbs are not as powerful as the sources, but if all of them were to be found and brought together, it could create a new Core of Light!" Eon finally recognized a spark of hope during these dark times.

Sprocket was hearing about this for the first time and she was getting quite overwhelmed by the number of new things she's learned in the last few days. "That's great! Then why aren't we looking for the other ones?"

"It's not that simple. Those orbs have been lost centuries ago. We now have the Light and Earth Orbs, but the remaining ones could be at the farthest corners of the Skylands. It could take years to retrieve them all." Eon was always a motivator and tried encouraging the Skylanders to go beyond their limits, but after all those years he found this quest to be hopeless.

"Well, if we were able to find the Eternal Sources, then we can also find the orbs!" Spyro looked at Sprocket who nodded in agreement. "I promise you master, we will find the remaining orbs and create a new core, one which will keep all enemies at bay!"

Eon chuckled. Even during this time Spyro managed to keep his hopes up and follow his heart. "I'm sure you will, but you deserve to take a break first." The dragon's smile faded as he was reminded of the current situation. "I know how hard this is for you, please don't overstrain yourself."

Sprocket put her hand onto the Magic Skylander's shoulder as a sign of comfort and partnership. Spyro took a deep breath and let it out again. The sorcerer was right, as usual. "Thank you, Eon."

The spirit nodded as the two Skylanders left his office and went on with their day. He then looked down to the Earth Orb in his hand and formed a fist to make it vanish. He put it somewhere safe, somewhere not a soul could find it.

* * *

As Spyro was about to return to his room, Stealth Elf suddenly appeared in front of him in distress. "Spyro, I hate to tell you this right now but something bad happened!"

Spyro didn't believe it could get any worse than it already was, but he was proven wrong once more. They rushed to a secured room inside the Academy where many Skylanders gathered around and looked down in horror. After Spyro managed to get through the crowd, he understood what it was all about. "Oh no."

There was a single broken jar on the ground. It didn't seem that terrible at first sight, but considering the room they were in and what was inside that jar, no one could hide their concern. "Kaos is free." Everyone just stood there in shock and without a clue what to do now. Just when they solved one problem, another one was already arising.

* * *

The free villain and his henchman Glumshanks were able to escape during the chaos of Hex' attack. One of the corrupted Skylanders knocked the jar they were in down and while they were still shrunk, the two sneaked out and left the Academy. Over time they grew back to their regular sizes and made it to Kaos' fortress.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Kaos exclaimed, followed by an echo that sounded through the large entrance hall inside of his residence. "Now that we're finally free again, we can begin plotting our ultimate plan to take over the Skylands!"

"You mean like the last twenty ultimate plans to take over the Skylands?" Glumshanks has lost hope years ago, and there was no reason to gain any now.

"It will be better this time!" Kaos was determined. "The Doom Raiders are out of the way and that witch has weakened them! This time we will do exactly what she did and take the Skylanders out one after the other!"

Glumshanks watched as the small tyrant went on about his plan when he noticed a mysterious purple glow at the back of the hall. He stared at it with surprise and saw a cloud of smoke appear as well. "Um, master…"

"Don't interrupt me, Glumshanks! You should have already written everything I just told you down!" Kaos kept facing the troll and was completely unaware the ominous occurrence.

Glumshanks pointed his trembling finger at the light which now spawned a slim figure inside the smoke. "You should really see this."

With an irritated expression, Kaos turned around only to gasp in shock upon the sight at the end of the hall. As soon as the smoke faded, they saw a large shattered mirror on the ground as a dark heel stepped onto one of the shards. Kaos' and Glumshank's heads slowly went up to see Kaos' mother Kaossandra standing on top of the mirror she's been trapped in for years, surrounded by purple lights and smoke.

The woman smiled sinisterly as she looked down on her son and his henchman. "Hello darling, did you miss me?"


End file.
